Time of Dying
by Bri-chanHozuki
Summary: Lamia is a freelance hitman that is the twin sister of Misa Amane, the idol of Japan. She is the complete opposite of her twin, and has a dark past, along with the eyes of a Shinigami. What will happen when she meets Beyond Birthday, a man with the same power as her? Possible BBxOc/LxOc Rated T for blood, gore, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I do not own Death Note or any of the characters, except for my Oc's.**

**Chapter 1**

Being Misa Amane's twin sister, yes, the Misa-Misa idol of Japan, you would think I would be just like her. Besides the same taste in clothing, we were completely different. My name's Lamia, and I have mid-waist length, light brown hair, bright green eyes, and slightly pale skin. Misa's managers and those other people say that I could become even more famous than my sister because of my good looks and well-endowed body. Of course Misa would get somewhat jealous if I did decide to go into the modeling business, because that meant competing for fans with her.

But, unlike those creepers, I don't really care about that kind of stuff, and besides, my personality doesn't fit that job right. I suppose you could say I wasn't as stupid as my twin, and I wasn't all smiles and giggles as she was. But I'll admit that she can be smart whenever she wants to be. Her stupidity is just a facade for attention, something I _hated._

There was only one thing on my mind as I walked through the streets of L.A. that night. I was here because my twin had a photo shoot, and she always dragged me along. I didn't mind because there was someone there that I had to 'dispose' of. That was another reason I didn't have time for being a model, because my job was to assassinate people, a freelance Hitman if you will. The only people that knows about this is the people that pay me, but in my own dark mind I enjoy doing this job, and even if I didn't get paid for it I would probably still do it anyways for my own enjoyment.

I glanced at the people in the crowd, eyes glowing red as I read the names of the people around me and the dates they were going to die. I was born with an extra sense, but only I knew about it. I could see names and dates floating above everyone's head except for my own, and I don't know what else to call it but an extra sense. Finally, I spotted the name I was looking for and confirmed it was the right person by looking at her face.

Now I have to wait for a chance to kill her. I don't know the reason the mysterious man wants her killed, and neither do I care. The only thing important was to kill her and to do it right, without any clues as to who did it.

_It's about damn time, I'm sick of waiting. _I thought happily as I seen her go down a quiet and dark alley. I slipped through the shadows easily due to my dark clothing. _She must be taking a shortcut home or something. No matter, you'll get to sleep forever in a moment, Luna._

The young woman, probably in her mid-twenties, had short, dark brown hair and blue eyes that shone in the moonlight. I could tell they were contacts, though, and I was wanting to see her real eye color. Over all, she looked like the average young woman. I glanced above her head and the name read 'Luna Clay', as if to make sure that it was the right person one more time. Luna's lifespan was low anyways, and the numbers started rolling as I stalked behind her in the shadows of the buildings surrounding us.

I swiftly reached into my mid-calf boot and grabbed my short ninjato, smiling as I ran a finger along the cold blade. As I focused once more onto Luna, I made sure no one could see us as I jumped out of the shadows behind her and shoved a gag into her mouth so she couldn't scream for help. I stabbed her in the stomach, then slit her wrists to make sure she'd die quickly. I grinned wickedly as blood squirted out of her wrists, and my ninjato was drenched in the red liquid. Luna let out a muffled scream and her eyes went wider than they already were. She soon went limp in my arms, and I threw her to the ground. I stepped back and admired my work. Blood had splattered all over the walls of the buildings that enclosed the alley.

I crouched over the dead woman to see if I could make it look more like she killed herself, and licked the blood from my weapon and put it away quickly, then retrieved the gag from her mouth and stuck it in my other boot. Shoes come in handy when you want to hide stuff! I pried open Luna's left eye and moved the contact, revealing dark brown eyes. My entertainment was over, and I placed a large kitchen knife in one of her hands that was coated with her blood, then wiped the fingerprints off before standing back up to leave. As I started walking the opposite way I came, a smooth sounding voice froze me in my tracks.

"Making it look like she committed suicide, I have to give you credit on that. But, she was my prey and you killed her before I did. Now how will my bloodlust be quenched?" A man asked from behind me, and I could feel the persons gaze burn through me.

"Find someone else to kill. It was her time to go, anyways," I replied quietly as I pulled my weapon back out, only to have my wrists restrained and pulled behind me.

The person squeezed my wrist holding the weapon, making me drop my ninjato with a reflex. I tried to turn around but the man had me restrained with an iron grip by my wrists.

"Do you mind telling me why I don't see the date your supposed to die, Miss Amane Lamia?" The person asked, more like demanded.

"We can talk if you let me go and tell me who you are," I told him, knowing that if I can see his face I can see his name. What I wanted to know is how he has the eyes like mine, and how he snuck up behind me like that. I thought I made sure nobody was around.

Surprisingly, he let me go and spun me around to face him. The first thing I looked at was above his head. His name was Beyond Birthday, and I thought that was an odd name. After that the first thing I noticed was his crimson red eyes that was examining my own green ones. Beyond had somewhat messy/shaggy black hair and he was taller than me by at least six inches. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt and dark jeans, and he had pale skin from what I could tell. Over all, I thought he looked around my age and that he was quite...handsome? I really didn't know how to describe him.

"Beyond..Birthday. You seem like a unique human. By the way, you smell like blood," I commented, looking at those red eyes.

"As do you, Miss Lamia," he replied in a slightly monotone voice.

"I'm guessing you also have the special eyes?" I questioned Beyond.

"I suppose so..." he trailed off, staring at me.

My phone vibrated from my coat pocket, and I reached to get it without breaking eye contact with him, scared he might try to kill me when I'm not looking. I glanced at my phone to see what it said. _Misa wants me back at the hotel room_ soon.

"Uhm, I need to go Beyond. Good luck out there!" I told him with a small smile and turned to leave, only to have him grab ahold of my wrist.

"I don't trust you, your coming with me." Beyond said in a dark voice.

"Why don't you trust me?" I nearly squeaked in surprise.

"You know who I am, and you know what I do. Naturally, I wouldn't trust someone if they knew that... And I also witnessed you killing someone, and I can use that against you if you try to turn me in to authorities."

"Well...my sister wants me back at our hotel room soon, but I guess I could ditch her to stay with you for a while." I grinned, watching the corners of his mouth twitch upward into a smile.

**A/N- This is my first fanfiction! I just had to make a story about B, because he is one of my favorite DN characters. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So where are we going?" I asked Beyond curiously as we stood alone in the dark alley.

"Well, I guess to my place since your my little pet now."

"..." I stayed silent, and my eyes widened at the word 'pet'. That could mean a lot of things...

"Why do I have to be your pet anyways?" I finally asked him.

"Because you could be useful to me and help me with things," Beyond told me much to my surprise.

I didn't say anything but raised a brow at him. Noticing we were still in the alley and the dead woman was starting to reek, I gripped Beyond's arm and dragged him out of the alley and into the busy streets. I let him go as soon as we were back in the open, fearing someone would recognize me as Misa's sister and would start taking pictures or spreading rumors about me being with a mysterious man. I wasn't taking any chances.

As I got many curious looks from people passing by, I stepped closer to Mr. Birthday's side some more, slightly brushing agaisnt him as we walked. He noticed this and his red gaze turned to me, as if asking why I moved closer to him. _Does he even know that I'm a famous person's sister?_ I pondered silently but decided to ask him once there weren't as many people around.

"Why do you seem so worried, Miss Lamia?" Beyond suddenly asked me.

"I don't want anyone to notice me and cause a commotion, since I'm Misa's twin sister. I'm sorry if I invaded your personal zone, Master." I told him with a smirk when I called him 'Master'.

"I figured that was why, and it's okay with me, I didn't mind." Beyond smiled somewhat at me and I felt safe around this serial killer, so I stepped closer to him once more.

I followed him to an apartment building, watching him unlock to door to his apartment. I quietly followed him in, glancing around the dark room. From what I could see, it looked like a normal place besides the random stacks of papers in various places.

"I'll turn on the lights," Beyond told me and flipped the light switch. I blinked rapidly to get used to the sudden change in light.

Now I had a clearer look at him, and he had a clearer look at me. But instead of looking at him first, I decided to look around the apartment. I went over and looked at pictures of a man that looked like him that were up on the wall. The only difference was that this person had a different eye color, dark circles under his bulging eyes, and messier hair. For some reason, the pictures were cut and torn, as if Beyond had a grudge against this guy.

I decided to find out who the person was later. I turned around to find Beyond, who had went missing, but he came out of the kitchen licking red stuff from his long, slender fingers.

"What is that?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Strawberry jam. Do you want some?"

"I guess..." He held up a jam covered finger to my mouth. I looked at it and scooped some off, then ate it. "It's good, thanks. What's there to do around here, I'm bored?"

"I'll show you around then."

Beyond motioned for me to follow him up the stairs. He showed me the extra room which had a bathroom in it, and said that I'll be staying there. We went back downstairs and he pointed to his room's door to show me where it was at. After my little tour, my phone from my pocket to answer, but it was gone after I blinked.

"Hello?" I heard Beyond ask and I sent a little glar his way. "Miss Lamia is currently not available, but you can leave a message if you like."

I mentally facepalmed, knowing that it was Misa and that she'd be dumn enough to believe I wasn't there at the moment and leave a message. Beyond walked into the kitchen and I couldn't hear what he was saying to her. He came back a few second later with a jar of jam in one hand, and my phone in the other.

"It's quite alright, she can stay with me. Okay, bye Misa-Misa." Beyond said and handed the phone back to me after hanging up.

"What did my sister say?" I asked him.

"She said that something came up and she's going back to Japan now. I told her that you can stay with me for the time being."

"I need my stuff," I said with a hind of venom in my voice.

"I know, Misa said she will have someone drop off your things. Anyways, you look tired. You should go get some rest." Beyond told me.

"Is there a lock on the door to my room? I have a feeling I can't trust you yet..." I asked.

"Yes and why can't you trust me?" Beyond asked, sounding somewhat hurt.

"Because you don't trust me."

"Well that's an obvious answer, and I won't try anything while your asleep, if that's what you really wanted to know," Beyond told me in a serious tone.

"That is why I asked if there was a fucking lock! Anyways, goodnight!" I flashed a smile his way and ran up the stairs to my room.

I shut the door behind me and locked it, then sat on the bed. The walls were a dark red, like Beyond's eyes, and the blankets on the bed were black and fluffy. Everything seemed to be clean, which surprised me because B probably doesn't spend much time here. Sighing, I ran a hand through my long hair and went into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror above the sink. My emrald colored eyes didn't even seem real because they were such a deep green, so it looked like I wore contacts. Well, I guess people that have Shinigami eyes have odd eye colors.

I stirpped down and took a hot shower, then dried my hair the best I could with a towel afterwards. I was tired, just as Beyond had said, and I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed. My eyes snapped open whenever I felt something poke my shoulder. Looking around, I seen a smirkiing Beyond Birthday standing in front of me.

"Why the hell are you in here?" I screeched at him.

"To see if you were okay and to bring you your stuff," he replied and pointed to the suitcase next to my bed.

"Oh, well... thanks I guess." I said quietly and he left the room, closing the door behind him. _Didn't I lock the door? _ _Oh well, it's his home so he probably has a key to every door._

I zipped open the black polka-dotted green suitcase and found an outfit, then got out my toothbrush, hairbrush, as well as my eyeliner (something I always wore), and got ready for the day. I don't see why it takes most people so long to put on eye makeup, because it only takes me a few minutes.

I put on a black tutu skirt, red and black striped thigh-high stockings, a red corset that was trimmed in black lace, and pulled on my boots. Then I went downstairs to find Beyond.

I walked into the dark living room, and the only light was the little bit that escaped past the dark curtains on the windows. I didn't know where my 'Master' was until I felt hot breath on my bare shoulder. On instinct, I whirled around and quickly had my ninjato out, but I realized it was only him and calmed down, putting the weapon away.

"Hi Master," I greeted him with a small wave.

"Hello Miss Lamia. Do you mind telling me why you have a scar on your shoulder?" _Well damn it, I should have known that he would see it because my hair was pulled over one shoulder!_

"Uhm, you heard about my parents being killed right?" I looked down at the floor as I spoke to him.

"Yes, a burgular killed them. What about it?"

"I was the one that killed them." The corners of my mouth turned upward into a sadistic smirk, and I looked back up at Beyond.

He raised a brow but remained silent. "Well, I killed my father. We might as well sit down, because I'll tell you what really happened."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well...where should I start?" I asked myself quietly after we had sat down together on the couch.

Flashback...

I sat in front of a computer and clicked on pictures of my mother when she was pregnant. There were pictures of ultrasounds, but none of them had my name on them. I wondered why, but then soon found the answer as a file popped up that said, 'Our daughter'. Not daughters, but daughter. Only Misa's baby pictures were in the file, but the last few pics had another child with Misa. I read the caption underneath of the picture. It's exact words were 'the day we found Lamia'. A low growl rumbled in my throat.

I quickly got off of the computer and ran to my room. I wasn't even supposed to use my parent's computer. Wait, why should I even care. I was adopted, found, whatever. Honestly I didn't even care at the moment because the only feeling I felt was anger for them. They had lied to me about being Misa's twin sister. I didn't see why they never told me the truth, and all I could see in my darkening mind was my 'parents' screaming in pain as I made them suffer the _consequences._

A while had passed before I finally decided to confront my 'father' while he was alone in the living room one night. Over the weeks I had gone insane on the inside. Misa's model business had caused part of it because everyone kept pushing me to be a part of it, and I finally snapped. The ninjato I had bought recently was in my right hand as I crept up from behind on my 'father'.

"Lamia, what are you doing?" He literally shouted at me. Good thing 'mother' was asleep and Misa was out of the house at the moment, or my plan would be ruined.

He tried to yank the weapon from my grasp, but only caused the ninjato to twist around and point towards me instead of him as he tried to restrain me. His other hand grabbed my free one and he pulled me forward with a harsh tug, causing the blade to stab me in the shoulder. Immediately, he let me go and looked worried as he had accidentally cause me to be stabbed.

I winced in pain but ripped the blade out of my shoulder. _That would leave a mark_. I glared up at my guardian or whatever he was while he was distracted from the blood dripping down my arm, and stabbed him in the jugular. Fighting an adult had been harder than I thought it would be, but it was my first time and I had to practice. After all, practice does make perfect.

"Why?" The man had dropped to his knees and was gripping the wound with his hands, as if to make it stop bleeding. I had stabbed him in the side of the neck, so he had seconds left and I smirked as I saw the red numbers above his head lower every heartbeat. His hands were soon covered in his own blood, but I had to admit he was a strong man if he could live this long with a wound in a main artery.

"I'm not even your real daughter, you _lied_ to me my whole life." I pointed the blade at his face as I spat at him. With a quick movement, I stabbed him through the heart and retrieved my weapon swiftly from his body.

I licked my ninjato, wondering what someone else's blood tasted like. His was salty yet sweet at the same time. Overall, it was a treat for my hard work.

"What on earth is happening down here?" My 'mother' screeched as she woke up and walked down the stairs, only to pause at the scene in front of her.

Her brown eyes widened, and she wasn't aware of what was happening behind her. A man with a ski-mask on had crept through the back door, and he was holding a large knife. I slowly backed away towards the front door as my 'mother' yelled and screamed at me wanting to know what happened, then ran as fast as I could. The bloodcurdling screams I heard soon after told me that the man had killed her. It all worked out well for me, because everybody thought it was the burglar that killed them both.

Flashback over...

"Hmm." Beyond muttered and ate some jam he had pulled out of nowhere. "What did you do after you ran off?"

"Called the police. They got what they deserved; my parents did." We sat in silence for a while. I was thinking about my first murder, but then BB asked me a question.

"Will you go somewhere with me today?"

"Yeah, where are we going?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"When can I go home?" I asked him another question and he shrugged again and walked out the door and into the dim daylight. I followed him like a loyal pet would.

"Hey, we match Beyond," I giggled as I seen he was wearing a red and black striped long-sleeved shirt and black pants.

"I guess we do. You can go wherever you want, just try not to get into trouble, Lamia. Also, buy me some strawberry jam."

"Yes 'Master'," I replied with a smirk and walked away from him.

I walked into a candy shop and looked around. I bought Beyond some homemade jam, and me some suckers. After I walked out of the store, I started to wonder where Beyond was. _Eh, it's not like I really care or anything. Perhaps I'll find a random stranger to murder. After all, practice does make perfect._ I thought happily and snuck into an alley.

I didn't have to wait long before my victim wandered into the shadows of the alley. It was a woman that looked around my age dressed like a whore. Her bleach blonde hair was put into a high ponytail tied by a blue ribbon, which matched her blue shirt that shows off her flat stomach. I glanced above her head and read the name that the floating letters said.

_Lucy Loutis. Her lifespan is spinning, probably because she can escape her death right now._ I dropped the bag of candy and drew my ninjato. Lucy spun around at the sound and was stabbed through the stomach. _ You shouldn't have turned around._ I smirked and stabbed her again, laughing at the screams she let out.

I wiped my weapon on her to clean it off, not wanting to drink her blood because the way she was dressed, and that could mean her blood wasn't as_ pure_ as I liked it. Then I put it away and grabbed the bag of candy, running off to find Beyond. When I ran out of the alley I knocked down a black headed woman.

"S-Sorry!" I said out of breath and helped her up.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying much attention anyways." She smiled. She looked several years older than me, and her eyes narrowed as she looked at me.

I felt threatened by her gaze. I glanced around us and spotted Beyond walking towards me. _I wonder why Miss Naomi Misora is staring at me like that._ I thought silently, then I realized what it probably was.

"Are you Lamia Amane?" Naomi asked and I nodded.

_Phew, I thought she seen some blood on me or something._ I mentally sighed in relief.

"Well, uhm, I have to go," I quickly thought up a lie. "My sister wants me to get ready to go back to Japan. Nice meeting you Naomi Misora." I smiled and walked away from her quickly before she could ask how I knew her name. I didn't see B anywhere so I continued walking.

As I was walking down a street with no people, someone wrapped their arms around my waist and covered my mouth as they pulled me into an alley. I recognized the smell of strawberry jam, and knew it was Beyond Birthday.

Something cold and wet went over my cheek, and I turned my head slightly to see it was BB licking me. That boy never ceased to amaze me. I grabbed the hand that was covering my mouth and lowered it.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Licking your cheek."

"Well I knew that. But why? Is there blood on it?"

B nodded and I sighed. No wonder Misora was looking at me like that earlier. I never worried about blood getting on me. Then I remembered the jam and candy I had bought for Beyond. I turned around and held up the bag. "Here ya go, 'Master'." I said putting emphasis on 'Master' as always.

"Thank you." He said and patted me on the head. He took the bag and walked out of the dark alley and into the light outside, with me right behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is somewhat longer than the others. I would appreciate if anyone would give me ideas of how B and Lamia can grow closer; and maybe some humorous scenes. Enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 4**

On our way back to BB's apartment, we passed the alley that had the dead whore in it. Police and ambulance trucks were there already, and I unconsciously moved closer to Beyond. I looked over at his face and seen him smirk, then he let out a low chuckle.

"Good job Lamia." He praised me in a low voice. I then noticed how close we were and I grabbed ahold of his sleeve so I wouldn't get lost. It's not like I was going to anyways...

"Excuse me Miss Amane, but will you please come over here for a second?" I looked around and found the owner of the voice. It was Misora.

"Damn it." I growled under my breath. BB looked at me with concerned red eyes, then glanced at the woman that called out to me. "Do you need me to wait for you?" He asked me in a whisper. I shook my head and let go of his arm and walked over to where Misora was.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I noticed that you looked suspicious earlier." She told me.

"How? I was only in a hurry to find my friend." I told her, and looked behind her to see a few police officers and other people looking through the alley. _I knew I shouldn't have helped this woman up and talked to her, she's an FBI agent!_

"Is that so? You were out of breath and had a blood stain on your face, and we were around this area where a murder had recently been committed. It just made me think that you were somehow involved." She told me and tilted my head to the side and put on an innocent look. _Time to act like Misa-Misa._

"I honestly don't know what your talking about, mam. That was only strawberry syrup from the ice cream I ate earlier. Besides, how would I have time to plan out a murder if I've only been here a few days? Honestly, I don't have time for that." She hesitantly nodded in agreement , and I turned to leave but she stopped me.

"How did you know my name earlier?" I had to come up with a lie and fast.

"I had heard about your work and stuff, and I've really admired it." I looked at the pavement and then back at her.

"Oh. Well that is understandable." Misora commented.

"Well I have to go, see you." I waved goodbye and briskly walked to BB's apartment. He was already home because the door was unlocked, but I had expected that. I was somewhat scared of entering the house because Beyond might jump out at me or something. But, he was just sitting on the couch doing something on his laptop and scooping strawberry jam into his mouth.

I didn't say anything to him but sat beside him and ran a hand through my hair. _That was a close one Lamia. Note to self, always make sure you are clean of blood before leaving the crime scene._ I mentally sighed before swiping a sucker out of B's hand and placing it in my mouth. Beyond glared at me for a moment before looking back at the computer screen.

I closed my eyes and curled up on the couch. All was peaceful until the familiar sound of me getting a text message woke me from my peacefulness. I grabbed the phone off of the little table in front of the couch and looked at what had been sent to me.

Misa asked me when I was going back to Japan and I just ignored it, but a few minutes later she sent me a picture of me and Beyond walking down the streets of L.A. My eyes widened in surprise as I looked over the picture. I was clutching B's arm like a little kid would if they were scared they would get lost, and Misa wanted to know who the man in the picture with me was. _Well fuck me sideways, we've been caught._

"Uhm, Beyond?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes Lamia?" He questioned without taking his eyes off the screen of his laptop.

"Look at this." I handed the phone over to him, and he gazed at it a few seconds before typing something and handing it back to me.

I looked at what he had sent Misa. He told her that it was the guy she had talked to last night, and that I would go back to Japan whenever I felt like it. I smiled a little. Beyond had only met me yesterday, but it seemed like we met a lifetime ago.

* * *

I skipped happily down the dark streets, looking for the man I was supposed to kill. The same person that had payed me to kill Luna payed me once again to kill someone. This will be the second time I've killed a man, and I hope it'll be easy this time. I had told Beyond I was leaving for a while, and he said okay and went back to working on his laptop. Apparently he trusted me now.

I was mostly assigned to get rid of minor criminals and drug addicts; sometimes I even got to kill infamous criminals too. Not that I really cared, because this world was a rotten place and I want to help purify it of dirty people. I only killed people I was assigned to, except for the random strangers I practice on. I always made sure to judge them before I did attack though, because if they didn't look like they did bad things, I would more than likely leave them alone. My 'boss' assigned me people to assassinate after he knows my location, the person's history, and I have to contact him to confirm the target has been killed.

When I passed the bar I was told I would more than likely find my victim at, I seen the man I was supposed to kill walk out with a woman and go around the back of the building. I crumbled up the printed off picture of him that I had been emailed, and tossed it into a nearby trash-can. The thing that made this hit it all the better for me because it would be a while before anyone found the bodies, and I get to kill an extra person, because she was an exception for being involved with my target. Practice does make perfect, after all.

I smirked evilly and followed the couple. I didn't care about the names of them or the lifespans, because I just wanted to rid this world of more disgusting people. If anyone knew my true nature, I would be considered a disgusting criminal myself.

_Eww. At least their distracted with their lovemaking to even notice me. _I mentally groaned as I got out my ninjato, wanting to kill myself instead of them because I almost always hated romance shit.

They're back's were facing me, and I went up to them and stabbed the man who was on top of the woman through the back, making the blade go all the way through him. His guts dripped off of my ninjato as I pulled it out of him, causing a splattering sound. I kicked him off of the prostitute that was moaning and had her eyes closed, completely unaware that her 'man' had just been killed.

I drove the heel of my boot into her face, grinning as she screamed in pain. Her 'mans' blood had splattered all over her stomach; as well as a little bit of his intestines. The blade of my ninjato was shoved through her throat to make her shut up. I brought the blood covered weapon up to my lips and lapped the blood off. Their blood didn't taste as good since they were drunk, and I frowned but got over it.

I did the usual; cleaning my ninjato and making sure no blood was left on me, then went back to the busy night streets. I pulled out my phone and called the all too familiar number of the person that assigns me hits. Their voice was distorted to hide their identity, as well as mine.

"This is Lamia. Victim #255 is taken care of. Are there any more minor criminals I need to get rid of in the area I am currently located at?" I asked.

"Not for now. You don't want to cause anymore suspicion by killing more people in the same area do you?" They replied and I nearly flinched as I remembered how Misora had caught onto me a few weeks ago.

"No, I already rouse the suspicion of a FBI agent. I will contact you whenever I move into a different location." With that I hung up and threw the phone into the road, smirking as I seen it get crushed by a large truck that drove by.

* * *

"Miss Lamia, have you heard of L?" Beyond asked me suddenly after finishing off another jar of strawberry jam.

"Of course. I have to be careful about people I kill; and when I kill them so that he never finds out about me." I told him.

"What do you think about him?"

"Honestly, I would love to taste his blood. To me he is the greatest criminal because he gets rid of all of the good humans that try to rid the world of rotten ones, such as myself," I twirled a strand of my hair in thought before continuing. "I'd like to taste your blood too, Beyond. With all of the sweets you eat you should taste good."

"I'm going to make a case that even he cannot solve." B said completely ignoring what I had said.

"Is that what you've been working on ever since we met?" I asked him and he nodded, then gazed at the picture of the man that looked somewhat like him.

_That man in the picture must be L._ I decided then stared at it. I was scared of the truth about a pop-star's sister being revealed...that she was a freelance hitman that likes to taste the blood of her victims, because if anyone did find out, L would surely be the first to hunt me down. In the past year, I have killed over 255 people, ridding this world of just a small percentage of rotten people. Beyond will help out too I suppose, since he's going to make a case not even the supposedly best detective in the world can't solve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Beyond and I were sitting on swings at a nearby park, enjoying the cool air of the evening. I had a sucker in my mouth, crunching on it loudly. _ I wonder what B's past was like..he must know L personally because of the pictures that he has of them, but where they were torn I couldn't see L's real name. If I had his name, I could hunt him down and kill him. But; that's too risky. Maybe I should find him and become friends with him then kill him? Well damn, I'm crazy. I wonder if people find out the true me if I'll be sent to a mental hospital..._ I ranted in my mind until Beyond woke me from my reverie by pushing my swing high up in the air.

I flinched because I wasn't paying attention and fell off in mid-air. I landed on the grass with a thud. "Ouch, that hurt." I mumbled under my breath and got up. My clothes weren't covered with dust or dirt, but I still dusted them off anyways and faced my Master.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?" Beyond asked and patted my head, stroking my hair lightly.

"Of course not," I told him as I looked up at his face, staring at those beautiful red eyes of his.

"Well at least I didn't hurt you." He told me and used his thumb to wipe a speck of dirt off of my face. "You wouldn't even care if I did get hurt!" I laughed a bit and playfully shoved him away.

"Your probably right. But I would feel bad if I hurt you." B admitted.

"Really?" I asked hopefully. He sounded like he really meant it.

"Yeah, because it would be pet abuse." I kept a straight face and glared at him as he laughed. His laugh was like an insane person's. But he is insane so... whatever, you get the point.

He quit laughing as he seen me walk closer to him. I rose a fist, acting like I was going to punch him. Beyond's face showed panic for only a mere second, or it was my imagination. _Haha, fell for the bait._ I rose a leg and kicked him in the stomach, making him topple over, clutching his stomach.

Beyond quickly got back to his feet and stared at me. My eyes widened, and I knew at that moment I had to run. I ran out of the park before BB could start running after me. I heard footsteps close behind, so I bolted across the road.

*Smack!*

**Beyond Birthday POV:**

Lamia took off running after she seen me get back to my feet. "Ow, she can kick pretty well." I groaned and rubbed my sore stomach. I followed her to the edge of the road then stopped whenever I heard the screech of breaks, and a loud thud.

My red gaze turned to see what the owner of the sound was. I spotted what looked like Lamia had been hit by a taxi, and her figure was laying on the hood of the yellow car; blood trickling from her mouth. I felt my heart skip a beat whenever I seen her, and I ran quickly over to where she was at. The driver of the cab had stepped out and was holding Lamia's head up and asking her if she was okay.

Just whenever I opened my mouth to cuss the person out and grab Lamia, I saw her hand slither into her boot and grab her ninjato. I stayed where I was and smirked, going to enjoy the show. She jumped to her feet and held the blade against the man's throat, pinning him against the yellow car-hood.

"Of course I'm okay, but your not. Time for your punishment!" I heard her normaly quiet and sweet voice hiss and I saw the sadistic glint in her emerald green eyes as she stabbed the man in the chest. She kicked him off of the car and from my distance it looked like he was the one that was hit because of the puddle of blood forming around his body.

Lamia licked the ninjato; frowning slightly at the taste of his blood, and put the ninjato away. She reached into the man's coat pocket and snatched his wallet, then turned and met my curious gaze. She tried to walk over to me but limped, and then she put her hands on her knees and winced in pain. Normally I would think it was funny if someone was in pain, but it made my heart ache for some reason whenever I seen my companion wounded. I quickly walked over to her and tilted her head up so that she was looking at me.

"Be more careful, Lamia. You don't want to hurt yourself anymore than that. Here, let me help you." I offered and held my arms open, but she shook her head.

"I'm-" she paused as she coughed horribly and blood splattered on the ground in front of her. "I'm fine Beyond. We need to go back to your apartment before we cause a commotion." I knew what she meant, because there were more cars going to pass by the scene in a few moments. The only good thing was that we were on a backstreet, and anyone that didn't know the taxi driver would think he was the one that got hit and the driver took off running to escape punishment.

To Lamia's dismay, I put one arm under her legs and wrapped the other around her back as I picked her up. "We need to get out of here," I said as I looked into her wide green eyes. She relaxed in my arms and allowed me to carry her back to safety without complaining.

When we arrived back at the apartment, I held her up with one arm, leaning her against my hip (because she wasn't that heavy) and opened the door, kicking it shut behind us. I gently laid her on the couch and ran to the bathroom to get things to clean her up with.

"Try to stay still." I commanded and dipped a cloth in a bowl of warm water, and wiped the blood from her cheeks and mouth.

I then wiped away as much as I could from the skin that was visible, not wanting to make her uncomfortable by taking her clothes off and cleaning the wounds under them.

"Thank you.." She said and smiled slightly. "Can you leave while I do the rest?"

I nodded and left the living room, going into my room while she cleansed the rest of her injuries.

**Normal POV:**

I healed up pretty fast over the course of the next few weeks, with the help of Beyond of course. I couldn't thank him enough for being so kind and caring while I couldn't move well. All that was wrong with me was a lot of gashes and cuts on my sides and back, a sprained ankle, and possibly a fractured rib or two. The coughing up blood explained that I had fractured a couple of ribs. Other than the slight pain in my ribs if I moved too quickly, I was back to normal.

Right now I was leaving the candy store, being careful about my surroundings because Beyond wasn't with me and I sure didn't want to go to the hospital if another incident happened. I had spent all of the money from that one man's wallet on candy and stuff, as well as a new cellphone. He surprisingly had several hundred dollars on him at the time.

I stopped at the park that was close to the apartment and called Misa. More than likely she was worried sick about me because I haven't contacted her in over a month.

"Hello? Misa-Misa speaking!" The cheery blonde's voice squeaked through the phone.

"Hi Misa, it's Lamia." I said in a normal tone of voice.

"Lamia-chan! Misa has missed you so much, why don't you come back home?" I mentally face-palmed because I didn't want to go back unless Beyond was going with me. He was what I considered a _friend_ to me and I didn't want to leave him.

"Eh, it's nice getting away from everyone you know? Besides, I've made a new friend, and I don't plan on leaving him yet."

"He?" Misa questioned sounding curious. _Shit. Now she's gonna think I have a boyfriend._

"The guy that was in that one picture with me. How did you get that picture anyways?"

"It was online on some website. They said some pretty interesting things about you two on there recently." I could just hear the smirk in her voice.

"What kind of things?"

"Oh not much. Just that you two were caught playing in a park together!"

"That is true Misa, but I assure you nothing is going on between me and my friend. I have to go." I hung up before she could squeal in my ear again, and went to Beyond's apartment quickly, sticking a sucker in my mouth to eat on the way there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You made me a cake?" Beyond raised a brow and I nodded, sitting the jam-filled cake in front of him. I haven't cooked in a while, so I baked B a cake since he's a good 'Master'.

I watched as he scooped a bite into his mouth. He looked at me and smiled. "This is really good Lamia. Why didn't you bake me something before?" He asked me and I shrugged.

I plopped onto the couch beside him and rubbed my throat. It burned randomly; and I would be in so much pain that I ran to my room and cut my hand on my ninjato to drink my own blood. I guess that's why it hurt so bad. Not drinking blood of other humans caused my throat to burn and my stomach to knot up and ache. This has never happened before, because I've never went this long without killing someone.

"What's wrong Miss Lamia?" B asked as he sat his laptop down on the nearby table as well as an empty plate; which once had a cake on it.

"I'm sorry B, but I need to go. I can't take this anymore." I rasped as I stood to leave.

"I want to go with you."

"Whatever," I mumbled as my companion got up and followed me out of the house.

I didn't say a word to Beyond as we walked. My eyes were shining as I scanned the crowds for a victim. I needed one with _pure_ blood so that I could satisfy my bloodlust. BB seemed to know why I had left but didn't say anything about it. _These are the only times I'll take exceptions on not killing a bad person. I just can't stand this pain much longer._

* * *

I stood over the body of the man I had killed. We were in an abandoned warehouse; which with the help of Beyond I had dragged the man in here. B was leaning against the wall by the entrance to make sure no unwanted visitors came.

"Oh what a good day this is!" I laughed like a maniac (which I was) and sliced the man's stomach open. I dropped my ninjato beside my feet and crouched down. My hands were covered with blood. The delicious red liquid was all over my arms and probably my face as well because I took the person's intestines and threw them around like confetti. My teeth sank into the gash on the man's neck that had killed him earlier, and I probably looked like a vampire right now as I drank all of the blood I could get from the wound. It was very good, because he was an O-negative.

I was done having fun after I quenched my thirst, so I put away my weapon and walked over to Beyond. He cracked up a little when he seen me.

"What's so funny?" I hissed at him and pouted.

"Nothing. It's just that you remind me so much of myself right now; all covered in blood and laughing like crazy." He told me.

"Well I'll take that as a compliment, thank you Beyond." I said and walked outside with him. We had to stick with the shadows because I couldn't let anyone see me like this. But if I was caught I could just say that Beyond and I were just cosplaying.

When we arrived back home unharmed, the first thing I did was take a shower to wash all of the blood off of me. The next day Beyond was typing away on his laptop once again and asked me to help him out with something. He explained some of this plan of his to me whenever he led me to the nearby park.

"So, your a detective now and your name is Rue Ryuzaki?" I asked, swirling around a sour-apple sucker in my mouth.

"That's right. Only a few more weeks until my fun begins." Beyond told me as we sat on a park bench, looking up at the clear sky. Nobody around was close enough to hear our conversation, so I was free to ask whatever I wanted.

"And it won't be fun for me if I get left out." I pouted like a little kid.

"You'll be involved my dear pet Lamia." He told me and patted my head like he always does. But now Beyond strokes my hair in an affectionate way..and my face warmed up every time he did it. I looked away and let my hair frame my face to hide the small blush that appeared.

"What will I do, Master?" I asked when I looked back at him a few seconds after my face had cooled down.

"You will help find victims for me. I already have the first two picked out, I just need help finding the third one. I'll tell you all of my plan later." Beyond told me with an evil glint in his red eyes, but then they turned emotionless once again.

"Sounds like fun. It's been several weeks since I've talked to Misa, so I better contact her and let her know I'm okay before she goes crazy and sends a search team for me." I sighed and stood up. "This sunlight is killing me anyways; I hope I didn't get a tan." Beyond chuckled and stood up also.

"You didn't get a tan. Besides, I was wanting to go home so I could be in a cool and dark place." B told me and I grabbed ahold of his sleeve like I usually did.

* * *

Misa was so relieved that I emailed her. I'm currently looking at the different people with their first and last names starting with B around L.A. Beyond told me his plan, which I found interesting but I personally did not like his last victim; himself. BB was entertaining and I didn't want to go back to the boring life of following Misa everywhere after Beyond Birthday is dead; and I knew that I entertained him as well. But the man is stubborn and I know I cannot change his mind.

I just hoped we didn't get more attached to each other than we already was, because I didn't know how crazy I would go after he killed himself. _ What if he doesn't kill himself, but instead is stopped in the act? I can only hope, because I cannot see his lifespan to confirm it._

"Backyard Bottomslash. Twenty-six year old female currently working at a bank." I said with a triumphant smile as I looked at the woman's staff photo, and her lifespan was very low. She didn't have much longer to live and her initials were BB.

"Good work. Here, have some strawberry jam." Beyond told me and held the jar he was eating out of to me, but I gently pushed it back to him.

"No thanks Beyond. I need to satisfy my bloodlust before my throat starts burning again. I'll be gone a while." I stood up from my spot on the couch, only to be pulled back down.

"Stay here with me, Lamia." The raven haired man told me as he leaned in close to my face.

My emerald orbs stared into crimson red ones. _Beyond...can't you see the hunger in my eyes? _I asked myself in my mind, too scared to ask him aloud.

Beyond grabbed both of my wrists before I could react and held them above my head, then used his free hand to reach down into my boot to grab my ninjato. He let me go but held my weapon captive. Beyond quickly made a small incision on his neck, and then put the weapon back into my boot. His gaze met with mine and he smirked at my shocked expression.

"Here. My pet deserves it. You even said you would like to try my blood before." Beyond said and tilted his head a little to the side to give me access to the oozing red liquid coming out of the small cut on his neck.

I hesitantly reached up and moved his soft black hair out of the way. Then as the scent of his blood hit my nose, my hands started shaking and I wrapped them around his pale neck. I pounced on him and everything was a blur. I lost control again as I did whenever I killed my father.

My tongue lapped up all of the blood and I sucked on the cut in hope of getting more, but the bleeding had stopped. I pulled away and blinked a few times because I was in a daze, and blushed once I seen the position we were in. Beyond was laying on his back on the couch, and I was straddling him on his waist. _I must have shoved him down whenever I pounced on him._

"I'm s-sorry!" I stuttered as my face cooled down and returned pale once more. I moved off of Beyond and he sat up.

"There's a bit of blood right there." He told me and pointed at the corner of my mouth. I rose my hand to wipe it off, but Beyond invaded my personal space and pinned me against the couch. "I'll get that for you." He told me in a playful tone and brought my face closer to his.

He licked the still warm blood from the corner of my mouth. When B pulled away we stared at each other, then both of us turned as red as a tomato. _We almost kissed! I can't believe I'm letting myself get attached to someone.._

"Beyond...?" I asked quietly. His gaze met mine again. "Yes Miss Lamia?" He questioned.

"...You taste good." I said after a long and silent pause.

"It's your reward. I'm sorry for what just happened, I-" I cut him off. "It's okay. I just might be able to fall for you, Beyond Birthday." I told him in a monotone voice, but then threw a wink and a smirk at him, standing back up.

Beyond smirked as well but stayed silent. I went up the stairs and into my room, then sat at the window and looked out at the city. It was so busy outside during the day, but at night is whenever everyone hides because the predators come out. I licked my lips at the thought of tasting more of B's sweet blood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Beyond and I snuck down the streets of Los Angelos on July 22nd. It was dark outside, and even the moon was covered by dark clouds, which left only the street lamps to guide people's way as the rain softly drizzled. I pulled my hood over my head and so did BB. We were almost to where we needed to be; the LAPD headquarters.

My ninjato was up the sleeve of my hoodie for easy access if we had to fight. But, I doubt that we would have to because the police department is closed this late at night, but a few FBI agents were probably still there just in case of a late night emergency. Beyond suddenly stopped in front of me and pushed me behind him as he peered around the corner of the building. He glanced back at me and nodded, telling me it was safe for me to go do my part.

I dashed quickly around the corner and hid in a nearby shadow. My green eyes were glowing in the dark as I searched for the security cameras._ Found you._ I went to the side where it's line of vision wouldn't catch me, and sliced it right off if it's stand with my ninjato. I looked around and didn't see anymore cameras on the back side of the building, and I motioned for Beyond that it was okay for him to leave the puzzle. We had to move quickly before the late night workers realized one of the security cameras had been destroyed.

B slid the envelope that had the crossword puzzle in it into the mail slot of the LAPD building, then we ran. _Step 1 complete._

Beyond had gave them this crossword puzzle that was so hard a normal person couldn't figure it out, but a genius like L could. I was quite the genius myself, but not like L is. I was homeschooled my whole life, so I could work at my own pace. I finished classes earlier this year and I wasn't really worried about university at the moment. I had business to finish with Mr. Birthday, then after we're done with the murders in L.A we can do whatever we want.

* * *

I was taking a walk and went to the park that I usually went to when I am bored. I sat on the bench and stretched out on it since nobody was around. My eyes drifted shut and when I reopened them, it looked like it was around midnight. I sat up and yawned, running a hand through my hair and dusting off my clothes. Deciding to go back to B's, I took a short cut through an almost pitch-black alley. Not a good idea on my watch, because I witnessed a man strangling a woman.

I just sighed and walked past them, trying to ignore the cut-off screams of the woman as she cried for me to help. The man however wouldn't let me get away, and threw the woman to the ground and ran over to me. He lunged at me, going to tackle me to the ground. _ Why do I even bother? I'd be assigned to kill this man later anyways, might as well save the damn weak bitch over there._

As the man neared me I roundhouse kicked him in the neck, making him slam against the ground. I turned and kept walking, not wanting to kill anyone at the moment because I would have a witness. But if he attacks me again I will tear his neck open. Sure enough, the strange man lunged at me again, but this time when he reached me, I stabbed him in the jugular with my ninjato. I licked the blood off of the blade and put it away. His blood was _decent_. I walked over to the trembling woman.

"You okay?" I asked with fake concern. She nodded. I could faintly make out the glow of her hazel eyes in the dark alley.

"Thank you for saving me! Who are you?" The woman asked.

"I don't tell strangers." I spat and left, running to the apartment.

Slamming the door shut behind me, I groaned and pulled on my hair as I collapsed on the couch beside Beyond. He glanced at me and moved his laptop over to the little table in front of the couch. "What happened to you?" B asked me.

"I had a bad walk home." I replied and curled up, laying my head on Beyond's lap. He stroked my hair trying to calm me down, and it worked. "I took a shortcut to here through an alley; walked past a man strangling a woman, and got attacked. I just killed the man and drank some of his blood. The woman asked for a name and I didn't tell her. She thanked me for saving her but I ran here as fast as I could."

"As long as your okay, everything is fine Miss Lamia. You live up to the origin of your name." He told me with a smile as I looked up at him.

"Oh? I do?" I questioned and he nodded. "Lamia is a demon that preys on humans and drinks they're blood." B told me and I laughed, and he joined in.

After a while I fell asleep on Beyond, and ended up in my own bed later that night. I looked at the ceiling and smiled. I've made a close friend, and not just one that's a creepy stalker and just wants to use me to get close to Misa, and he was nice enough to carry me to my room and cover me with blankets.

* * *

I was laying on the couch impatiently waiting Beyond's return. He said he was going to commit the first murder, on July 31st; and I knew with his brains and all he could pull the whole plan off without being caught unless the suicide attempt fails. However, he had stole my makeup to make himself look like be had bags under his eyes and he wore grey contacts; almost black. He said that when he had to play the role of Rue that he had to hide his appearance. His hair was messier than usual, and he had looked almost exactly like a copy of the man in the ruined picture, L.

I heard the door open and close and I jumped to my feet. _Beyond is back! I never thought I'd be happier to see someone in my whole life... _Beyond looked at me and smirked, then walked over. I looked up at his beautiful red eyes and smiled.

"Everything went as planned. I doubt the FBI or police will be able to find out the meaning of the clues I left before the other victims are dead." Beyond told me knowing I was about to ask. "Not unless L gets involved." He continued.

"I baked you a cake." I said with a big smile and pointed to the strawberry cake sitting on the coffee table, waiting to be eaten.

"Thank you." He said and grabbed a fork, taking a big bite of the cake. He held up his fork when I sat by him. "Open up." B told me. I opened my mouth and he fed me like a parent would a little kid. After I swallowed the cake I giggled.

"I'm glad everything went okay. Even though you were only gone for a few hours, I still got lonely." I told him. He turned to me and smiled, then patted my head.

"How about we go for a walk right now? It's dark and cool out." Beyond suggested and I perked up. "Okay!" I chirped happily.

We exited the apartment and walked out into the cool night. I stretched my arms and sighed out happily. "It looks like its going to rain again." I mentioned as I looked up at the cloudy night sky. Beyond just nodded in agreement.

"I've been wanting to know something for a while Beyond." I decided now was the time to ask him about his past.

"What is it?" B asked me.

"What was your past like?" I asked, then frowned as he stayed silent. "How do you know L?" I then asked him.

"We both went to the same orphanage. It soon became an orphanage for geniuses because of L. It's called Wammy's House," he actually had a different tone of voice, but I couldn't identify the emotion in it. "My roommate committed suicide because they couldn't handle the stress of becoming L's heir. I escaped the place, and here I am now," Beyond looked into my eyes and whispered, "With a woman that is just like me."

His red eyes stared into my emerald ones as we both stayed silent. A drop of rain hit my face and streamed down it, making me break our stare-off to wipe it off. _ L had driven people into insanity...I feel bad for Beyond._

I glanced back at him and gave a small smile as I embraced him, squeezing him slightly. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he returned the hug, and after what seemed like an eternity we let go of each other and continued on our walk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The murders were over with. Now, BB, or in this case Rue, has been hired by the first victims parents to investigate the crime scene. Beyond told me to stay around the house so that I could warn him if someone was coming. The police have already searched the crime scene and they found nothing. I have a feeling that L will send someone else to search it though.

I sat on a bench across the road from the house. A familiar black-headed woman caught my attention. _Naomi Misora_. I crushed the juice box that I had in my hands as I seen Misora walking towards the house, causing juice to squirt all over the sidewalk. I grumbled and threw it away in a nearby trash-can. _I have to tell Beyond he's got company on the way._

I entered the house via the back door, making sure nobody was around first of course. I found B sitting on a chair in the living room with his knees up to his chest. _What an odd way to sit. Why is he sitting like that?_ I wondered but pushed the question away.

"Hello Lamia." Beyond greeted me.

"You'll have company any moment now. It's the FBI agent, Naomi Misora." I told him and crossed my arms.

"So?"

"I suggest you go hide or something. Spy on her to see if she contacts L, then come out and tell her that your the detective that Bridesmade's family hired." I shoved him off the chair and dragged him into the nearest bedroom, which happened to be the room that BB killed his first victim in.

I heard the front door open and close. I glanced down at the floor and waved goodbye to BB, then snuck out the back door. _Phew, we were so close to being caught!_ I sighed in relief and went back to the bench I was sitting on moments ago.

Whenever Misora and Beyond finally exited the house, I was about to doze off into reverie. I snorted in laughter as I seen how BB was walking. His back was haunched a little and his hands were in his pockets. _ He's mocking L I suppose._

Misora went on her own way and Beyond came over to where I was at. "How did everything go?" I questioned him after I stood up.

"She had great deduction skills. No wonder L chose her to look in on this case." He answered.

"You mean your case, right?" I smirked at him.

"I suppose so." Beyond said and started walking. I followed him and grabbed ahold of his sleeve like always. I noticed his posture was back to normal after a few minutes. Beyond creeped me out right now because his eyes were bulging and dark, while his normal eyes were pretty.

* * *

"Why the fuck are you following me!" I yelled at a man that had short-ish black hair and ice blue eyes.

The young man just smirked at my tone of voice and choice of colorful language. People walking around us stared, and I didn't care at all. I wanted this person to leave me alone. _ I don't care if everyone sees this, he shouldn't have messed with a sadistic sociopath._

"Raye Pember." I said in a quiet, dark voice. The black-headed man must have pondered how I knew his name, and rose a brow at me.

"Tell me why you are following me." I told him. He flashed an FBI ID at me, and my eyebrows furrow in anger.

"You are under surveillance by the LAPD. Now answer my question. How did you figure out my name before I showed you my ID, Lamia Amane?"

"Why am I under surveillance? What the hell did I ever do!?" I nearly screamed at the man, ignoring his question.

"Your sister's managers wanted to make sure you were doing okay, so they assigned me to make sure you are behaving because you have been seen with a man several times and you refused to tell Misa who he was. For all they know he could be a criminal, and you might be working with him." Raye explained to me in a serious voice, and his blue eyes narrowed.

I sighed and put a hand on my hip. _ Who does this guy think he is! Stalking me and then saying Misa wanted somebody to make sure I was okay...but that is believable. Still, Raye needs to go away before I kill him._

"I would suggest that you quit following me." I shoved past him and walked on. Sure enough he kept following me, but this time I grabbed my ninjato and spun around, catching Raye off-guard. I sliced in an upwards motion, planning on cutting the man's cheek, but the man caught onto the attack quickly and barely managed to dodge it. All he got was a tear in his suit's sleeve.

And as usual, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and I was stabbed in the arm for a second by what I supposed was a needle, and I winced in pain. My arm that was holding my ninjato went numb after I slashed at Raye some more, causing me to drop the weapon. I decided to kick Raye since my sword-arm went numb. Not a good idea on my watch, because as my foot came in contact with Raye's face, my vision blurred and everything went black.

**A/N- I have to thank all of the people that have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story; and since it's my first fanfiction, it means a lot to me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Beyond Birthday POV:

Misora told me that she had to go fix her makeup, and she ran to the bathroom. I followed and leaned in on the door to listen because I heard her talking. She's probably going to think I'm a stalker or something, but I needed to know if she was contacting L again.

"You were attacked by the person you were assigned to follow! Raye, who was this person?" Misora asked her fiancé.

There was a silence for a few moments. "I knew she was trouble. She looked suspicious when I first ran into her. There happened to be a murder in the area at the time too, and she had blood splattered on her face. She lied to me and said it was strawberry syrup." I immediately knew who they were talking about, and I decided to listen on more of the conversation to make sure Lamia was alright.

"So one of your coworkers injected her with a drug that knocked her out before she could do any more damage to you? Are you okay?" There was a hint of a change in the tone of Misora's voice. She sounded worried, just like I was right now.

"That's good to hear. She's on her way back to Japan right now while she's unconscious...so there shouldn't be any more murders in the area. But, there isn't enough proof to say that she was the one that has killed several people outside of the murder case that I am investigating."

That was all I needed to hear to my make my heart ache. I frowned and went back to the chair I was sitting on, and started eating strawberry jam like crazy because I was stressed, and it helped calmed my nerves. I went home early today since Misora had cracked the code in the books. We'll be investigating the second crime scene tomorrow, and I somewhat looked forward to the fourth and final scene, because since Miss Lamia is gone I felt lonely. It felt like the other half of me was missing.

Later that day, I sat in the window sill of her room where she liked to sit at night, and stared into the gloomy sky.

"Do you feel the same way, Lamia-chan?"

* * *

Normal POV:

I jumped up startled. I could have swore that I just heard Beyond's voice, but I could just be imagining things. "Where am I?" I questioned aloud whenever I noticed this wasn't B's apartment. This is my room back in Japan, at the house Misa and I lived in! That's when it hit me, the unpleasant memories of what had happened before I passed out.

_Raye Pember. Heh, so you injected me with drugs that knocked me out and sent me back home because you FBI people think I'm crazy for attacking you. Well, you may be right, but I'm going right back to L.A to be with BB._

I stood up and walked out of my room. Misa was reading a magazine in the living room whenever she heard footsteps, and she turned her head to see who it was.

"Lamia-chan! Your finally awake!" She squealed and hugged me. I didn't return the hug, but let her squeeze me tightly.

"How long have I been here?" I asked after she let me go._ Damn, I think she crushed my ribs._

"You arrived in Japan a few hours ago. My manager told someone to send you back home because I was starting to worry about you." Misa pouted and batted her fake eyelashes at me.

"Well, I'm going back to Los Angeles. Goodbye Misa." I said with an emotionless face. I needed to go back quickly before Beyond commits the fourth murder, which is himself. I walked past the model and my hand stopped on the door handle, because Misa was tugging at my other arm.

"You can't leave!" Misa cried out.

"Why not? It's not like I'm being forced to stay here." I stated flatly and wondered if I should slap her hand to get her off of me.

"Actually, you are." With those three words, Misa brought anger back to me, and my emerald green eyes lit up with fire.

"Who is making me stay here?" I asked, now fully turned around to face her.

"Er..well, it's kinda hard to explain. You see, Misa-Misa missed you a lot, and so whenever someone told me that the FBI suspected you for a crime, Misa-Misa demanded you be sent back home. You are not allowed to leave until they make sure that you are not mentally ill."

"Mentally ill? Seriously?" I started laughing, then suddenly stopped. "Who are 'they'?" I asked Misa.

"Doctors. In fact, they think that you need therapy because you bottle in emotions. I think that you need to spend more time here with me, your only family left, to clear your mind and make you less depressing to be around." Misa actually spoke in first person for once.

"Excuse me for not likening this world." I spat at her angrily, but turned emotionless once again. "Misa, don't you think that this place needs to be free of disgusting people?" I asked my adoptive sister.

"Of course! Especially people like the man that killed our parents!" When she said _our_ parents, I smirked.

"Then you should let me go do whatever I want and whenever I want." I stared intently at her bright eyes, hoping she would get what I meant.

"W-What do you mean?" She stuttered and backed away slowly._ Good, she partially understands the message I'm trying to explain to her._

"It means that I rid this world of people like that man. That is the reason I need to go back to Los Angeles, Misa." I turned back around and opened the door. "Don't you dare tell anyone about what I just said." I growled and left the house. Misa was too frozen to stop me because of the new information her simple and care-free mind was absorbing.

* * *

My anger had eventually wore off and I returned to my home. I didn't feel like leaving right away and besides, Beyond will be fine without me for a while. Misa was happy that I chose to come back and stay, even if it was only for three or four days. It was a good thing that she did not bring up what I had told her before I stormed off.

The four days I decided to stay home flew by, and I was so excited to go back to L.A. After the plane landed and I exited the airport, I walked to the area I know by heart. When I arrived at Beyond's apartment, it was dark outside. I pick locked the door with a shank I had made on my way here, and walked right in.

Everything was the same as I had left it. I quietly walked up to my room and opened the door, surprised to see a familiar figure asleep on my bed. I sat my suitcase down and walked over to where Beyond was. I poked his face, and he immediately became awake, and jumped to his feet.

His red eyes widened at the sight of me. I noticed that they were getting dark circles under them because he has been stressing out and not sleeping much. I smiled at my friend, and I could tell that he had missed me whenever he gave me a bone crushing hug, which I gladly returned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I was running in the night. Running as fast as I could. A presence to my right told me that Beyond was keeping up. Finally, we entered a dark forest where we would be safe for a few moments. I knew that we could only stay there for a short break, otherwise _they_ would catch up.

I was out of breath and my legs collapsed beneath me. Beyond sighed and sat next to me, and I laid my head on his shoulder as I panted. I wiped the sweat off of my face as I cooled down. Then BB started coughing violently, causing me to jump in fright.

"Are you okay?" I asked him and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond and started clutching his chest. I could tell by the look on his face that he was in pain. His red eyes were tightly shut.

He coughed one last time, but this time he spat out blood and he fell over. I heard him groan in pain, then all was silent.

"B-Beyond?" I was almost scared to ask, and my words came out as a weak whisper. There was no respond. I placed a shaky hand on his wrist and I checked for a pulse.

I felt my eyes start to water, a river of tears threatened to overflow from my bottom eyelid as I didn't feel a steady pulse. In fact, there wasn't one at all. "He died.. I break him out of prison and he dies of a fucking heart attack!" I screamed to the dark sky and pulled on my hair. The sound of dogs barking and sirens approached the area we were in. Beyond was dead, and I didn't know what to do now because the police was getting closer by the second. My mind went blank and I stood. I walked towards all of the commotion and laughed whenever I got to where I was in sight of the police. Guns were pointed at me, and I grinned through the river of tears that was flowing down my cheeks. I didn't care what happened now, and I felt a piercing pain go through my chest, then my neck, and then my head...and all went black.

* * *

"...Mia! Lamia!" My eyes snapped open and they met red orbs. Beyond was right here in front of me, alive and well. _It was just a dream._

"You were screaming in your sleep so I came in here. Are you okay Miss Lamia?" Beyond asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. It was all just a dream. Well, more like a nightmare." I told him and got out of my bed. _That was one hell of a dream. Is that what is going to happen in the future?_ I could only wonder.

* * *

"Hm? A blood drive and volunteers are wanted? That's how I can get me some blood without killing anyone!" I said to myself quietly as I looked at the flier that was nailed to a power line in front of a hospital. I took it and skipped happily into the building.

"How can I help you?" A pretty woman asked me at the front desk nicely.

"I'm here to volunteer for the blood drive, if you need more workers." I told her with a fake smile and pointed to the flier in my hand.

"We could always use some more workers," she said and handed me a clipboard and a pen. "Just sign your name and information here, then return it to me so you can get to work as soon as possible." I took the clipboard and sat down on a nearby bench. There wasn't many people in the waiting room, and I was glad for the silence.

I signed my name and put my date of birth and so forth, then returned the clipboard to the woman at the front desk. She stood up and opened a door that led to the rest of the hospital, and tossed me a white button up shirt and a red skirt whenever I made my way over to her. I looked down at the clothes in my arms then back at the friendly brown eyes of Cana(the desk-lady's name).

"You need to change into those over there, then follow me." Cana pointed to the restroom and I went inside and stripped down in a stall.

I put on the outfit and examined it in the mirror. The skirt barely came down mid-thigh, and the button up shirt was tight, showing off my curves. In all honesty I didn't think that they wanted people to dress like a naughty nurse. But, I suppose it would bring in more people to the blood drive.

"Let me fix that." Cana told me and unbuttoned several of the tips buttons of my shirt and she placed a little nurse hat on my head.

She then stood back and looked me over. Cana gave me a thumbs up and walked down the hallway and into a large room that had needles and blood bags in it. She didn't see me flip her off as she turned around though.

"Do you know how to draw blood?" She asked me and I nodded. "Good, the patients will be here in a minute. I hope you get along well with the other volunteer nurses."

When she left I looked at the two other girls in the room that were wearing the same outfit as me. One girl had longer hair than me, and it was black and layered. The other had shoulder length, light pink hair that had a few loose curls that framed her tanned face. My green orbs were met by bright hazel, and I knew that I had seen this chick with pink hair before. _That one night in the alley! I saved her from that man that was trying to choke her. Lets see, her first name is Isis. And the other girl's name is Erika. Isis looks like someone I could get along with. That other girl, Erika, seems so familiar. I swear I know her from somewhere._

I looked at her name tag and read the name. Her alias is Rose. Then the first person that wanted to donate blood came in and I was torn from my thoughts as I got to work. The first person was a boy that was around my age or a few years older. 'Rose' directed him to sit down and got the IV out. I smirked to myself and went back in the closet to get some empty blood bags, or IVs, out. I poked a whole in one with my fingernails, and handed that one to Isis.

I_t'll leak and get blood all over her, then I'll take it and offer to go get another bag from the closet. Then, I'll gulp down some fresh blood! _I almost licked my lips in excitement, but thought better of it.

Isis and Erika drew most of the blood. They made me take the blood bags to the rack in the closet. I almost drooled as I seen Isis pump some blood out of a boy's arm. It smelt and looked delicious. After the patient left, the pinkette unhooked the bag from the needle and tubes.

"Eww!" Isis squealed as she clutched the blood bag.

"What's wrong Isis?" I asked the pink-headed girl.

"The bag is leaking and blood is getting all over me!"

"Here, I'll take that and get some towels to clean that up." I told her and took the dripping bag before she could reply.

I walked quickly to the closet and made sure that I was out of their line of vision. My lips parted and I brought the blood bag up to them. I gulped down a mouthful, and smiled.

_That boy has some really good blood. B negative, yum._

After I wolfed down the blood, I threw the bag in the trash can and wiped my mouth. I grabbed some clean towels and walked back into the room. Cana entered the room after I helped Isis clean up the mess.

"Good job girls. That's all for today, so you can go change into your normal clothes now. They are in a tray sitting on the counter in the restroom." She said and left.

I was the first to exit the room because I was eager to leave. After I changed and handed Cana the somewhat naughty nurse outfit, Erika walked behind me down the hallway. She was in a black leather outfit that matched her pale skin. Out of the corner of my eyes I caught a glimpse of her layered black hair and those piercing honey colored eyes. At that moment, as I turned a corner and met her eyes, the memories of who this woman was flooded through my mind. Erika was an infamous thief that I had always wanted to kill, but I could never find her. But now that I have, I knew I had to get rid of her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I walked outside of the hospital and stopped for a moment, waiting for the other two girls to catch up. I had quickly thought over a plan of how to kill Erika. I'll catch her alone, tell her I know who she really is and what she does, then go with her somewhere to rob some place. The catch was that whenever we are there, I'd kill her and then leave. Problem solved, or I hoped so at least.

"Hey, Er- Rosie." I called out to the thief. _Shit, I almost called her Erika. I just hope she doesn't notice it._

"Hm?" She stopped in her tracks beside me and Isis waved goodbye to us, then ran off somewhere. I leaned closer to her and cupped my hands around her ear as I whispered to her, that way no one walking by could read my lips.

"I know who you really are, Rose. Or should I say Erika?" She didn't gasp but looked at me with wide eyes; but then she smirked.

"I also know who you really are, Lamia." _Wow, I didn't expect that. I sense a rivalry of some sort brewing between us. "A_ctually, your quite famous among us high-ranking criminals because of your job. We learn to stay away from you and keep track of where you are going so you won't get ahold of us."

"Wow. I didn't think many knew the true me." I said, returning the smirk and crossing my arms bellow my chest.

"You know, since we both know the truth about each other and all, how about we go on a little mission together, eh?" Erika suggested and I nodded. I held out a fist to fist-bump her.

"Alrighty then." Erika smiled and bumped my fist. "Come on, I've already got a good place picked out. Having you with me will be a lot more fun and easier because you can kill any witnesses, if there are any."

"Of course. That's what I get payed for, thief." We started walking towards a mansion.

"Okay hitman, follow me and watch my back." Erika told me and we easily jumped over the stone wall that surrounded the back of the house.

I had my ninjato out and ready as she pick-locked a window. She thought I was watching her back, but I was really watching my prey.

"This was quite fun. Too bad you have to be killed Erika, because I feel like we could have been friends if you weren't a criminal that I've always wanted to kill." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, then looked back at her.

She had stopped what she was doing and stood. She had a pocketknife open and ready to attack me with. _Oh, a fight to the death I see. Haven't had one of these in a long time._

"Was that just my imagination, or did you say you were going to kill me beca-" Erika was cut off as I sliced the hand that was holding the knife off of her arm.

Her honey colored eyes went wide and filled with tears and she dropped to her knees. "This wasn't really a fight to the death. Aww." I pouted.

Erika glared up at me and stood back up. "Why you...! Stupid bitch!" She yelled and kicked me, but I quickly sidestepped. She threw a punch at me with her only hand left, but I didn't move. I charged at her and ducked under her fist and sliced from her lower stomach up to her neck.

That stopped her, because she fell backwards and landed with a light thud on the patio of the mansion. I licked my ninjato clean of blood and then kneeled over her. I sank my sharp teeth into the cut on her lower neck. Erika was still alive, but she was dying. It was her time to die. Her blood was actually pure for a criminal, probably because she didn't drink or smoke.

I sucked on the cut and then stood back up, wiping my face and mouth clean of blood before putting my weapon back into my boot and leaving. Another criminal had been killed. The thought made the corners of my mouth turn upwards to form a small smile.

* * *

"Let's go." B told me and we ran into the alley where we seen Misora. He was planning on attacking her to test her abilities, and I was going with him just in case things got out of hand.

Beyond and I both hid our identities behind black masks; and I had a feeling Misora would know who it was attacking her if she saw my ninjato, so I had it hid in my sleeve for emergencies only.

Beyond brought a bag filled with sand to attack with. However, from my hiding spot around the corner and in a shadow, I saw Beyond's hit miss because Misora sensed him behind her and did a cartwheel to the side. Beyond took off running and he grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him before Misora caught up.

BB led me to a white van that he stole earlier, and hid his weapon and our masks in it. Now that we were safe, so we both went to go buy more jam and suckers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I woke up and ran down the stairs to make Beyond and I some breakfast. I looked through the fridge and cabinets to see what we could have. I settled on chocolate chip pancakes. After I was done cooking them, I walked to Beyond's room and knocked on the door.

"BB, I made pancakes!" I said in a happy tone. No answer. _That's odd, usually he's awake before me._

I went back to the kitchen and sat on a stool and ate my food. I got on my phone to see the time, and my stomach dropped whenever I saw the date.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" I screamed almost as loud as I could whenever I seen the time. I had overslept, plus today was the day that Beyond would carry out the fourth and final crime.

"If only I remembered what today was, I could have said goodbye to him before he left me. I don't even know where he went with Misora today, so now I won't know who the winner of the game is..." I dropped to my knees on the floor and honestly I didn't know why I was saying things out loud to myself.

My mind went blank, and for a moment I felt like I was hyperventilating as I was overwhelmed with so many endless possibilities of what might happen, but I calmed down whenever my eyes locked on Beyond's bedroom door; which was closed and locked of course.

_Maybe he might have something in there that could lead me to where he is now!_ I jumped to my feet and pushed the door to see if it would open. It didn't, so I kicked it as hard as I could with my right foot and it flew open with a loud bang. _There's nothing in here except for empty jars, clothes, and a bed!_

I started to panic once again until another thought hit me. If Beyond was to attempt suicide, then there would be an ambulance called to the scene. I'll just walk to that hospital and hang around there until I see an ambulance truck leave or come to the hospital.

* * *

I've been sitting on the bench across the road from the hospital for what seemed like hours._ Maybe I'm too late? Maybe he was taken to a special hospital at a prison or something?_ My brows furrowed and my eyes twitched. All of this worrying is bad for me, and I was _almost_ about to give up. But, I got a little spark of hope whenever I seen Raye Pember.

He looked like he had a lot on his mind, but it's not unlike us humans to not be thinking of many things at once anyways. I stood up and stretched; my muscles being sore from sitting so long. I quickly caught up to Raye and walked quietly behind him for a while. He must have felt my glare burning through the back of his head and he turned around to see who it was. Right at that moment I brought my leg up and connected my foot with his face, except he grabbed it before it could do any damage to him.

"Nice timing Mister Pember," I smirked at him. "A second slower than that and you would probably be needing stitches right now."

"What do you want Amane? I thought you would still be in Japan right now." Raye told me and dropped my foot. I was glad to be on two feet again instead of one.

"I have, well had business here, so I came back. And do you really want to know what I want?" I questioned the blue-eyed man. He nodded so I continued.

"Tell me the current location of Beyond Birthday," He looked like he wouldn't tell me, so I added a little threat. "Or I swear I will hunt down your fiancé in the near future and tear her limb from limb, and force you to listen to her screams of pain as she dies from blood loss."

"What you want to know is top secret information only known by certain people. There is no way I could tell you, someone that isn't involved in the case at all the location of BB." Raye told me with a strict tone.

"Oh? But Mister Pember, I am _alot_ more involved in the case then you think. Besides, I could tell you valuable information if you just let me know where my Beyond is!" The words just rolled off of my tongue before I realized I had said, "My Beyond." I mean I shouldn't get upset over that because I don't like Beyond that way, right?

Raye seemed to notice how I got flustered over saying that and smirked a little.

"So that is why you are in Los Angeles. Who would have guessed you would be_ friends_ with a murderer?"

"Why you.." I growled and clinched a fist but calmed down, remembering how this guy had sent me back home once before. That doesn't mean he won't do it again.

"Please just tell me if he's still alive or not." My voice cracked and I felt my eyes start to water. No, don't cry Lamia. Don't show signs of weakness to your enemies.

"Come with me to my office where we can discuss this privately." Raye said and I followed him to the Los Angeles Police Department or the LAPD for short.

I walked up the many steps before we reached the front door. Raye led me to his office and pointed to a chair in front of a desk. "You can sit down if you'd like." He told me and I took up the offer and sat down.

Raye walked behind the desk and sat down in front of me. My now dull and lifeless green eyes glared at the desk as I sat quietly, waiting for him to speak.

"Beyond Birthday, or B, was arrested earlier after he attempted suicide." Raye finally spoke after what seemed like a decade. I glanced up at him and we locked eye contact. "And to answer your question, yes he is alive but he has major burn injuries and he will be going to prison once he is well enough to walk around." I let out a breathe that I didn't know I was holding.

"C-Can I visit him?" I asked in a quiet voice which caused me to stutter.

"You probably can after he has moved into prison. Right now he has to recover and then go into questioning." Those words made my day brighter.

"How long will it be until I can see him?" I asked louder than before, a little bit of excitement running through my voice.

"Probably about a month or so." I let a half-smile slip onto my face as I thought of how I could break Beyond out of prison.

"Now it is time for you to tell me that valuable information you have." Raye said and he got out his notes and a pen to right things down.

"Well, I might as well be honest with you since you told me that B is still alive. I killed a thief named Erika a few days ago behind a mansion." I closed my eyes and waited for him to yell at me or shoot me or something, but none of that ever happened. I opened my eyes and looked back at Raye Pemeber.

"Is that it?" He asked me after he wrote something down.

"Er..." I was quite surprised. "Are you not going to arrest me?"

"If it was really her, then I see no reason in why you should get arrested for killing a criminal because it was more than likely in self defense, I presume?"

"Yes, yes it was. She held a pocketknife to my throat as I was walking alone one evening and demanded me to hand over my valuables. As far as you should know, I am quite trained in self-defense." I lied, well except for the last sentence. That part is true.

"Interesting." The man sitting in front of me stated and jotted down some more notes. "You can leave if you want. Come by in about a month and check with me if you can visit B or not."

I stood and walked to the door, but I paused with my hand on the door-handle. "Oh, a few more things Raye Pember. Beyond and I were the ones that attacked Naomi Misora in an alley not to long ago. And," I tilted my head to the side so I could see Raye. "Beware of the ones that can see your time of dying." With that I left the building, ignoring the questioning look Raye sent my way as I left.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- One of my favorite DN characters come along in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"It's been a while since I've got a hit, boss. I feel like killing someone today since I have nothing better to do in this city at the moment." I said to the person I was talking to on the phone with. I still wonder who _they_ are.

I was sitting on a swing at the park at night, and I watched as two men in black ran towards the nearby bank. Before the person I was talking to could reply, I quickly thought up an idea.

"Never mind, I've got a couple people picked out already."

"Good luck." The person said and I hung up and ran after the pair if bank robbers.

* * *

They had already cut out a circle in the glass windows and were inside the bank. I carefully slid through it, making sure nothing got snagged on the cut glass and trying not to make much noise. The place was dark, and I could make the faint outline of the two men hacking the security so that they could get into the vaults easily.

I knew they had guns on them, but I also knew my sword fighting skills were faster. By the time they load the bullets, they'd have a gaping hole in their stomach. But, the only downside to fighting someone with a gun is if they already have it ready to fire. Then I don't know what I would do.

The taller masked guy turned around and fiddled with his gun holster on his belt to grab his pistol as he stood guard. I jumped on top of the front desk, and walked silently, becoming one with the shadows like a panther. My ninjato in my right hand, I pounced onto the person standing guard and knocked him to the floor. He was too shocked to react. I stood up on him, earning a groan in pain as I dug the heels of my boots into his skin. He was silenced whenever I stabbed him in the neck, and I left him to bleed out because I had to kill the other, which had heard his partner's struggle from within the vault.

In a flash I had the dead man's pistol in my hand and had it ready to fire. I had never used a gun before, so I could only rely on instincts and knowledge. The reason I wasn't using my ninjato was because my next enemy already had a gun aimed at my head, and I didn't know if I could attack him quickly enough with it before I was shot.

"Die." I said under my breath and pulled the trigger. The 'kick' of the pistol made my arm jerk backwards after I fired, and I shot the man several times, not really paying attention to where I shot him.

Before he fell, he fired. I expected this and leaned to the side, only getting a little graze on the shoulder where my scar is. I flinched and licked the blood from the small scratch. My job here is done, so I put away my ninjato and I decided that I should keep the black pistol because it could be useful in the future.

* * *

I somewhat regretted turning on the television the next morning. The news talked about how the nearby bank was broken in to, but the burglars were found dead. I turned the tv off and sighed loudly after sipping from my wine glass filled with blood. _At least I saved the place the trouble of trying to hunt down those two guys and getting the money back._

I exited Beyond's apartment and decided to go shopping since I was so bored. I noticed something or more like someone, as I walked past the police department._ Messy black hair, tall, slim, and pale. Beyond?!_

My feet were glued to the spot as I tried to make out if it was really him or not from my perspective. The person's back was turned to me so I couldn't see their name, and they were talking to Misora at the bottom of the steps. It looked like she was helping him up.

After Misora walked away and inside the building, I watched as the BB look-alike walked the opposite direction of me. My heart nearly jumped in excitement as I caught up to him.

"Beyond!" I squealed and wrapped my arms around him from behind._ Damn, I sound so much like Misa right now._

"Hm?" 'Beyond' questioned and I loosened my grip and he turned to face me. I looked above his head and seen his name._ L Ryuzaki Lawliet. It wasn't Beyond._ I felt embarrassed and sprang backwards from him.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly before things got even more awkward, but they did because realization hit me like bricks. This is L. The one BB tried to surpass. And that is whenever my face became emotionless and I glared at L.

"Is something wrong?" L asked me in a monotone voice. _It didn't sound like he cared, so why not be a bitch to him._

"No, not at all. My best friend killed three people, blah, blah, blah, and then tried to kill himself and now he's in prison,"_ Oh I can't wait to see his reaction to this._ "All. Because. Of. You." I smirked and pointed a finger accusingly at him.

"Amane Lamia, I presume?"

"Yes, and your-" I cut myself off to make sure the passing by people were out of hearing range. "L." I said in a whisper.

"Why did you choose to befriend B of all people?" L asked me in that plain voice of his. I stared into those bulging black eyes that had dark rings around them.

"He and I are alike. Now, before we discuss this any further, can you tell me what you would like to he called?" I asked him.

"You can call me Ryuzaki," Was L's reply. He seems like a person that I _might_ be able get along with, if he can change my mind about wanting to kill him. I think I might make another friend.

"Well hello Mister Ryuzaki," I rubbed my stomach when it growled. " I feel like getting something to eat. You like sweets right?" Not giving L a chance to respond, I grabbed him by the wrist and literally dragged him down the streets to a cafe.

"This place has really good strawberry cake, Ryuzaki!" I told him as I pulled him to a booth in an empty corner.

"I like strawberry cake quite well." Ryuzaki said and sat down on the bench on the other side of the table.

"Well that makes two of us then." I told him with a half smile. Ryuzaki sat with his knees up to his chest and he put a thumb on his bottom lip as he stared off in thought.

"You know that you can leave if you want to. You probably have work to do." I said after an awkward silence.

"No, it's okay, I'll stay. Besides, I needed to talk to you sooner or later anyways." Ryuzaki said to my surprise. I tilted my head to the side a little bit and gazed at him.

"About what?"

"B," Was his reply.

"Figures," I mumbled and put on a fake smile as a waitress came to take our order.

"A slice of strawberry cake please." L and I said at the same time. I hissed like a cat when the waitress walked off to place our orders in the kitchen, probably causing people to look my way but I didn't care.

"Don't say things at the same time as me! It makes us look alike or something."

"It was just a coincidence that we both wanted the same kind of cake."

"Oh well. So, as I was saying earlier Beyond and I are alike. Do you know why?" I asked Ryuzaki._ Lets see if the worlds greatest detective has figured out the real me yet._

"He was a serial killer, and your job is to kill people. If my deduction is right, which it is 99.9% of the time, then you two met whenever you both were trying to kill the same person."

"You know me to well already." I smirked.

"Who is the person that assigns you 'hits'?" Ryuzaki questioned me, his black eyes felt like they were looking into my soul.

"I honestly do not know. We have never heard each others actual voices, but they do know who I really am. I only have their contact information, and that's it. So don't think that stalking me will lead you to this person."

"That wasn't my plan anyways. I have noticed you mostly kill people with a criminal record in their history, so I want to find out how this person has access information to criminal files."

"Good luck with that. Say, are you and Beyond related in any way? He can look and act just like you with a little bit of touchups." I asked, really wanting to know.

"Not at all. Well, as far as I know that is." He answered and our cake was brought to our booth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I ate my cake quickly, saving the strawberries that were on top for decoration for last. I looked at Ryuzaki with half-lidded eyes. He was sitting there with an empty plate; with those dual black eyes staring at me. _Creepy. Has he been staring at me the whole time? _

I reached in my coat's pocket and grabbed a little packet of red liquid, and I pored the contents inside into my empty glass; which had water in it earlier. This action caused Ryuzaki to raise a brow, and his eyes seemed to widen if that was even possible.

"Calm down L. It's only blood," I smirked and took a sip. "Yum, B negative, my favorite. Maybe because its my own blood type that I like it so much."

"Lamia."

"Yes, L-I mean, Ryuzaki?"

"Why are you drinking blood?" Ryuzaki asked me.

"It's good. Especially this type. Here, try it." I said and reached across the table and shoved the glass up to his face.

"N-No thanks." Ryuzaki seemed grossed out and pushed my hand holding the glass away.

"What's wrong? Is the mighty detective sickened by the thought of me drinking blood? Haha!" I snorted in laughter but went quiet as I became serious once more to hide my laughter.

In a swift movement I shoved the glass filled halfway with blood to Ryuzaki's mouth. He gasped (which was probably not good for him) and I dumped as much of the red liquid as I could into his mouth. I sat the glass back down on the table and crumpled over in laughter at the look on Ryuzaki's face.

His owlish eyes were wide and an emotion that looked like anger flashed in them, but it was gone so quickly that I could have just imagined it. Ryuzaki wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and his face contorted in disgust as he chugged down what was left of his glass of water.

"Why did you do that?" He huffed as he slammed the now empty glass back onto the table.

"I thought you might want to try some. It's good, is it not?" I retorted.

"I don't think I will ever understand the logic of people like you or BB."

"Ah, how nice of you to say that! I'm glad to hear that I am special enough that even _you_ cannot understand my sociopathic mind."

"You are not very sociopathic right now. You're more like a psychopath. So, I think that you are bipolar." Ryuzaki told me with a plain look on his face, but those eyes of his told a different story; they looked like they were glittering with amusement.

"That's not the first time I've been called those things." I let my face light up a bit.

"You are an odd person, Lamia." Ryuzaki told me and rested his head on his hands.

"As are you, Ryuzaki. Ask me anything you want to know." I told him because I was now bored and I wanted to talk.

"Are you and Beyond in a relationship?"

"W-What? That was a sudden question!" I almost yelled at him.

"But you told me to ask questions and I honestly want to know."

"We're not. And, between you and me, I've never dated someone before. I don't like most humans, more than likely because I want and _need_ to kill over half of them. But, Beyond is_ normal_ and I can get along with him."

"You call people like_ him_ normal?" Ryuzaki let out a small chuckle, and I found it quite funny.

"Yes I do. You are _normal_ to me too. Ah, before I forget, I'm just going to warn you. If you ever die, I'm drinking your blood." I grinned sadistically.

"If you can find my body, then I am okay with that." He said to my surprise.

"You better not be lying, because with all of the sweets you eat, your blood should taste as good as B's."

"There is an 88% chance you will try to help BB escape prison within the next few weeks," Ryuzaki suddenly said, ignoring what I had just told him. _He always has to have the last word, doesn't he?_

"Why wouldn't I?" I snapped back at him.

"Because I won't let you."

I closed my eyes to think about what could possibly happen, until I felt a hostile presence. I opened them back up to see an old man with glasses standing in front of my table.

"Oh, hello Watari." Ryuzaki greeted the old man.

"You know this guy?" I asked the black-headed man and he nodded, then turned his attention back to Watari.

"Please come with me Mister Ryuzaki. We have another case to look into." Watari told Ryuzaki and Ryuzaki stood up to leave, but he stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"Arrest her." He said and pointed a long, pale finger at me. My green eyes went wide in shock and I winced as though I had been hurt.

No one spoke as Watari pulled handcuffs out of who knows where and approached me. I jumped on top of the table and jumped to one nearby. Then to the next, and to the one closest to the door which had people sitting at it. I ended up kicking their plates to the floor which caused a shattering sound throughout the cafe as the plates busted.

"I'm so sorry!" I lied before kicking the door open and running outside.

_What the hell is going on anyways? Is it because I made L drink blood? Well fuck me sideways, here they come._

Both of them came walking quickly and got into a fancy black car that was parked nearby. For all I knew, police from all over could be coming to arrest me right now because of L. "Damn you_ L_." I cursed under my breath as I looked for a quick escape route.

_The fire escapes! I can climb up those and hide on the roofs of the buildings until they leave._ I ran to the side of a building and jumped up, grabbing ahold of the ladder and I climbed up it until I reached the roof. I panted and collapsed because of the adrenaline rush I experienced in my escape from L. _I'm safe for now, or at least I hope I am._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_I don't see them around here, so I suppose it's safe enough to take a little nap to calm my nerves..._ I stretched out on the rooftop and fell asleep, enjoying the cool air the soft breeze brought as the sun set.

I heard the soft patter of footsteps approaching my sleeping form, so I reached into the inside of my coat and slowly pulled out the pistol that was hidden there. I opened my eyes to see who it was. I thought it would be L, but instead it was a hooded figure with a long katana coming out of one sleeve of the dark cloak they wore. _Damn, they have their face covered so I can't see who they are. They must be someone that knows about the eyes that I have._

Jumping to my feet, I fired three times. The figure didn't fall over because the bullets just fell off._ Bulletproof vest._ I hissed and put the gun back into my coat and grabbed my ninjato that was in my boot.

The figure dashed towards me; katana tilted backwards as they charged up their attack. Both of our swords clashed as I blocked the attack and I jumped away from them, ready for their next move. But, this time I was the one to swing my sword at them. The hooded figure swiftly blocked, just in time before my ninjato's blade sliced their neck. We both jumped away from each other in recoil, but I charged at them again.

I slashed upwards, only to be blocked. I spun around quickly and sliced in a horizontal movement. They didn't expect that, and barely dodged. Blood splattered my blade as I tore through the cloak on the person's shoulder, almost cutting their neck.

We clashed again, and again...neither of us could harm the other much. My coat sleeve's were ripped and my arms beneath were covered in tiny cuts. My enemies cloak was in the same condition, but I didn't know about the bulletproof vest beneath. _I can't keep this up much longer. I have to win this or run away._ I panted and gathered energy for my last attack.

I ran up to the person, who was focused on the ninjato's movements and not my own. I did a backflip, propelling off of their shoulders, and wrapping my legs around their neck as I fell so I could bring them down with me. I had the person down, but we were on the edge of the roof. They seen their chance and shoved me off before I could get back to my feet.

I flipped myself upright in midair and let go of my ninjato. I tried landing on my feet, but ended up twisting my foot in the process, thus spraining my right ankle. I fell flat on my bottom because my feet couldn't support me for a second due to the impact of my landing.

"Shit!" I hissed in pain and reached over and grabbed my ninjato. I quickly put it away so it wouldn't slow me down while I'm running. When I looked back up to see if the person was jumping off the roof, my vision was blocked by someone. That someone happened to be L, who I was trying to run away from at the moment.

His face looked surprised, and mine probably did too. I stood despite my injury and ran, only to be tackled into a puddle of water. I just now noticed that it was raining whenever I became soaked.

I flipped over so that I was now on my back and I could see L. He was kneeling next to me, and he grabbed my wrist and snapped a handcuff to it, then the other to himself. _Great, now I'm cuffed to him and we need to get away. Wait, I need to get away. I don't care what happens to him._

I noticed a movement behind his head. "Hey, you better move out of the way before your killed." I told L.

"Your obviously injured, handcuffed, and you can't draw your weapons as long as I'm with you." The hooded figure was walking closer and closer...

I shoved L to the side, and we barely missed the katana that was slashed at us. I stood back up, bringing L with me, and I dragged him down the empty backstreets as quickly as I could.

"That's why I am injured. If I didn't shove you out of the way, you could have been killed, ya know?" I scolded L between breaths.

"This might sound odd for me to say, but why didn't you kill them?" L asked me. We rounded the block and entered what looked like an abandoned building. Now that we were out of the rain and temporarily safe, I decided to talk.

"They have a bulletproof vest on, and are evenly matched with me with their sword skills. I have no idea how long we fought before I was knocked off of the building, then I met you _again_."

"Do you have any idea who the person is?"

"Nope. It sucks. They are wearing a hood so I can't see their face, and if I can't see their face then I don't know their name." _Oops, just told him my power._

"What are you talking about?" L asked. He actually seemed interested in what my answer was.

"Beyond and I have more than one thing in common, L. We both have the eyes of the shinigami." I said meekly.

"S-Shinigami eyes? How?" He stuttered.

"Are you scared of shinigami? Haha, your funny." I laughed at L.

"So, you can see a persons name if you see half or more of their face?" He questioned me, seeming calm and composed again.

"Yes. Now, let me go so I can kill the hooded person." I demanded and yanked on the chain connecting us.

"There is a 75% chance that you will run off if I take the handcuff off of you. Also, it would be safer for you to stay hidden from them since you are injured."

"Uhh." I groaned and leaned against the wall. "If you wont let me go by myself, then come with me."

"I suppose that could work." L decided and I sneezed.

"Before we leave the building, we need to find something dry for you to wear before you get sick." L told me with a sigh.

"No." I growled and crossed my arms, getting up in L's face and glaring at him.

"Why not?"

"I only sneezed, I won't get a cold." I said and he shook his head at me.

"I'm only suggesting it because you need to be healthy."

"Oh? You care about me?" I smirked.

"Sure, I do." L said in a monotone voice, and he tugged me along as he walked through the building.

"This was an old costume factory, so there should be something for you to wear around here somewhere." L mumbled and spotted a few boxes on a cabinet.

"Here you go, Lamia." After he opened a box, he handed me what looked like cat costume. I snorted in laughter and slammed a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"Your seriously going to make me wear that?"

L raised a brow at me and handed it to me. I just stood there, not moving at all. "What's wrong?" L asked me.

"Uhm, turn around so I can change." I told him.

"How do I know you won't kill me when I'm turned around? Can't I just watch; I don't see why I cannot?"

"Then you'd be a pervert!" I yelled at him.

"A..pervert?" He questioned.

"Yes L. You know what, I don't care anymore." I growled and took off my torn coat, then my boots which held my weapons. Off went the rest if my clothing, and I put on the black Lolita dress that had a tail attached to it, as well as the stockings, ears, and the black collar that has a bell on it.

"Happy now?" I demanded after I pulled my boots back on.

"Whatever." L didn't even seemed phased about me stripping right in front of him.

"Let's just go." I told him and turned around, only to be met by the hooded person.

_They followed us in here. But, how long have they been there? Did they watch me change?!_ I was about to grab my ninjato whenever the person kicked me to the ground.

Their katana was pointed at my throat, and I couldn't move because their foot was holding me down. " I swear L, if you don't save me now, you'll regret it later."

He didn't reply. I glanced up to see L spin around and kick the hooded person in the neck, and I heard a sickening cracking sound from the force. If that didn't break their neck, then I don't know what could.

"My,my. Since when did you become strong?" I teased L and walked over to the limp person.

"It was in selfdefense, so it is okay. Just don't speak of this to Watari when we get back to my hotel room." L told me.

"Sure. Now, to unmask this person." I yanked off the hood, and I flinched backwards when I seen the face.

"Who are they, Miss Amane?" L asked me.

"I-It's one of Misa's bodyguards..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

L and I left the building, and I walked behind him. He mentioned something about calling that old man, Watari, to come pick us up. I wasn't really paying attention to him though. My mind was more focused on figuring out why someone I knew would try to kill me.

I didn't notice when L stopped in front of me, so I ended up bumping into him. "Sorry." I apologized and backed away from him.

"You seem to be troubled." He commented and I sighed.

"Am I going to jail or something?" I asked him.

"No."

"Then why did you handcuff me?"

"I only want to keep an eye on you and watch your movements to make sure you don't try to break B out of prison." _Wow. He could have just asked me to go with him nicely instead of making a scene in a restaurant._

"I still don't trust you." I told him. His owlish eyes gazed at me.

"And I don't trust you, Lamia," was his reply.

We stood in silence until Watari pulled up in that old fashioned, black car. He got out and opened the door, holding it open like a butler would. Well, I suppose that is what he is anyways. L climbed in first, and I followed. Watari shut the door and got back in the drivers seat. When I glanced over at L, I seen him sitting in that odd way again.

"Why do you sit like that?"

"If I don't, my deduction decreases by 40%."

"Oh. Beyond sat like that when he mocked you." I smiled softly at the thought, remembering the man with blood red eyes.

"That's... interesting?" He said, but it sounded like he questioned his choice or words.

I sat quietly and looked out the window. When the car came to a stop, I looked at L to see him sitting normally, because he was about to get out of the car.

"This way, Miss Lamia and Mister Ryuzaki." Watari said and held the door open for us, then L led me into the lobby of the hotel he was staying in.

I didn't want to stand around and wait for the old man to come, so I pulled on the chain that connected L and I. "Let's go."

"Alright." He walked to the nearest elevator and pressed the button to open it. Once inside, he pushed the button for the top floor. Boring elevator music was playing, and I impatiently pulled on the tail of my cat outfit as I waited for it to stop so we could get off.

When the elevator did stop, I was the first to run out of it. L was being lazy and walking slowly, so I was yanked back towards him because of the handcuffs.

"You shouldn't be so excited." L told me with dry humor. I scoffed at him, but followed him to the room and stood as I waited for him to unlock the door.

He walked in first, then of course I followed. Closing the door behind us, I tapped the man in front of me on the shoulder.

"You might want these, since you don't trust me." I had my ninjato and pistol in my arms, holding them out to L.

"Why are you giving me your weapons?"

"It's to show you that I can be trusted. Besides, I don't need weapons to kill someone, which I'm not going to do while I'm around you." I explained and he took them from my arms.

"You might need these for selfdefense purposes when we go somewhere, so I will let Watari know that you are to have them back if we do." L told me and sat the weapons on the coffee table that was in the center of the room.

"What do you mean, 'we'?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

L merely raised his hand that had the cuff on it, and rattled the chain connecting us. "_We_ will be together for a while." He told me, putting emphasis on 'we'.

"Am I of some use to you or something?" I asked with a frown and he nodded slightly. "How am I going to shower, use the bathroom, and sleep while being handcuffed to you?!" I almost yelled at him whenever I realized the things we would have to do together.

L just shrugged and stuck his thumb to his mouth. "I'll do those things with you, I suppose. If I let you free for a moment, you would take advantage and run, or even kill me. You even said yourself that you didn't need your weapons to kill someone." _He has no idea how wrong the first eight words sounded. Ha._ I laughed in my mind, having a perverted moment.

"That is true..." I trailed off in thought. I noticed the small cuts on my arms. "I need to clean these cuts, L. So, please let me take a shower by myself." I pleaded and pointed to the scratches.

"You will be taking it by yourself, I'll just be waiting for you outside of the shower." L told me.

"Still, it's sort of creepy. Oh, I need my stuff from Beyond's place!" I said happily, but L ruined my train of thought whenever he pointed behind me at Watari, who had just now walked through the door.

"He already has your things, Miss Lamia."

"Oh, okay then..." I took my suitcase away from the old man and L showed me to the bathroom.

Let me just say that taking a shower with a person standing there watching you with large, owl-like eyes is not very pleasant, and it could take some getting used to.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sitting in the floor next to the couch L was sitting on was boring. He typed away on his laptop, which was hooked to other computers around him as well, so that he could look at several things at once. I longed for something to do, some sort of challenge to keep me occupied for a while. Sleeping was an option, but I wasn't tired at the moment.

"L~," I said in a bored voice,"Is there anything that I can do?" The said person glanced down at me for just a split second, then his gaze returned to the computer screen.

"Hold on just a moment. Watari!" L said in a loud voice. The old man walked into the room.

"Yes, Mister Ryuzaki?" He asked politely, slightly bowing to L and I.

"Get Lamia-chan a notepad, pencil, and paper." I glared at L threateningly when he called me _Lamia-chan._

"Yes sir." Watari walked out, then came back into the room with the supplies L had asked for. Watari handed them to me.

"Thank you Watari, or should I say Quillish Wammy?" I smirked at the old man's reaction. His face had a mixture of shock and anger on it, but instead of asking me questions, he just left the room.

I stared at L a while before his hands froze on the keyboard and mouse and he looked at me. "What is it Lamia-chan?" He asked.

"First off, don't call me Lamia-chan. It makes us sound like we're friends or something."

"Hm? But I thought we were friends..." L fake pouted at me, which earned him a small giggle from me.

"Maybe we are, maybe we aren't." I told him and he nodded.

"Anyways, what should I do with this stuff?" I held up the notepad with my index finger and thumb.

"Write a letter to Beyond."

"I don't know why I didn't think of that before!" I tapped the pen on the paper, thinking of what to write to him.

I wrote;

_Dear Beyond Birthday,_

_You're an idiot. Ever since you got captured, I've been stalked by L. I'm with him right now, handcuffed to him. It's creepy doing everything when he's around. Anyways, I will be there at the prison to visit you, so I'll see you soon; hopefully._

_-Lamia_

"I'm finished L." I told the man and he grabbed the paper from my hands and held it close to his face using his thumbs and index fingers.

"What are you doing?" I bellowed.

"Reading it."

"Why?" I asked him, even though I probably already knew the answer.

"To make sure you aren't planning to break him out of prison." And I was right.

"I just want to go visit him-" I started to say but L cut me off.

"I'll go with you." He said.

"-Alone." I growled at him. No way in hell is he coming with me.

L just shook his head at me and folded the letter, then sat it on the floor next to me. "But Ryuzaki-kun, Raye Pember promised me that I could visit Beyond!" I whined.

"I'll make sure he gets the letter." Was his reply.

"But-"

"But, you have been good ever since you've been with me...so I'll think about letting you visit him." L told me and I smiled a bit.

"I'll go with you, though." He said and I frowned again.

"Why can't you trust me by myself?" My hands curled into fists as I got madder every second.

"Do you want to go to prison yourself? The only reason you haven't been arrested yet is because you're stuck with me. Besides, I know what you do and I can release it publicly, but I won't because it would ruin Misa's life."

"Being stuck with you is pretty much like prison." I mumbled, hoping he would hear me. Then I let my voice get louder as I yelled at him. " You haven't even met Misa, and she's not even my real sister anyways. So, why should I give a damn if you tell the public that I'm a murderer, hitman, or whatever the hell what I actually am?"

L stayed silent, but the look in his eyes was apologetic in some way. He looked down as if he was thinking about a way to calm me. Deep down, somewhere in my cold heart, I knew he didn't mean what he just said. He just didn't want Misa to be swarmed by questions more than she already was.

"I'm sorry." We said simultaneously.

There was an awkward moment if silence before either of us spoke again. L was the first to speak.

"I didn't mean to offend you in that way."

"I know. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. But honestly, I really couldn't care if you did let the truth out about me." I sighed and laid down on the floor, looking up at the white ceiling.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" I heard L ask.

"Where are you going? Wait a second, I would have to go with you anyways 'cause we're handcuffed together."

"If you don't want to go, then that's fine with me. We'll just stay here all day." L prompted.

"Like I asked a second ago, where are we going?" I was starting to get annoyed again.

"Well you are thirsty aren't you?" He asked me.

"Now that you mention it, I am. Are you seriously going to let me kill someone?" I sat up quickly, my eyes glittering with excitement.

"No."_ He just said that to make me mad! That bastard..._

"I was going to let you get some blood from the nearby hospital..."

"Okay, okay. Let's go Ryuzaki-kun!" I jumped to my feet and grabbed L's hand, yanking him off of the couch.

"Does Watari/Wammy know where we are going?" I asked L.

"No, but keep quiet about it. He's out getting some cakes right now." He replied.

I pulled him to the door with me. L stopped suddenly, and I turned around to see what was wrong. "Go get your weapons." He told me and pointed to the room that Watari stays in.

"Okay! I can't believe your letting me have my precious things back." I ran over to the door and opened it.

My ninjato and pistol was on a large oak dresser. I grabbed them, putting the ninjato in my boot and the pistol in my shirt. Before I exited the room, I noticed a sniper rifle on a mount above the bed._ Wow, so the old man can shoot a gun? I have a feeling I'll be stealing that pretty soon._ I smirked to myself and exited the hotel with L.

When we were walking down the street, I grabbed ahold of L's cold hand again, swinging it with mine. I was bored, so I seen nothing else better to do than to annoy L.

"Your hand is cold." I commented.

"So is yours," he said. "Why are you holding my hand anyways?" I looked over at his face from the corner of my eye. _Bingo. He's aggravated. I suppose I should make him even more mad..._

"Because Ryuzaki-kun loves me~." I said happily.

"Since when?"

"Oh I see how it is. You just broke my heart!" I exaggerated, fake pouting.

Apparently he didn't care, nor was he paying attention, so I stuck my foot in front of him and he tripped over it. I caught him because I was still holding his hand, and I pulled him back to his feet. I snickered at him.

"That's what you get." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"I don't see how B put up with you." He told me with a smirk.

"I don't see how I can put up with you." I retorted.

"Good point." L said. I swung our hands again until we got to the hospital.

L said something to the lady at the front desk, but I wasn't paying attention. I was busy looking around at everyone's death-dates. Well not exactly everyone's; but L's. _It seems like it's not as long as it used to be..._

"Lamia-chan, it's time to go." L said and waved a hand in front of my face. He held a bag that had blood containers hidden in it.

"You called me Lamia-chan again." I scowled at him.

"Well, you call me Ryuzaki-kun so it's only fair."

"Whatever.."

On our way back to the hotel we were staying in, my eyes widened in fear and shock whenever I looked above L's head again. The floating red numbers were spinning, dropping rapidly. L seemed to notice that I was staring and stared back at me.

"What's wrong?" L asked me, concern lacing his voice.

I blinked and shook my head. "Nothing..." With his intelligent mind, he probably knew I was lying but he didn't press further.

I kept a hand on my hip where my gun was hidden, and I kept a lookout for anything suspicious around us. There is no way I'm letting L get killed, even if he is meant to die today.

As we passed the park, I seen a movement behind a tree. I could tell that there was three or more hostile presences watching our every move. _Damn it! It's probably more people trying to kill me again!_

"Ryuzaki." I said harshly, and I stopped. He turned to face me.

"Lamia, what's wrong? Why are you acting so serious all of the sudden?" I really wanted to tell him, but I couldn't bring myself to.

"For your sake, take off these handcuffs."

"I can't."

"I knew you would say that." I looked above his head. The numbers kept lowering, and I glanced back over to where I seen the shadows moving behind the trees in the park._ They're getting closer each second. I have to get L away from me before he gets killed!_

"Then I don't have a choice." I grabbed L by the wrist so violently that I swear I heard it snap. I took off sprinting as fast as I could. Surprisingly, L was keeping up with my pace. Despite how he looks, he was in well shape.

_If I can get him back to the hotel where he should be safe, then I'll kill every one of those stalkers_! I declared.

"Lamia!" L snapped at me, bringing me out if my reverie, and pulling me to a sudden stop. We both panted and tried to get our breath back quickly.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked me.

"Please just hear me out! You have to get away from me right now!" Nightfall was quickly coming, and I could faintly see the outline of the people that was following us. They were probably about a few hundred yards away, well within shooting range.

"Why are you yelling so much?" L asked with a bored expression.

"..." I stayed silent but watched as we were surrounded by a group of three people. I pulled out my gun in a heartbeat, pointing it at the guy who had a gun pointed at me as well.

Of course they were all hooded, which meant whoever sent them sent the first hooded guy. L just now realized why I tried to get him away. His life is now in jeopardy, but I am going to make him cheat death.

I didn't dare hesitate to shoot the first person. This one _wasn't_ wearing a bullet-proof vest, and he fell over without a noise coming from his mouth._ Dumbasses. They must have thought if they sent more people that they wouldn't need to wear bullet-proof vests._

I whipped out my ninjato, and tossed it to L. He caught it and looked startled at first, but he knew what he had to do. "Save yourself, or die with your sense of_ justice_." I hissed at him.

L swiped at the person near him. The hooded figure dodged the attack, and I turned to face the other person that was waiting for me to make a move. I shot several times, but somehow every bullet missed. I reloaded quickly and I glanced over at L to see how he was doing. The person he was fighting had been decapitated.

I shouldn't have glanced away for a second, because the last of the trio pointed their gun at L. L's back was turned, so he didn't see. I jumped on L, tackling him to the ground.

I fired wildly at the person, while guarding L's head and chest with my own body. This time I didn't miss, but they wouldn't go down without a fight. Before the person crumpled over, they shot at me one time. They didn't miss either...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_I fired wildly at the person, while guarding L's head and chest with my own body. This time I didn't miss, but they wouldn't go down without a fight. Before the person crumpled over, they shot at me one time. They didn't miss either..._

* * *

The person had aimed for my head, but the bullet grazed my eye. My left eye, oh how it hurt so badly. Blood ran down my face, mixing with the tears that flowed from my injured eye. I didn't want to cry, but whenever I get hurt badly, tears just seem to flow out and I cannot stop them.

I rolled off of L and laid on the cold sidewalk. My hands were clutching the left side of my head. I bit my bottom lip to try to draw my mind away from the overwhelming pain in my left eye, but it didn't work.

Luckily, we were in the backstreets so there wasn't anyone around. My right eye glanced over at L as he stood and kneeled next to me.

"Next time, listen to me. Stupid bastard." I hissed in pain and squeezed my only working eye shut, then reopened it after the wave of pain slowly left.

"I..." L trailed off. Black dots danced around the corners of my right eye. _I'm about to faint..._

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. Please, just get yourself to safety." I told him, managing one of the barest of smiles. There comes a time in everyone's life where they must swallow their pride and give up; accepting others help. In my case, that time is probably now.

L very carefully picked me up, managing to place me on his back without much effort. He stood, hooking his arms under my knees to hold me up. My arms dangled limply over his chest, and I tightened my hold on him. I felt safe. Like whenever I was with Beyond. _I just happen to keep getting into trouble, Beyond. I promise that I'll see you soon..._

* * *

"She's awake, Ryuzaki." I heard Watari's voice say near me. There was the sound of footsteps exiting the room, and a new person entered the room, shutting the door behind them.

I opened my eyes to see where I was, but I bit my tongue to hold in the gasp of pain. _That's right, my left eye is useless now. It'll take a while to get used to just using my right eye._

"How are you feeling?" I heard L ask me. My right eye squinted open to be met by the dim light of the hotel.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no noise came out. I cleared my throat. "Normal, I guess; other than the fact my left eye is useless now." I ran a hand through my hair and noticed a weight that was usually on my arm was missing.

"You took the handcuff off! Thank you." I said and smiled at him. I sat up on the bed I was in and looked around the room. We were in my room, but L _was_ handcuffed to me so we had to share it, but I guess it's all mine now since I'm not cuffed to him anymore.

"I sent the letter you wrote to the prison earlier. Oh, and your weapons are right there." L pointed to the nightstand next to the bed. I nodded and tapped a finger on my chin as I thought of what to say.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days. You fainted whenever I was bringing you back here. Watari tended to your wounded eye, but there's nothing anyone can do about it. You've completely lost sight in your left eye." L replied.

"I think I figured that out by now." I grumbled. My stomach growled loudly, and my pale cheeks tinted with the faintest shade of pink in embarrassment.

L cocked his head, slightly to the side, and his eyes were half-lidded as he looked at me. That stare of his made me feel even more uncomfortable, and I mentally debated wether to hide under the sheets of the bed, or kick him in the face.

"Do you want some cake?" L finally asked me. I nodded slightly, and he left the room for a moment.

_Damn that boy. He's wasting his precious work time on me._ I thought sarcastically. L came back into the room, carrying a plate with a slice if chocolate cake on it. In the other hand he held a glass filled with red liquid._ Blood._ I smiled whenever I smelt it's sweet scent.

He handed the cake and blood to me and I ate it quickly. When I was done, I sat the plate aside and stood up. I grabbed ahold of L's shoulder for support as blood rushed to my head; causing my vision to blur and make me feel dizzy.

"Be careful." He warned and took my dishes to go place them in the kitchen.

The first thing I did was take a shower and do the rest of my routine. I was careful not to get shampoo in my left eye. When I was finished, I went to find L. He was sitting on his chair, working away on his computers.

His owlish gaze watched me like I was his prey while I walked past him and plopped down on the floor next to his chair. "You know you don't have to sit in the floor."

"I'm used to it." I told him. After a few moments of silence, L patted my head gently like Beyond always did. They seem to get more and more alike each day...or is that just what I think?

"Thank you for saving my life, Lamia-chan. I don't know how I could ever repay you..." L said softly.

"Don't worry about it. You've cheated death once with me around, and I'll make sure you do it again, even if I'm only one-eyed." I told him. "Oh, what did you tell Watari whenever we came back here and I was knocked out?"

"I told him the truth. I honestly think that he has changed his opinion about you because you risked your life to save me."

"And why did you help me back? You could have saved yourself the trouble of carrying me and left me there..."

"Friends help each other, right?" L asked me, but it sounded more like a statement.

I nodded my head and smiled. "So what are you working on?" I asked, standing up and peering over his shoulder at the laptop screen. To my surprise, he let me see what it was.

"Many deaths are caused by heart-attacks lately, and I have a feeling this isn't just a coincidence."

"So you're saying that you think a person is behind these deaths?"

"Exactly. These deaths have just now started, and they have all been minor criminals that have been announced on the news or the Internet."

I stared out if the window while I thought. It was possible that the killer had the eyes of the shinigami, but I needed proof. If L will let me work on this case with him, I could keep a lookout for people without a lifespan if he can narrow down the location of where the killer may be.

* * *

L and I sat in a small restaurant eating cake. I looked over at L whenever I was finished with my food.

"Ryuzaki-kun?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm getting weaker. I mean, I can't even fight off three people now without getting injured in the process." He tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Can you expand a little more on what you want?" He asked me and I nodded.

"What I'm saying is that I need to train," L's eyes narrowed at me. "Well, if it's okay with you..." I trailed off.

L sat staring at me as he thought about something. "I don't see a problem with you going to a shooting range for practice. But, please stay out of trouble because I can't go with you places anymore." He finally told me.

"So you can trust me now?" I questioned him.

"Obviously." He told me and took a sip of tea.

"Do you have any idea why Misa's bodyguards are attacking you?" L asked me as he looked back up.

"I've though about this for a while; but I cannot be sure until I get the proof," I said, and his large black eyes narrowed at my green ones. "Misa must have found out that I was the one that killed her father." I told him in a whisper so the others around us couldn't hear.

L didn't seem surprised. "You already knew, didn't you Ryuzaki?"

"Yes. I knew that the man that broke into your home was the one that killed Misa's mother, but the wounds on her father's body was caused by a different weapon."

"Oh, you are a sharp one." I grinned sadistically at him. "That's when the beginning of my _career_ started."

"..." L's onyx eyes bore into mine. "In my spare time, I promise you that I will try to find out why you are being targeted. Did you ever tell Misa what your job is?"

"Not directly, but I think she understood what I meant whenever I told her that I am helping rid this world of disgusting people."

"That could be another reason. But, we still need more proof that it is actually her that is ordering the people to come after you."

"I know, that's why we'll work on this case together." I reached across the table and placed my hand on top of his.

L nodded, then stood up, ready to leave. He looked back at me. "You coming?" He asked.

I nodded my head and followed him. All of my hatred towards L had seemed to disappear after I met him, and I actually consider him as a friend now...

* * *

I exited the shooting range after I was done with my training. It had been a couple of weeks since I had started going there, but now I quit. My level of fighting has risen higher than how it was in the past, and now I was confident that I could easily beat a small group of people once more.

_I wonder what made me lose focus on my job? Was it being separated from B, or was it meeting L and not being able to kill someone for such a long time? There are several possibilities, and I'm sure as hell not letting myself get weak again._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Today is the day. The day I go see Beyond Birthday in prison. I was so excited that I nearly hugged Raye whenever he told me I could go see B. The FBI agent was surprised to see me show up in his office earlier today. Of course I didn't mention that I was staying with L, but he did ask why my left eye stayed closed. I only told him that I lost it in a fight, and Raye Pember grimaced at me.

Upon entering the building that I was told Beyond was in, I walked up to the lady sitting at the front desk. "I'm here to see Beyond Birthday." I said in a calm and contained voice.

"Alright," she picked up the mobile radio and talked to some prison guards on it. "There is a young woman here to visit..." There was a slight pause as she looked back to the computer screen. "Beyond-BEYOND BIRTHDAY!" She screamed into the radio and looked at me with scared, wide eyes.

"W-Who are you?" She asked in a scared voice.

"That is not important." I said.

Two prison guards appeared in the hallway next to the desk. Both of the men glanced at me, then the secretary. She nodded and pointed to the guards. I walked over to them and we walked in silence down the hallway, which was filled with cells of criminals. I wonder if anyone here has been killed yet by the mass-murderer...

At the very end of the hallway, was a large and distant cell. "Is this the place?" I ask the guards and they nod.

"Let me see Beyond." I hissed.

One of them reached towards the locks on the door. He opened it quickly. They motioned for me to step inside, and they came in behind me. "Alone." I growled at him.

"But miss, are you sure? He's dangerous."

"I know him...personally." I say and smirk at them.

"Very well. Beyond Birthday, you have a visitor." One of the guards say and open a second door. There was a groan and a sound of shuffling.

"Who is it?" I never thought I would hear that monotone-ish, deep, smooth voice again.

I stepped into the dark room. The guards closed both of the doors, but I knew they would stand nearby just in case. He's so special that he gets put in a room with two doors. Ha! It's not like he still can't escape.

"It's Lamia." I said in a hushed whisper. Beyond's head snapped towards me. He wore a blindfold over his gorgeous red eyes, and that pissed me off.

"I've missed my pet," Beyond said and patted me on the head even though he couldn't see me. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I think you and I both know why." I grinned and reached into the inside of my coat, where my weapons were now held. I grabbed two Glock's and handed one to the man in front of me. I reached up and untied the blindfold on him, so that he could see me.

"How did you get these past the metal detector as you walk in?" B asked me, red eyes adjusting in the dark room.

"Easy. I got these from some people that put special paste on them so that the detectors can't detect them," I walked over to the first door and kicked it open, then I did the same with the other door in my way.

"Come on, we need to hurry." I growled and kicked the one guard standing there in the head. _Where did the other guy go?_

I heard a thud behind me and a gunshot. I smirked, knowing that Beyond had just killed the other guard without even turning around. We ran down the hall, making it to the front desk without any interruptions. The woman from earlier picked up her radio, but I shot it out of her hand.

"Don't do it, or I'll deliver some bad luck." I told her, and she hid under her desk.

"Well that was easier than I expected." Beyond commented when we exited the prison and hid our weapons.

"I was thinking the same thing. We need to get you some different clothes before reinforcements come after us." I told him.

"We'll go back to my apartment, and change our appearances." So that was his plan for now, nice. I wonder what will happen if I go back to where L is staying, and take Beyond with me. He probably already knows that he's escaped anyways.

* * *

We got to B's apartment in one piece. We didn't even chance our appearances at all. B just changed his clothes and now we are heading towards the hotel L is staying in.

"Where are we going?" Beyond asked me.

"You'll find out." I told him.

"What happened to your eye?" He asked me.

"I ran into some trouble. It doesn't matter now though, I'll tell you about it later." I suddenly stopped running, causing Beyond and I to crash to the ground, because I seen Watari drive by.

"Damn it!" I bellowed and helped Beyond up. Watari had more than likely already seen us, but we were on the run again.

We came to a stop whenever we hid inside the abandoned factory, the one L and I hid in weeks ago from the guy that was trying to kill me. "Care to explain how you got away from L?" Beyond asked as he peered out the window.

"He trusted me enough that he took the handcuffs off of us. Anyways, I hope your name isn't on the news or online anywhere."

"Is it a bad thing if it is?" He asked and I nodded sadly.

"There's this new mass-murderer called Kira. Kira kills with a name and a face, and all of the deaths are criminals so far. I've been watching L gather info on this, so that's how I know what's going on. I was thinking that if I got you out of prison, then he couldn't kill you..."

"If my escape is announced worldwide, then you will probably be in danger too, since you broke me out of there." Beyond stated flatly.

"I'm quite aware of that. But, I have another problem besides Kira at the moment."

"And what would that be?"

"Someone has been sending people after me. All of them are people that work with Misa, so I'm probably going back to Japan to find out why," I told Beyond. "And you are coming with me."

"That's fine with me." Was his reply.

"Well then, how about we give L a little scare before we leave?" I suggested.

"I'll agree on that." Beyond said with a smirk.

Sneaking around through the alley-ways was easy. Beyond and I eventually got to L's hotel. It was now dark outside, and I knew that L would be awake but not Watari, so my timing is perfect.

I quickly lead Beyond up the stairs to where L's room is. I open the door with my card, and walk inside. Everything was dark except for the faint glow of light that was peaking out from underneath a closed door. I turned to Beyond and whispered to him.

"We'll both go in at the same time."

B nodded. I slowly open the door to the room that L was staying in, and I walked inside. L's head snapped up and looked over in my direction. My eyes were gleaming, and so was Beyond's as we walked into the room and shut the door behind us.

"Look what I found, Ryuzaki-kun~!" I said happily.

"You're here to kill me, aren't you Lamia?" L asked with wide eyes.

"Nope." I told him, popping the 'p' at the end of the word.

I walked over to L and ruffled his messy black hair. Beyond stood quietly by the door. "Why would I kill one of my only friends?"

L ignored me, and stared straight at B, then he looked back at me. "Why did you break him out of prison?"

"He's in danger of being killed by Kira. If he dies, I want to be there with him when it happens." I said.

"Please don't let his name or pictures be released publicly." I pleaded quietly to L.

L sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "I'll do what I can." He declared and started deleting files.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"Come over here Beyond, L won't send you back to prison as long as I'm around." I told my partner in crime when I sat on the floor next to the couch.

Beyond reluctantly sat beside me. I got bored and poked both of the guys. They both looked at me. "Are you sure you two aren't related?"

"We're sure." They both said.

I laughed a little. "You two even sound _alike_." Beyond and L glanced at each other, then chuckled a bit.

"Oh, Ryuzaki?" I questioned to get the boy's attention. "Can we go back to Japan?"

"I was planning on going there. I was going to tell you that we're leaving tomorrow. I knew that you would break B out of prison, but that's okay with me now because I understand the situation. You're just trying to keep us safe." L told me.

"Yeah, I just hope we can all get _along_ well." I said with a smile. "Well, I'm going to sleep so goodnight." I got on the other couch in the room and fell asleep, dreaming of lollipops and blood.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been sick and stuff...anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The next day after we arrived in Japan, I snuck out of the floor of a hotel that L is staying in. For some reason, he just had to rent the whole top-floor; saying something about privacy.

Whenever Watari had seen B, the look on his face wasn't surprised at all like I was hoping it would be. The old man said that he seen us while he was out shopping for 'Ryuzaki'. He's somewhat cautious around Beyond and I, but other than that he leaves us alone.

I boarded a train that would take me to Misa's house. I suppose I can still call it mine as well, though. The train ride was rather quickly, so I was at my destination in no time at all. I walked up to the large, yet normal house, and knocked on the mahogany door.

"Just a second!" A familiar, cheery voice yelled, then the front door opened to reveal Misa.

"Hello Lamia-chan!" The petite blonde squealed and grabbed my hand, pulling me inside the home.

"Calm down, Misa." I demanded in a strict tone. She stopped her rambling and raised a brow at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Misa-Misa can tell you have something on your mind, so spill it!" Misa pushed me into the nearby leather sofa and sat next to me.

"I-" I started to talk, but I froze whenever I glanced above Misa's blonde head. _There's no lifespan! That means that she has the eyes of a shinigami, she's Kira, or she's both!_

I shut my mouth which was hanging agape. Turning my head, I acted like I was embarrassed to talk to try and fool the young woman I am sitting next to. It worked, because Misa placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Did that boy break your heart? That's why you came back to Japan; to get away from him! Wait until Misa-Misa gets ahold of him; I'll tear him to shreds for hurting Lamia-chan!" Misa keeps rambling, while I am stuck in my own little world thinking about what I should do now.

_I can't kill her yet. There's not enough proof to say that she is Kira. Even if she is, I highly doubt that she could pull the whole thing off. Maybe she works with Kira? Ah! There's so many 'what if's'!_ I mentally argued with myself and then decided to just agree with Misa to make her shut up.

"Lamia-chan? Did you notice that my co-workers have been disappearing lately?" _Finally, she mentioned something useful._

"No, why? Something going on and they are getting fired or something?" I acted like I was concerned, but my only concern is to find out answers.

"Well, Misa-Misa hasn't seen them do anything wrong to get fired..." She trailed off. I interrupted her before she could say more.

"Maybe they was killed?" I smirked to myself.

"Maybe, or maybe Misa-Misa isn't good enough for them!" Misa put her face in her hands and wailed.

"Calm down. Look, I have to go. Take care." I patted the blonde girl's back and swiftly left before she stopped me.

_Maybe the people are being controlled by Kira? I won't mention this to L until I get more proof..._

* * *

"Yo, Lamia." Beyond greeted with an un-enthusiastic wave. I waved back and plopped down on the sofa next to him.

"Where have you been?" L asked, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. I didn't see him over there in the corner.

"Just out."

"Just out?" L scoffed and stared into my eyes. "You should always tell someone before you leave on your own. It's _dangerous_ for you to be out alone."

Memories of my fights in the past flooded my mind. If L wasn't there to help me that one time, I would've been killed. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed softly. "I was gathering information, Ryuzaki-kun." I breathed out.

"On what, exactly?" L asked me. Beyond sat silently, watching us curiously.

"My 'sister'." I said.

"Oh. Find out anything important or anything we haven't already came up with?" L asked me.

"Nope. She's just acting her normal, cheery and carefree self." I closed my eye, wanting to rest it. _That's it! She didn't ask about my eye, so that means she already knew about it!_

"Ryuzaki, I just thought of something!" I open my right eye and gaze at the pale man.

He gave me a questioning glance, which was my cue to talk. "Misa didn't ask anything about my left eye, so that means she already knew about it." L's wide eyes blinked at me, and he typed something quickly.

"Good deduction skills, Lamia. Now we know that she has to be involved somehow in the cases where people attack you." L praised me.

"Ha! I feel smarter now." I giggled.

Beyond reached across the couch and stroked my hair, but stopped when L looked back at us. I decided to change the subject of Misa to something else.

"Is it gonna snow soon?" I asked.

"There's a 90% chance tonight," L said and looked at me with half-lidded eyes. "You like snow, don't you Lamia-chan?"

"Of course! I love cold weather..." And that wasn't a lie. I used to love playing out in the middle of the night (which technically I still do), whenever it is cooler outside. I don't like the sun that much; it causes warmth and light, and I like coldness and night.

"Interesting." L commented and got back to work.

"We should go outside whenever it starts to snow." Beyond told me and I smiled at him, nodding happily in agreement.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"What do you mean L is letting in people he doesn't even know?!" I asked Beyond.

"He's going to talk to each one of them to see if they are Kira; they're from the Japanese police so it should be okay," Beyond waved a pale hand in front of my face to try and calm me down. "Besides, if anything goes wrong, we'll be here as well as Watari."

"Okay, okay." I sighed in defeat.

I stood up and walked into the living room of the hotel apartment. L was sitting there patiently on an old fashioned, yet stylish chair. He pulled his legs up against his chest, and his feet were bare as usual.

"Do you need Beyond and I to stay here, just in case something goes wrong during your little meeting?" I asked.

L shook his head at me. "Help yourself to the tray of sweets over there." He said, pointing to them.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry for sweets right now," I told him. "When is your meeting by the way?" I asked.

"We haven't even made one yet, but I have predicted that the Japanese police will try and get me involved in the Kira case with them soon."

"Oh," I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. "You should make some sort of broadcast so that Kira will see that you are after him."

"Actually, that was my plan. Watari went to a meeting yesterday, and I spoke to the crowd via my computer," L stared at me for a moment. "Be careful whenever you are out today, and keep a lookout for anyone suspicious."

"How'd you know I was about to leave?" I questioned the black headed teenager.

"You leave around this time everyday." He replied.

"Yeah, whatever. Have fun." I told him and left the hotel.

* * *

I sat on a stone bench, eating a strawberry-flavored sucker. Right now was the time that students were let out of school. Teenagers in neat uniforms walked in pairs or in small groups down the sidewalks; but a lone, young man caught my eye. He looked like one of those perfect guys that every girl dreamed of having as a boyfriend, except me of course. I have no interest in having those kind of experiences.

Anyways, the thing I noticed was that there were no numbers floating below his name. And, I had an eerie feeling that he was being followed by something. People that passed by Light Yagami didn't seem to notice anything wrong with him, but I did. They apparently missed the evil glint in his soft brown eyes, making them look as if they glowed red in the evening light.

_How should I approach him, or should I stay away from him for now? I guess I'll follow him for the time being._ I stood from my seat on the cold bench, and followed Light from a safe distance. I wound up following him to where he lived, which was a house similar to my own, or Misa's. Light walked inside the home and closed the front door behind him. I sighed, and walked back towards the more busy parts of Tokyo.

On a large screen in a plaza, L's symbol popped up on the screen, as well as all over televisions in the area. I thought I was seeing things at first, but whenever people started muttering things about Kira, I thought otherwise. A man sitting at a desk appeared, and he posed as L. I smirked to myself whenever Lind L. Tailor clutched his chest in pain and died of a heart attack.

_So this is what you meant by a broadcast, huh L? I hate to admit it, but good thinking._ The screens blurred and then L's symbol came up again. His fake voice that was altered started talking.

"Kill him Kira!" Some man in the crowd started as L ranted on for Kira to kill him.

I swiftly glanced over at the Kira-worshippers. I made a mental note of the group's names. "You will be punished for wanting L to die." I hissed quietly under my breath, not caring if anyone heard me.

I hurried away from the crowd that had gathered and made my way back to the hotel to get B. _Beyond and I are going to have some fun._

* * *

"Come on BB, we have to hurry while I can still track them." I told my red-eyed companion.

"Wait," he said, grabbing me by the shoulder and spinning me around before I exited his room. "We should take Watari's weapons." He suggested.

My eye widened in thought. "Of course, it'll be more fun if we take them out from a distance with the sniper rifle!" I grinned and walked to where Watari's room is.

"Keep a lookout for L and him while I grab the sniper." I commanded as I snuck into the room.

The item we were after was sitting on a rack above the bed. I picked it up carefully and grabbed the cartridges on the nightstand, then went back to Beyond.

I handed the gun and it's bullets to him, and we left the hotel room unnoticed as usual. I left a note for L that said Beyond and I were going out for dinner; which wasn't entirely a lie.

"We'll be in trouble once we come back; he's not going to believe the note." Beyond commented as we made our way to where the Kira-worshippers were.

"Ah, who cares. I've been in worse trouble before." I replied back.

"There they are." I growled to Beyond, pointing at the man that wanted Kira to kill L.

"I'll go and get into a good position to shoot. I need to get the hell out of here anyways, before someone makes a commotion about the sniper rifle strapped on my back." B said and ran off somewhere. I snorted and walked over to the middle-aged man and the small group of people with him.

"So, you guys like Kira?" I asked them, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yes!" A woman said with a smile.

"He's our god." Another person said happily. I bit back a hiss of anger.

"Who's side are you on, Miss?" The man I was about to kill asked me.

I acted like I was thinking for a moment. "Well...er, Kira kills criminals, which is a good thing, but in all honesty, I think that L is true justice." I told them.

They gasped and stared at me, horrified at what I just said.

"You...You filthy bitch!" One yelled at me.

"You three are hilarious," I giggled and glared at them. "A bitch is a dog, a dog barks, bark is on trees, trees are in nature, and nature is beautiful. So yeah, thanks for the compliment, Yui." I smirked at the woman.

Her brown eyes widened. "You smart-ass!" She just can't stop yelling at me.

"I am smart, thank you very much." I told Yui with a smirk. _I'm enjoying these people for now. It's fun pissing them off._

Whenever Yui raised a hand to slap me, a loud bang echoed through the plaza. Yui fell over, blood splattering on her friends as she fell limp to the ground. They were both horrified at the sight, and dropped to their knees, begging Kira for forgiveness.

"Kira won't help pitiful people like _you_." I hissed and drew my ninjato. People screamed and ran away. "Kira is only interested in killing people, so why don't I send you to hell for wanting L to die?"

They looked up at me. "L will not die as long as_ I'm_ around," I hissed. "I _will_ cleanse this world of Kira-worshippers, and ultimately kill Kira myself one day. Join your friend in wherever she went." I spat, slicing cleanly across the man's neck.

The other woman was also shot by Beyond a few moments later. I could hear sirens in the distance, so I quickly put away my weapon and ran to where Beyond was waiting in an alley-way.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- UmbraShadowGirl: Thanks! and I guess Lamia does act like a vampire at times lol.**

**Witch-Werewolf-luv-twi-loner: It's okay, I'm wierd too! :P**

**Chapter 22**

"Nice headshot's back there." I told Beyond and we fist-bumped when I caught up with him.

"Yeah, thanks. I prefer doing the _dirty_ work from up close like you did, though," he told me. "Come on, we need to get back to L before the police finds us here."

Beyond and I ran down a dark alley, and jumped the wooden fence on the other side. This is my _territory_, the land I'm used to. I know all the good ways around here, so I lead B safely back to the hotel.

As soon as we entered L's suite, I was tackled to the floor. Beyond stepped out of the way so that he wouldn't get involved.

"Lamia!" L's voice rose, but it wasn't quite a yell. He had attacked me from my left side; my blind side.

"Yes?" I asked, acting innocent.

"How many times have I told you not to get into trouble?" L asked me, sitting on my back and restraining my arms behind me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I seen Beyond sneaking away towards Watari's room, more than likely to put the gun away.

"Only a few?" I said, sounding not very sure of my answer. "You have wiretaps on me, don't you?" I hissed out as L's grip on me tightened.

"Of course. Just because I took the handcuffs off of you doesn't mean that your going out without supervision." Was his reply.

I stayed quiet for a while, hoping to lower the teenager's guard enough for me to get out of this straightjacket-like hold.

"Hey, Ryuzaki?" I asked quietly, in a barley audible voice.

"Hm?"

"Can you get off of me? This is uncomfortable."

"Hmm.." L trailed off, then leaned down next to my ear and said, "No."

"But-" he cut me off.

"I said no. I'm not sure I can trust you enough to let you have your weapons anymore." He said.

"Can I at least tell you something?!" I was pissed at his stubbornness.

L was silent for a few moments, then his smooth voice spoke once again. "I suppose so."

"The reason why Beyond and I killed those people is because I heard them say that they wanted Kira to kill you. Those damned people need to disappear, like the rest of the disgusting people in this world."

"I am well aware that people want me dead, Lamia," L sighed and stood up, offering a hand to me. "There's not much you can do about it." He said and I took his hand, and he helped me up.

"As long as I'm breathing, me and my one eye will make sure that you are safe." I smiled a bit and patted L on the head, ruffling his messy black hair. "Besides, Beyond Birthday is still alive too. Despite the past between you two, he has decided to help me protect you." I gestured to B with a wave of my hand.

I yawned, feeling a wave of tiredness wash over me. "I'm going to sleep." I muttered to the two look-alikes.

* * *

I sat on my bed cleaning my pistol. Now that it's all shiny once again, I stored it on a holster around my thigh. It's a lot easier for me to reach for it there then reaching into my boot to try and grab it.

I stood up and exited my room, and I plopped down on the couch next to L. He was eating chocolate covered strawberries; the sweet scent of the fruit made me hungry. I snatched one off of the tray and wolfed it down. L glared at me.

"Thanks." I told him teasingly. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Can I leave?" I asked L. I'm going to start asking him permission before I leave, so that I can gain his trust once again.

L nodded, and I jumped to my feet, and ran out the door. I was too impatient to wait for the elevator door to open, so I ran down the several flights of stairs, skipping a few steps at a time.

_Finally, a cool and cloudy day!_ I thought happily as I made my way outside. By the time I had made my usual run around the block(which included buying sweets and laying around eating them), I spotted that one suspicious guy. Light Yagami.

Oh, but Light-san wasn't alone. Not only did I feel an eerie presence near him, but he was being followed by someone. I _want_ to know who's following him. I'm nosey like that.

I hopped off of the bench I was laying on, and stayed a safe distance away from Light. I feel like a stalker! Oh well, I'm gonna find out who Kira is for L.

I stopped in my tracks whenever I rounded a corner. Light's house was close by, and the student entered his home unaware that he is being followed. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see a familiar face hide behind a pole. _Raye Pember_!

Whirling around, I came up behind Raye and poked his arm. "Long time no see, Raye." I said when he turned to look at me with shocked blue eyes.

His expression turned back to normal in a split second. "Hello Lamia. Staying out of trouble, I hope?"

"Ha, trouble just seems to come my way. Anyways, your following that Yagami kid, aren't you?" I questioned Raye, becoming serious.

The man sighed. "I can't lie to you; so I'll tell you the truth. Thirteen FBI agents have been sent here to investigate the Kira case, and so far I've been tailing Light just to see if he's suspicious."

I scratched the side of my head. "I've never talked to him or anything, but I think he does look suspicious. He looks like one of those _goody-goody-two-shoes_, which act all innocent but really aren't," I told Raye quietly. "He has an ominous feeling around him. Every time he walks by I get the feeling I'm being watched by _something_."

"Hm, I'll just take note on that. Normally I wouldn't take such measures, but could you help me out investigating him?" He asked me. My one eye widened in shock. There's no way him of all people would ask _me_ for help.

"You're experienced in...these kinds of situations. I mean, with tailing people and stuff." Raye said. I glanced at his eyes to see if he was lying, for all I know, he could be trying to catch me off guard and arrest me or something. But his icy colored eyes showed no hint of lying.

"Yeah, whatever Mr. Pember. I haven't had a job in a while, so this should be interesting." _Especially with our lives on the line if this really is Kira._ I added silently.

"Thank you. Tomorrow is the weekend, so our target will more than likely be going out or something." Raye started, but before he could add anything, I spoke.

"We'll meet here at eight in the morning. See you then." I told him and ran off._ L is gonna be so proud of me*sarcasm*._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Moonlight seeped through the window, illuminating me as well as my room as I sat on the windowsill. The whole suite was quiet. Well, besides the faint sound of typing on a keyboard and the clicking of a mouse. I yawned like a kitten. I felt tired but I couldn't sleep, so I found comfort in watching the city at night.

I must have eventually dozed off, because a bright light made me jump up with a startle. I quickly checked the time on my phone, and I just had enough time to get ready and make my way to meet up with Raye Pember.

_If he's here, then is Naomi Misora?_ I wondered on my way to the street Light Yagami lives on. _If she is, I wonder if I can somehow kill her; to take my revenge on her for arresting Beyond?_

My trail of thoughts were broken whenever I seen the man I was meeting up with. I didn't smile or wave, nor did he. We merely acted as business partners or rivals as I followed him to a bus stop. This is a serious matter after all.

I spotted Light boarding a bus with a girl. That was our cue to follow them. We sat in the very back, while Light and the girl, who I suppose is his girlfriend, sat in the seat in front of us.

I kept a weary gaze on the Kira suspect. From what I could tell, he was acting like a normal teenager out on a date. But the auburn-haired boy stuck a piece of paper in his pocket. Soon after that the bus stopped. A crazy looking and acting guy stepped on. He had a gun, and I realized that I had seen him in some of L's work a few days ago. He had robbed a bank or something like that.

My hand immediately went to the gun holster on my thigh, but Raye gave me a hard stare, and I knew he meant for me to not do anything unless he gave the order. I hissed lowly under my breath as I restrained myself from splattering the guy's brains all over the bus.

Raye leaned forward and whispered to Light. "Don't worry, if anything bad happens I'll take care of it." I snorted in laughter, staring at the both of them.

"You mean, I'll take care of things." I told them.

Raye rolled his eyes at me. Light made a face that said he didn't trust us, and he wasn't sure if he should.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" The teen asked Raye. Raye flashed his ID to Light. When he turned back around in his seat, I could have swore I seen a smirk plastered on his face.

I opened my mouth to say something, but thought better of it. If Light's Kira, you shouldn't have shown him your name, Raye. But it will be interesting to see how he kills you.

Light stuck a piece of paper in his pocket. The crazy guy seen it, and he came to the back of the bus to confront him. He said something about passing notes, but I tuned out my surroundings whenever I felt an eerie presence next to me. All of the sudden, the crazy bus jacker pointed a gun at Raye. My hand immediately went to my own gun, and I fingers inched slowly towards the trigger.

Then the bus jacker screamed and fired wildly. "Get down!" Raye yelled and he shoved me roughly to the floor. I glared up at him.

"Why the hell did you do that for!" I screeched. "He's not even trying to shoot me!"

Raye Pember just ignored me. The bus jacker ran off of the bus, and I sprang up and ran after him. Ignoring Raye's shouts to try and stop me from following, I jumped down the bus-steps. Whenever I spotted my target, he was hit by a car. The squeal of the tires was deafening.

The guy was laying in a puddle of his own blood, and I sighed because I wasn't able to kill him in time. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see who it was.

"Don't ever do something reckless like that again. It could have been you that was hit by the car instead of him." Pember said strictly.

"It wouldn't be the first time!" I giggled as I remembered the shocked face of the taxi-driver that hit me months ago.

Raye turned to Light, ignoring me once again.

"Don't tell anyone that we met." Raye said.

"Alright. By the way, who is that?" Light asked, pointing at me for a second. I walked over and stood beside them.

Before Raye could tell him, I said, "It's none of your business." I could tell he was a little startled by my tone of voice. _He can't know my real name; I'll have L make me a fake one later._

People started getting off of the bus once the police arrived; and they were questioned.

"Please excuse us," Raye said and walked briskly away, avoiding the cops. I followed him. Once we were far away from the crime scene, he stopped and talked to me.

"You shouldn't be so rude."

"I have to be. He _is_ Kira, and I don't care whether you think he is or not. Therefor, you made a big mistake back there, showing him your ID; one that can cost you your life," I explained to him. "Now if you could excuse me, I'll be on my way."

I left Raye staring after me, and he didn't look pleased at all at what I just told him. Smirking, I went back to the hotel.

* * *

I was in for a surprise whenever I did get back to the hotel... I opened the door, finding a group of men talking with L. I sweat-dropped and awkwardly came into the room, ignoring the stares I got from them.

"Hello Lamia-chan," L greeted me. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you before I left. Ahaha," I laughed nervously, playing with a strand of my hair and staring at the floor.

"Where did you go?" L asked again, but in a demanding tone of voice.

I let my gaze sweep over the people in the room before I answered him. "I had a mission with an acquaintance; nothing to fret over, Ryuzaki-kun."

L put a thumb up to his mouth and stared at me. All of a sudden, a young man jumps to his feet and runs over to me. He has a bubbly aura around him, and he seemed like an _okay_ person.

"Are you Lamia; Misa-Misa's sister?!" He asked me excitedly.

I nodded and looked above his head. _Touta Matsuda._

"Matsuda, calm down!" An older-looking man said. _His name is Soichiro Yagami._

"Y-Yes chief!" Matsuda said and sat back down in his seat.

_This is going to be an odd experience._


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- Minnesota1: Lamia's birthday is January the 21st...  
**

**Chapter 24**

It's so cold and beautiful outside right now. _Ah, this is the kind if weather I like._ I thought as I walked slowly into the hotel. Everything was somewhat normal; but ever since the Task Force decided to work with L 24/7, things have been...odd.

Matsuda was the first to notice me in the living-room. His features brightened; which they were dual from the lack of sleep and lack of energy he had from working so much.

"Good evening, Lamia-san." Matsuda said to me with a smile.

"Well hello there, Matsu." I said sitting next to him on the couch. I call him Matsu for short.

"Where is Beyond?" I ask L. His back was turned to me so I didn't see his face. When I didn't get an answer, I stood, walking over to where L's chair was in front of a computer and TV screen, and spun him around.

My eye widened in surprise whenever I seen the person that was acting as L.

"Beyond," I hiss in a quiet whisper, "Where is L right now?" I ask.

"He's actually sleeping for once while Watari is gone. L asked me to pose as him for the time being." B explained, then his fake black eyes gazed up at me as he made a pitifull-looking face at me. "Lamia-chan, my dear pet, will you help me with acting as L?"

"Of course. If they start talking to you and you don't know what to say, then I'll answer for you." I told him and patted his head.

"The good thing is I already know most of the things they are discussing right now, so I should be fine. Thank you Lamia." Beyond told me and I nodded happily.

_I highly doubt they can tell the difference in you two. _I added silently. Everything went smoothly, and later that day; which now it is late night, Beyond went to L's room and the real L switched places with him. I would have been fooled once again if I did not look at the names floating above their messy mops of black hair.

"I want you and Backup to take a subway in the Shinjuku station to go pick up the cake I ordered." L told me the next morning. He actually looks more energized, well, at least his eyes do; not the dark circles under them, ever since he got to sleep a while.

"Yes sir!" I saluted to him, earning a laugh from Matsuda, and a blank stare from L. Soichiro stared hard at Matsuda, and the younger cop shut up and calmed down.

_I wonder why he's so serious all the time? Oh I can't wait to see how pissed he is whenever we actually start hardcore investigating on Light; his son._ I smirked and went to fetch Beyond.

The said teenager was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a bored look.

"Hey," I say to get his attention. "You're coming with me today to pick up a cake." I tell him. His red eyes brighten up a moment, showing me that he was happy that he could spend time with me without others around.

Before we left the suite, L stopped us. "Don't think I won't be keeping an eye on you two. You cannot be trusted alone together; and I highly suggest you don't cause trouble this time."

"But L-I mean, Ryuzaki, why can't you trust them?" Matsuda asked. _Pfft, typically nosey boy._

"I'll tell you whenever I get back." I say before L could say anything for me.

"Okay..." Was all I heard as Beyond and I left the hotel.

"Alright, since you know the way around this place, you lead the way." Beyond told me.

We made it to the underground subway station quickly. As we waited in line to board the subway; there was screams nearby. My head snapped up in the direction, and I seen the crowd of people around a small cafe scatter. The cause: a man laying dead on the ground.

I smirked and elbowed Beyond. He had the same expression as I did. "Looks like Kira did it again." I commented.

"Yeah; we should go now." Beyond told me; grabbing the sleeve of my cost and dragging me onto the train.

We both had gotten on before the other people (thankfully), and therefor we got to sit instead of stand. To my surprise, Raye Penber boarded the same subway as us. The FBI agent looked stressed as he sat down, away from other people near the exit door.

Beyond noticed him and whispered to me. "Is he following us now instead of that Yagami guy?"

"I don't know," I said, shrugging my shoulders, "We could handle him easily if he is, though. He's alone right now, but I want to see what he's up to for the time being."

"Alright." Was his reply. The ride on the bus was boring, and I constantly caught Raye talking on a small portable radio and checking something on his laptop.

When the subway stopped, Raye slid a packet onto the rack above his head. He got off of the train without anyone noticing the envelope. It wasn't our stop, so I curiously watched the man walk away out of the window. His lifespan ran out of numbers, and I wondered if he would be killed by Kira. As the door closed, Light Yagami came into the section of the subway I was on and smirked at Raye as he died of a heart attack.

_He is Kira; but I still need enough proof to tell L that he is! I know, that envelope must have something in it for Kira!_

I stood up and walked quickly to the other side of the train. I reached towards the envelope, and just as my hand brushed against it, it was snatched away from me by Light.

"Sorry miss, but this is mine." He told me innocently, but then his facade disappeared and his eyes lit up with recognition as they glanced over my features.

"You're the girl from the bus a few days ago!"

"Yeah, what about it?" I glared daggers at him.

"There's just something about you..." Light trailed off, putting a finger to his chin as he probably thought up another lie. "It's just that I feel like your _special_ in some way." He finally said.

"I suppose you could say that; and there's no way in hell that I'll ever tell you who I am, so don't even ask." I hissed at him. The train screeched to a stop once again. "That's my cue to go, see you later, Light Yagami. Come on Backup." I motioned for Beyond to follow me.

After we got off of the train, Beyond growled at me. "You know how much I hate being called Backup!"

"I had too. I can't let him find out our real names; because Light Yagami _is_ Kira." I told him. "Now lets go get that cake."

* * *

The cake that L had ordered made it back to him unharmed. Beyond and I actually did not harm anyone this time, even though I wanted to slice that pretty head off of Light's neck. _That'll be some other time._ I promised myself.

"Thirteen FBI agents that were sent here to secretly investigate the Kira case was killed today; all by heart attacks." L told the Task Force.

I sat the fork down on the plate that I was holding. An untouched piece of chocolate cake was still on the fork. I listened intently on the conversation of this meeting.

"Hey Ryuzaki." I said over the voices of the men that were talking among themselves. L looked over at me.

"Yes Lamia?" He questioned.

"When Beyond and I were still on the subway, I seen Raye Penber, one of the FBI agents, die of a heart attack whenever he stepped off of the subway." When I said this, L raised a brow at me.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" He asked, sounding agitated.

I just shrugged at him. "Check the surveillance cameras." L said annoyed, then he sighed and looked back at me.

"Was there anyone suspicious looking there?"

"Hm, I'm not sure if I should answer that or not." I said to L.

"Lamia, answer me now or I'll take B away from you, as well as your weapons." L commanded, and I winced at the thought of all of those things taken out of my life.

"Oh no, not my only friends~!" I fake-cried. "Excluding you of course, Ryuzaki." I added.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I seen Light Yagami there. He picked up an envelope that was placed on the racks above the seats by Raye before he got off the train. I found that suspicious." I said, and Soichiro scoffed at me.

"Why do you think my son of all people would be suspected as Kira?"

"Lamia is right, Mr. Yagami. I also happen to think Light is suspicious," Beyond agreed with me. "I seen him pick up the envelope, so don't think that Lamia is lying to you."

Soichiro made an unhappy face but sat quietly. "Is there anything else, Lamia? For instance, you were on the bus the other day whenever it was bus-jacked. Why were you there anyways?" L asked.

"I was there because Raye Penber asked me to go with him. We were tailing Light that day. I'll tell you know that he has the brains to be Kira." I told him, then turned to Matsuda.

"Matsuda, you wanted to know why I cannot be trusted alone right?" I asked and the black-headed man nodded.

"It's because I'm a _criminal_; so is Beyond." Matsuda looked shocked, and Beyond and I chuckled.

"The sister of M-Misa Amane is a criminal?" Matsuda stuttered.

"Of course. And if you all haven't figured this out yet, Misa isn't really my sister." I was given some intense stares by the Task Force, but they all stayed silent.

"She probably still doesn't know...So if _any_ of you somehow manage to meet her and tell her where I am, I_ will_ kill you."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The next day Beyond and I left the Task Force and L alone so that we wouldn't distract them. I was walking past the police headquarters, where Chief Yagami used to work, with BB by my side. Auburn hair caught my attention, and I turned my head to see Light and Naomi Misora walking down the street together talking quietly.

"Hey Beyond," I whispered to my companion, who looked down at me. "Let's follow them a while."

Beyond looked to where I was pointing. His face scrunched up in a scowl.

"If she sees me, she'll more than likely try to arrest me again!" He said in a growl-like voice.

"Not whenever I'm around she won't. Besides, I only want to find out if Kira will kill her before I do. Look at her lifespan."

Beyond's face turned back to normal as he watched the red numbers start dropping. "So we're going to try and beat Kira at this game, right?" He asked me with a sadistic grin.

"Of course." I replied.

We followed them from a distance until Misora started walking away. The death of her fiancé must have driven her insane. Anyways, her time was almost up. She had minutes left before she died.

Eventually we came to her house. I noticed that she looked like she was being controlled by something as she came here; as if she was walking against her will.

"Should we break in?" Beyond suggested. I gave a slight nod.

Beyond easily climbed to the roof by climbing up the brickwork. I had to admit that he was skilled at these kinds of things. I followed up after him, but a little slower.

Beyond kept a lookout on the roof to make sure that nobody could spot us. I climbed up to the roof and jumped up, doing a roll onto the roof, gracefully landing next to Beyond.

"There's a sunroof over there," he pointed out.

"We'll go in there. I'll go in first." I told him, sliding my ninjato out of my boot and walking to the sunroof.

I was about to stab the glass whenever Beyond grabbed my arm and pulled it back. "We need to enter more quietly in case the neighbors hear." He said.

"Alright." I mumbled.

BB flipped out a switchblade and unscrewed the sunroof-window. He picked up the sheet of glass and sat it aside, then he looked over at me.

"I'll go in first."

"But I wanted to!" I whined. He put up a hand, telling me to be quiet.

"It's a far drop, Lamia-chan. Once I get inside and make sure no one is in the room, you jump down and I'll catch you." BB explained.

Before I could retort, the black-headed teen smiled at me and jumped into the house. I walked over to the gaping hole and looked down at Beyond after I put away my ninjato. The teen stood with his arms open, and he mouthed, _jump_.

I slid down, forgetting about how far I had to jump. I've jumped off of things a lot higher than this before, so it shouldn't have rattled me so much.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and sit me back down on the floor. "Thanks." I whispered quietly.

Beyond nodded and we crept through the room, which looked to me like the living room. There are only seconds left before she dies, we have to find her quickly. There was a loud thump coming from the stairs, so I headed that way. We were already on the second floor, so we could easily sneak up on Misora if she was downstairs. But, whenever we made our way to the stairs, a rope was tied to a beam next to them. I ran over to the edge of the rails and looked over.

Misora's body way hanging limp by the rope that was tied to the beam on the stairs. The rope was tight around her neck, and the smell of death overpowered the once sweet smell of her home. She was already dead, because there was no lifespan or name left above her head.

"Kira won this round." I growled, storming down the stairs and to the front door.

Beyond followed me but stayed quiet most of the time as we made our way back to the hotel that L was staying in. _Damn you, Kira. She was my prey, not yours._

* * *

I glanced around the room to make sure none of the Task Force was paying any attention to me. Then I walked over to L and leaned down next to his ear. "I need to tell you some information."

L's bulging black eyes gazed up at my green one, and he stood quickly. "Follow me." He said and walked to another room and sat down.

I closed the door behind us to make sure we wouldn't be interrupted. "I know you'll probably be disappointed with me after I tell you this, but it was necessary for me to gather more information on Kira."

"You killed someone again, didn't you?" L asked me and I shook my head.

"Beyond and I happened to see Naomi Misora talking to Light on our walk today. What caught my eye though was that Misora's lifespan was low, and so we followed her back to her house and broke in via the sunroof," I sighed, then continued. "We heard a loud thud and I ran to the stairs to see what happened. Apparently Misora had committed suicide by hanging herself from the top of her stare-case."

L was staring at me, studying me. "So you are saying that you think Kira killed her?" He asked.

"Yep." I said and nodded. "Light Yagami was talking to her before she committed suicide, so I have a feeling that he was the one that made her. In other words, I think...No, I _know_ he is Kira."

L put a thumb to his mouth and looked down at the floor with half-lidded eyes. Then he looked back up at my face.

"Misora would never stoop as low as committing suicide. I agree with you, Lamia-chan. I also believe it was Kira's work. I will have to put the Yagami household under surveillance." He told me, then he left the room.

I jumped to my feet and quickly followed him into the living room. I sat in my usual spot, in the floor next to L's chair. Beyond sat down next to me, pulling his knees up to his chest like L does._ I'm going through their files later to see if they are related in any way._

"I am going to place wiretaps and cameras in the Yagami household." L announced to the Task Force.

"But chief has a wife and a daughter!" Matsuda exclaimed, clearly worried about the family.

"Sit down Matsuda," Soichiro said gruffly, then let out a long sigh, "If it's for the best to clear Light's innocent, then I'll agree to it."

L nodded, "I understand what Matsuda said. Soichiro and I will be the only ones to watch his family," then L paused and looked down at me with intense charcoal-colored eyes. "Lamia is an exception, though."

"But she's a _criminal_!" Aizawa exclaimed jumping to his feet.

My eye focused on him and I glared; he sat back down immediately but didn't look pleased. Beyond fidgeted by my side, as if he wanted to attack the man for saying such a thing to me.

"But I trust her, Aizawa. She might not be obedient all of the time, but she does what she thinks is right. Therefor, she has earned my trust." L told Aizawa. Beyond relaxed.

I spoke up and stared at the man who called me a _criminal_. "I am not a _bad person_. I do kill for fun, but it's always people who deserve to be justified. I have killed infamous thieves and drug addicts before, with the help of my boss of course. They help me find targets. To this day I still don't know who my boss is." I told him, aware that the others were listening closely.

"Oh..." Aizawa actually didn't have a smart-ass remark this time.

"Since you are now finished arguing, as I was saying, Lamia is aloud to participate in the surveillance of the Yagami household, since she has had experienced enough to point out things." L said...

* * *

"Hey, Ryuzaki." I said around the spoon in my mouth. I held a bowl of chocolate ice cream in my arms.

"Are you finally joining us?" He asked as he looked up from the tv screen.

"Yeah." I replied and sat down on the floor next to his chair. Mr. Yagami was sitting on the couch next to him.

It was late at night, and I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to see what L was up to. I looked to the screen that is being studied intensely. Everything looked normal. In every room, everyone was sound asleep. Even Light.

The next day whenever I was watching the Yagami household, Light got out porn magazines and started flipping the pages. He mouthed something, but I'm not good at reading lips so I couldn't tell what it was.

"I can't believe my son reads such things!" Soichiro exclaimed.

"He's a teenager," L reassured him, "I did crazy things whenever I was his age too." I smirked, because I knew L hasn't ever did anything bad in his life. He only said it to comfort Soichiro.

"By the way, how old are you Ryuzaki?" I asked him.

"Why do you ask? Can your_ eye_ not see the date of birth, but only the date of death and name?" L asked me.

"I can only see your death date and your name. For your safety, I'm not going to reveal anyone's death date." I said.

"Besides, you have to be between the ages of 17 and 26, right?" I suggested. L didn't answer, but only nodded.

After a while of boredom and thinking random things, I decided to speak.

"I want to go to To-oh University."

"Really?" L asked and I nodded happily.

He smiled; a real smile at me. "I've already enrolled us both there."

"What about Beyond?" I asked after a few seconds of happiness.

"He's going, too. All of us will have fake names; which I am working on right now." L opened his laptop, then looked back at me. "You'll need to get that eye removed before it causes infection." He said out of concern.

"Will you get me an eyepatch with the initial of my alias on it?" I asked him.

"Sure, why not? That was my plan anyways." L told me and patted my head.

Later that day, I found out that Light is going to the same University as us. That's probably why L chose to go there; so that we can keep an eye on Kira.

* * *

I was on my way to a black market doctor to get my left eye removed. I told L I would go, but he doesn't know where I am going. He just thinks that I'm going to a nearby hospital. The reason I'm not going to a normal hospital is because they ask you questions and want a name. In the place I'm going to, as long as you give them the money they want, no questions are asked.

I veered to the left down a dimly lit-up alley. At the end of the alley was a door to go into what looked like the basement of a building, but some people like me know what's really there. I walked to it and knocked loudly two times. The rustle of footsteps could be heard as someone scrambled to open the door.

The raggedy door opened, and I walked in quickly. I have been here before. Many times, actually, so the people there know they can trust me unless they piss me off.

"Hey doctor." I called out to the old man in a white lab coat that was sitting on a couch.

His eyes looked at me, full of wisdom. "What are you here for, Lamia?" The doctor asked.

"I'm here to get my left eye removed, Xander." I spat coldly and pointed to my shut eye.

Dr. Xander stood quickly and pointed to a patient chair. The smell of blood was making my mouth water, but I controlled myself not to go crazy over it as I sat down on the chair.

"I'll see what I can do." Xander told me and leaned my head back so that I looked up at the ceiling. I opened my left eyelid, which was very painful to do.

Dr. Xander grabbed a bottle of eye drops nearby, and held my left eye open as he put three drops of the stinging liquid in. He let go of my head and I immediately put it in my hands.

"Here." Someone said to me. I didn't even see them to know they was handing me a tissue. I immediately grabbed it and wiped away the excess liquid that was trying to escape my eye.

"I'll have to drug you," I heard Xander say, "You'll be knocked out from the pain anyways."

"Just knock me out and get it over with, Doctor." I opened my right eye and gazed at him. Then I reached into my coat pocket and grabbed the wad of cash I had in there. I got it from mine and Misa's house; I keep a lot of money hid there that I've saved up over the years.

I placed it in Xander's wrinkled hands. He smiled at me, and stuffed the money in his own pocket. The old man went away for a second, then came back with a metal tray of supplies. The first thing he did was hand me a pill, which I gulped down quickly. He said it would take a few seconds to knock me out.

As my vision blurred and my eyelids felt heavy; I seen Dr. Xander pick up a scalpel and put on gloves. As his hands reached my eye, I passed out.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! Anyways, for the crazy people like me that wanted to see Lamia get her eye cut out, I put that in this chapter.**

**Chapter 26**

Third Person POV:

The old man, Dr. Xander, watched as the drugs took over Lamia. He quickly put on his surgeon gloves, wanting to get the operation over with as quickly as possible because the affect of the medicine doesn't last very long.

Lamia's right eye closed, and her head flopped over to the side as if she was in a deep sleep. Xander motioned one of his co-workers over.

"Place her over there." Dr. Xander pointed to a table.

Once Lamia was on the operating table, Xander got to work. He rose a clean scalpel to her left eye. He had treated the teen many times before, and he knew this wouldn't be the last. Xander secretly wondered what had happened to cause her to loose sight in her left eye, but he knew that he couldn't ask her. She had nearly killed one of his co-workers once before, whenever they asked her questions. Now they know better.

The light hanging overhead of the table reflected off of the metal scalpel. Dr. Xander pinned Lamia's eyelids open with a special clip. _She had such beautiful eyes._ Dr. Xander thought sadly.

Xander's old hands worked carefully, skillfully going behind the eyeball and pushing it out of her head. He cut off the cords that connected the eye to the inside of Lamia's head, causing blood to splatter on his gloves, the scalpel, and the left side of Lamia's pale face. He brushed back her bangs that was side-swept across her forehead, hanging above her left eye.

He quickly took a small towel and wiped the red liquid off of her face. Xander placed the once beautiful green eye in a jar of liquid, and sat it on his tray of supplies. To him the eye looked like it had been grazed by a bullet or something of the sort, which knowing Lamia, it probably was a bullet. She tended to fight people too often, causing her to gain injuries.

Dr. Xander sighed as he saw the girl stir. She would be waking us soon, so he took the clip off of her eyelids and closed them, and he placed a bottle of painkillers in her hand. He sat down on his swivel chair and counted the money that he had been paid.

Lamia's POV:

My right eye squinted open, and I blinked several times to get adjusted to the dim light. I felt something rattle in my hand, and I looked down to see a small bottle of painkillers. Now that Xander's work is done, I got off of the table I was laying on and left the building.

The sun had already set, and night was coming quickly. I hurried back to the hotel because I knew that I would be caught in some sort of trouble if I walked slowly at night.

Upon entering, Beyond quickly rose to his feet and came over to me. "Hey," he said, "How are you feeling?" He asked in that smooth voice of his.

"I'm fi-" I stopped in mid-sentence as a wave of pain washed over my head, causing me to yelp quietly.

Beyond made a weird face at me and shook his head.

"Did they give you medicine?"

"Yes." I grumbled and reached for the bottle of pills. I popped off the lid and gulped one down, then I sat on the couch to rest.

Beyond brought me a glass of water a few minutes later. "Here." He said.

I smiled dimly and took it from his pale hands. After a few sips, I sat it on the table next to the couch. Beyond sat down next to me, and we both observed L as he was working. Apparently the detective sensed our stares, and his head turned and he stared right back at us.

"What?" He asked, mumbling through the spoon in his mouth. In one hand he held a strawberry cake. Then he blinked whenever he saw me.

"How did the surgery go, Lamia-chan?"

"Eh, good I guess." I replied boredly.

L nodded. "Would you two like to know your alias's?"

"Sure." Beyond and I said.

"Mine will be Hideki Ryuga," L started and stopped whenever I snorted in laughter. "What is it Lamia?"

"Heh, it's nothing. It's just that's the name of the actor Misa will be in a movie with..."

"I know. Now, Beyond, your name will be Belphegor Ryuga. You'll be my brother. As for you Lamia, your name will still be Lamia Amane."

"What?" I was utterly surprised. What if Kira wants to kill me?!

L put up a finger and waved it back and forth. "Amane is not your actual last name. It was just given to you whenever you were adopted." L told me.

"How do you..." I trailed off when I seen Beyond smirk. "You know my real name, don't you Beyond?" The teenager nodded.

"Whenever we first met, I called me by Amane because that's what you have always went by, and I already knew that you were Misa Amane's sister because of various forms of media." BB explained.

"Oh...I suppose you have told Ryuzaki my actual surname?"

"Yes he did." L answered for him.

"Will you tell me my last name?" I asked, looking between the both of them.

L and Beyond glanced at each other, confirming that it was okay for me to know. L nodded to his look-alike, and Beyond opened his mouth to speak.

"Your real surname is Nyx."

"Don't let anyone know your real name. It will be a secret among the three of us," L ordered me. "Next week is the entrance exam for the university, so go study."

"Yes sir." I grumbled.

"Okay." Beyond told him. The two of us went to a desk nearby and did some worksheets L had made us.

* * *

The next week, Watari was driving us to To-oh University. I was in between L and B in the car. L reached in his pocket and grabbed something, then he turned to me, holding out his hand.

"Here, I almost forgot to give this to you." He told me, placing an eyepatch in my hands.

"Oh, thanks." I told him and looked at it. It was black of course, with a blood red L and A on it, which was in that gothic font like L uses for his symbol.

I quickly put it on. It felt like it was made for me, which it was, but yeah, you get the point. "Thanks Ryuzaki."

"No problem." He replied. The car stopped.

I looked out of the window and into the crowd of students walking into the large school building. None of them had low lifespans, so most of them must be good people. Or at least I hoped they were. The door on L's side of the car was opened. Watari stood there with a smile as we got out after L.

I nodded politely to Watari as he closed the door behind Beyond. I tried to be as emotionless as possible as we entered the school, keeping up my normal facade around others. Beyond and I walked side by side behind L. The detective wore his normal clothes and old sneakers, while Beyond wore a bit more...normal clothes to an University than L.

Beyond wore a red, long-sleeved button-up shirt that matched the shade of his eyes, black jeans, and black converse. He looked somewhat like an emo guy; which suited him well.

As for me, I wore a black and red plaid dress, my favorite black stockings and knee-high boots. My normal style I suppose you could say. I guess all three of us looked out of place because we weren't dressing in uniform styled clothing, so we earned some curious stares from people we passed by.

Whenever we finally made it to the classroom, we were seated immediately. L sat at the edge of our row by the aisle, I sat next to him, and Beyond was on the other side of me. I felt no pressure at all during the test, in fact, I finished right after L, and Beyond finished after me. There was still a few hours left.

I gazed to the front row of students and seen Light Yagami. I frowned whenever I seen that he was done too. I lifted up my legs and laid them on the desk in front of me, leaning back in my chair and relaxing. L was sitting in his normal position, and whenever I looked to my left at Beyond, he had one leg up and pulled to his chest.

We caught the attention of the man that gave us the tests. He walked over to us.

"Sit correctly, you three!" He barked at us. I smirked to myself whenever heads turned to look at us.

I caught eyes with that Yagami kid. He was probably wondering what I am doing here, but I didn't care.

"We cannot and will not sit correctly, sir." I hissed.

"Why not?" The man asked in an angry tone.

Before I got to yell at him, L spoke. "It decreases my deduction skill by 40% if I sit normally, as well as my brother." He beckoned to Beyond with his hand and B nodded in agreement.

The teacher seemed to understand and locked his hateful gaze on me. "What is your excuse?" I just shrugged.

"Then quit acting like a punk and sit like a normal girl!"

I blinked once. Then again. "Did you just tell me to act like a _normal_ girl?" I asked calmly, but in such a way I seen the man struggle to choose what words to say.

"Y-Yes," he stuttered then looked at his chart for my name. "Miss Amane Lamia-san."

I nodded slightly and sat normally, but not without a huff of disappointment though. I heard whispers among the students when they heard my name mentioned. I glared back up at the teacher with a challenging glint in my eye.

"Give me another test. Make this one more challenging." I said.

"I also want one." L said.

"Me too." Beyond said.

Beyond and I were almost equal in everything, including intelligence. He was trained to be a genius at Wammy's House, while I was just born to learn quickly. That's probably why I finished my home-school classes a uear early.

While I was tapping on the desk impatiently, awaiting the teacher's answer, Light spoke up too. "I'd like another test, too."

The teacher sighed, giving in. "Since there are so many of you wanting another test, I'll go see what I can do."

He came back about 20 minutes later and handed us the new test, then took our completed ones. All four of us were finished with the new one before time was up, and I couldn't wait to see if I scored in the top three of the class.

***Bonus Scene***

Light Yagami POV:

I finished my entrance exam rather quickly, though I finished at the same time as a guy that was sitting oddly. The girl to his left had her feet propped up on the desk in front of her, and she looked like a rebellious person. But, I realized that she was the girl on the bus and the train a few weeks ago. To her left was another person that looked just like the guy with his legs pulled up to his chest, except his hair wasn't as messy and his eyes seemed to glow red. But I couldn't tell from the distance I was at.

Anyways, if I recall correctly from the subway incident, that girl called the red-eyed guy Backup. I wonder who those three are?

"Sit correctly, you three!" The professor barked at the teens.

The girl was the first to speak up. "We cannot and will not sit correctly, sir." She said _sir_ as if she was mocking him.

"Why not?" The professor asked them.

"I have to sit like this because if I sit normally, my deduction skills decrease by 40%, as well as my brother." Hideki, was it? He beckoned his hand at his look alike.

The professor argued with the girl, who's name I just now learned. _Lamia Amane, so she's that one model's sister that I heard about? Rumor has it that she's killed people, but it is yet to be confirmed. However, she does look like one capable of getting away with murder. I'll have to be careful around her, because it already seems like she is suspicious of me because why else would she be with Raye Penber on the bus that day..._

I've honestly never seen a woman make an old man tremble just by glaring at him for a split second. She must be special in some way; well now she wants another test and so does the other two sitting beside her. I guess I'll take another too.

"I would also like one." I told the professor politely with a sincere smile. The man sighed and gave in, handing us a more challenging test which we all finished at practically the same time again.

* * *

Ryuk startled me with his crazy laughter. He was staring straight at Lamia, and she was staring back with her one green eye. It seems like she can see Ryuk, but I doubt he would ever tell me. I glanced at the girl though, studying her as she waited patiently for the opening ceremony to end.

Now that I have a clear look at her, she does look pretty. And she's smart too, because she made the second highest score in the class. I was first, as well as Hideki Ryuga, who was tied to me.

_Maybe, just maybe, I'll talk to her to find out more about her and her friends. Maybe she can become my queen and rule this world with me after I become the God? Eh, what am I thinking. It's too early right now to find a queen anyways._

I quit thinking about that and stood to go give my speech.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- wrathofnerds: I made the part where Lamia cannot see her 'true name' because I figured it would make this fanfiction more interesting. Also, Lamia is based off of a demon in Greek mythology; it's said to prey on human beings and suck the blood out of them.**

**Chapter 27**

Turns out that I came in second place in the entrance exams. L and Light tied in first place, so they both had to give a representative's speech. Beyond came in third place. L had told us that he wasn't surprised that the three of us scored in the top three of the class.

So, Beyond and I was sitting in the front row of the crowded school filled of new students. I watched as Light and L walked up to the stage. I felt that eerie presence once again, and I looked past Light. I could have swore I seen a strand of his hair wisp in a breeze that was not present, and it would be hardly noticeable unless you were watching closely.

_There must be something that follows him around. I wonder if it's a ghost, or something else..._ I nearly jumped out of my seat whenever I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Shh, calm down Lamia-chan. It's just me." Beyond said and I stared at him.

"What is it? Sorry, I was zoned out so I wasn't aware of my surroundings." I apologized to him.

"Every time that," Beyond frowned and gulped, "Light Yagami comes around, do you get that feeling that he's not alone?" I stifled a snort of laughter at Beyond's face as he said the name _Light Yagami_. Clearly, he doesn't like him at all and I knew he had to control his bloodlust among all of these people.

"Yes, I do. I thought nothing of it before, but now that another person feels it, we should check it out later." I said with a serious look.

I crossed my legs and watched L speak. He held his paper in his own special way; using two fingers on each hand. Nearby I heard someone saying that _Hideki_ doesn't look anything like the actor. Then they said that Light and Hideki looked like complete opposites. Well, now that they mention it, they do.

Light looks like he's a spoiled rich brat while L looks more...how do I put this? Not as spoiled, rich, and groomed for success his whole life.

"Ah~ Look how handsome Light-kun is!" Some crazy fangirl behind me wailed.

"I still think the guy next to him is cuter!" The girl next to her said.

I sweat-dropped, and my eyebrows twitched in annoyance as I heard whispering among the crowd of students behind Beyond and I. They kept talking about which one of the two they liked better, especially the girls. I was so close to snapping at them and stabbing each and every one of them in the throat to make them shut the hell up.

"Hey, you like Hideki Ryuga, right?"

I twitched in anger, about to explode.

"Uh-huh!"

"Well check out his twin brother up there. They look just alike, except his eyes are red and his hair isn't as messy. But I think he just wears contacts."

"Isn't his name Belphegor?"

"Yeah. I heard that Lamia-san came to school with them."

"What?! No way! I wish she would go die in a hole so I can have them all to myself."

I started to turn my head backwards to look at them. Beyond must have felt my irritation sparking off of me, because he petted my hair.

"I do too, but she is Misa-Misa's sister, which explains why she is so pretty."

"And she's really smart too. As well as quiet. No wonder guys like her so much."

I sighed in relief once they started saying good things about me._ Wait, they said guys like me. What guys? Am I being obsessed over like Misa is?!_ My anger sparked up again, but then L took his seat next to me, which made me behave. There is no point in attacking someone here in front of many, many people anyways. No matter how skilled I am at taking on several people, I don't think I would be able to escape this crowd.

I whispered to L. "Even people like you, Ryuga."

L blinked at me and shrugged, clearly not caring. Light sat down on the other side of L; much to my annoyance.

"I need to tell you something but I'm not sure I can trust you. You might tell someone." I heard L say to Light.

"It's okay, your secret is safe with me." Light replied.

"I am L." I looked over at L quickly, glaring at him.

_Why would you tell Kira that you are L? Eh, if you did, you must be confident that you will win the Kira case. Which I have no doubt in my mind that you will._

"I believe you." Light told L.

They talked a bit more until the ceremony was over. When we were walking through the courtyard, the two talked once again, but this time it was about tennis.

"We've got to see this, Belphegor." I whispered to Beyond and he smirked while nodding his head.

Then Light stopped walking and turned around. L introduced us. "Lamia-chan is my good friend, and I'm sure you already know her."

Light nodded. I had to act nice in from of L, so I put on a fake smile and shake his hand quickly. "Nice to meet you, again, Light Yagami." I said happily to him and then stepped back.

"And this is my twin brother Belphegor." L said and gestured to Beyond. Beyond didn't smile at all but just gave Light a half-assed wave.

"Now, Light, I'm going to warn you now that I was on the British Championship tennis team. So I'm pretty good." L said to the teen confidently.

"I'm pretty good as well, Hideki."

Then the match began not long after that. Beyond and I sat down under a tree to get out of the sunlight. I usually find things like sports boring because there is usually no one getting killed, but I found the match between Light and L amusing. Except for whenever _that girl_ came along.

"Don't you see that? Hideki Ryuga is holding his own against Light!"

_I swear, if that annoying bitch comes over here and aggravates Beyond..._

Sure enough, she left her friends and came over to where Beyond and I was sitting. She looked nervous as she spoke.

"Uhm, hello. Are you Belphegor Ryuga?" She asked BB.

Beyond looked up at her and nodded. I felt adrenaline rush through my veins.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you," then she looked back at her friends who were waving her over. "I better go now. Sorry to bother you Belphegor-san."

Anger flew off of me in sparks. _She didn't even notice me sitting here!_ A low growl rumbled in my throat like an angry cat. Beyond looked at me with a playful smirk.

"What's wrong Lamia-chan~?" He asked me in a teasing tone. I felt my face heat up and I looked the other way. "Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be?" I snapped at him, then realized that was his plan all along because of the look on his face.

"Lamia-chan is jealous~" He teased me.

Beyond chuckled a bit and stood. He held out a pale hand to me, but I didn't take it. I stood up on my own and dusted off my skirt quickly. Then I walked up to Beyond. I shoved him, not meaning to hurt him, but he didn't expect it and he fell backwards. The thing is, he grabbed my arm and drug me down with him.

I think that from everyone's view of the position I was in right now would be wrong. My body was on top of Beyond's, and our foreheads was pressed against one another. I don't know if Beyond did this intentionally, or if it was just an accident. But whenever I heard a few people laughing I looked up to see Light and L standing near us.

"I knew that this would happen. Every time I see one of them, the other is always with them." Light said with a grin to L, who nodded in agreement.

I glared at Light a moment, then laid my head on Beyond's chest. I don't care what others may think at the moment, because Beyond is comfortable.

"I might not know much about love, but I honestly think you two are in love with each other." L told us.

"What?!" Beyond and I both yelled in unison.

I jumped off of B, and he also stood up.

Light and L exchanged a glance, then looked back at the two of us. "You know, Lamia-chan, you act like a tsundere around Belphegor."

"But-" L cut me off.

"See, you're acting like one right now."

Light placed a hand under his chin and looked at me. "Admit it. You like each other."

"Who the hell do you think you are, thinking you know everything about someone?" I bellowed at him.

"I am Light Yagami," he said with a smirk.

My right hand went to my thigh-holster on instinct. Usually if someone had annoyed me this long they'd be dead. But, I felt someone poke my arm. I looked around me. It wasn't Light, L, or Beyond that did it. I immediately knew who or what it was whenever I looked past Light's head though.

It's a shinigami! My hand dropped back down to my side and my one eye widened. I was spooked, but I didn't feel like screaming. _So this is what that eerie feeling was all along..._

I watched the shinigami smirk whenever Light stared at me with a confused look. That god of death must know how Kira over there kills. I wonder if I can get away from L later and see if I can talk to him. He looks _somewhat_ trustworthy.

* * *

**A/N- I'll explain how Lamia can now see Ryuk: Ryuk was bored, and he knows that Lamia has the eyes of a shinigami, so he decided to poke her so that she could see him. He is mischevious, after all.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Red. The red liquid that flowed around me was like the color of his eyes. The body of that girl who made me jealous was laying limp on the ground in front of me. Though she made me jealous, I would never admit it.

I jumped up, wide awake even though it was very early in the morning. Only a few ours until the sun rises. I reached under my pillow and grabbed my pistol, as well as my ninjato. That dream of me killing that girl (no names mentioned) will become real, because I will go to the place that I killed her in my dream.

Hopefully she will be there; and I had a feeling she would. Quickly getting ready, I decided on what sort of punishment I should give her. I wonder if she is about to die anyways. I'll have to check as soon as I see her walk into the alley that I'll hide in. I'll make her punishment slow and painful since I've never been caught before, and it shouldn't matter if I do anyways because L wouldn't let them arrest me. Well, unless he tells them to...

I climbed out of my window, since we were only on the second story if the hotel, and I jumped onto the roof that covered the entrance of the building. Then I slid off, and hurried to the place where I will kill that girl.

_There's the fire escape I hid on in my dream, so I'll just do everything the same way as the dream. That bitch better hurry before my bloodlust gets the best of me and I'll end up killing someone that doesn't deserve to die._

I didn't have to wait long. The girl whose name I don't care to know walks under the fire escape. I bunched up my muscles, and squinted my eye to calculate my landing. I sprang onto her, knocking her to the ground.

She squeaked in surprise and pain whenever I slammed the heel of my boot onto her back. I squated down to talk to her.

Lifting her chin up with a forefinger, I forced her to look at me. "Do you know what is going on right now? Tell me what you think is about to happen to you."

She tried to readjust her glasses, but I smacked her hand away harshly. "Answer me!" I spat.

"L-Lamia?" She stuttered as she looked at me.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you trying to kill me? You seemed like such a good person..."

"I'm not trying to kill you, I_ am_ killing you." I placed two pale fingers on her neck right next to her windpipe.

The girl rolled away from me and stood up, preparing to run.

"Wait until Belphegor-san learns the truth about you, you sick, sadistic bitch!" She screamed at me.

I let her run a little, then I pulled out my gun. I aimed at her leg and shot. She cried out in pain and toppled over, clutching her leg. I walked slowly up to her. Then I kicked her down to the ground, holding her down with a foot.

"First off, Belphegor isn't even_ his_ real name. It's Beyond Birthday. Also, he would not care if you or anyone else told him that I kill people, because he normally helps me. Another thing before you die. Hideki Ryuga is who I guard with my life. Anyone that may put him in danger will be exterminated by me or Beyond," I said every word with no expression at all, unless my _eye_ showed anger. "Any last words before you get what you deserve?" I asked.

"W-Why me? I only wanted to talk to Bel-" she was cut off with a punch to the face.

"It's Beyond!" I told her harshly. "Now please tell me why I shouldn't kill you."

"I only wanted to talk to Beyond and Hideki, and become friends with them or even more." I glared at her when we she said "even more."

"I don't see why you get so mad if anyone talks to them." The girl mumbled and I ignored her.

"Why were you coming here?" I honestly wanted to know why.

"I was going to go to a friend's house..."

_This girl...she's so normal. She crushes on people and has friends that care about her. Something is changing my mind about killing her; it's telling me to let her go and live the rest if her life._

I held the gun next to her heart, that way she'll bleed to death and suffer.

_I need to hurry and finish this before I start to think twice about killing her again. Think about the blood, the oh so delicious blood if a pure college student that has never did anything bad._

I stuck my finger into the bullet-hole on her lower leg and lifted it up to my mouth to taste her blood. Her brown eyes widened in fright. She seemed so frightened that she didn't even scream in agony whenever I touched the gaping hole on her leg.

"That's right, be frightened of me. Once you are dead, I will feast on your blood." My bloodlust came back once I tasted the fresh blood once again.

Steadying the gun, I placed a finger on the trigger. "Beyond is_ mine_, and I'll make sure no one takes him from me." I told her and pulled the trigger.

The echo of the shot rang through the alley. The girl was still breathing, but ever so slightly. A ragged cough shook her body and blood poored out of her mouth and onto the ground. I placed two fingers on her neck, next to her windpipe, and I jabbed them under the skin and popped the windpipe out of place. That made her stop breathing within a few seconds, and she died.

After I wiped my mouth off because I was done _drinking_, I spun around when I heard laughter. That shinigami was standing, no, more like floating there.

"Hehehehehe," he laughed. "I noticed you have the eyes of a shinigami. Is that how you choose your victims?"

"Before we talk any further, I want to know what I should call you."

"Just call me Ryuk." Ryuk answered.

"Well, yes Ryuk, I do have the eyes of a shinigami. But I guess you could call it eye now since I lost my left one in a fight. I punish criminals; or whoever I deem worthy of me killing. For example, that girl right there." I said and pointed to the disfigured body of the girl.

"Are you aware that if Kira finds out about you, you could be killed?" Ryuk asked.

I smirked at him. "I do not care. As long as I am alive, Light Yagami will not lay a damned finger on L or Beyond."

"You're a smart one. You know who Kira is. But will you tell anyone who Kira really is?"

I shook my head and grinned, my blood stained lips twitching upward into a grin. "Of course not, Ryuk. Light is helping kill criminals that I could never get to. But, if he tries to kill L or B...well, that's a different story."

The next day we went back to school. The news of the girl's death shocked the class, and they were scared that they would be killed next. The girl's friend started sobbing in the middle of class, and started asking why her friend deserved to die. Some people thought it was Kira that killed her, because there was a theory that Kira could kill in different ways then a heart-attack.

Whenever I went back to the hotel yesterday, I made sure that I stopped to get pastries so I didn't look suspicious. There is no way L or anyone else should know that I killed that girl, because I broke every bug that L had placed on my clothing.

_My new plan is to become close with Light so that he will trust me. Then I will eliminate him to save criminals for me to kill._ I figured as I tapped my pen against my notepad. I decided to start drawing since I was bored. Neither Beyond or L is in this class of mine, so I had nothing to do and there is no way that I'd listen to the teacher's boring lectures.

When the teacher told us we could have a few minutes to ourselves before class ended, I sat up in my seat and looked at my picture, which was of a black cat. Someone leaned over and looked at the picture, too. When I looked up I seen a teen that looked like a smart ass. She had short dark brown hair and brown eyes, and dressed properly like a student here should. I glanced above her head. _Takada_ was the first thing I seen before I gathered my things and left the class for lunch.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_That Takada girl is annoying as hell. She tells me what to do all the time, bossing me around and stuff. What I want to do is slam her face into her books and see how she likes it. After the time I drew the cat, she keeps telling me to pay attention like she's some queen of the world. Oh Miss Takada, if I ever catch you out on the street... Well, if you keep this shit up then I'll splatter your brains all over the school walls._

My frustration caused me to snap my pencil in half. Students looked at me and I just glared at them, making them turn their heads back to their textbooks.

_I would actually like this place if Beyond was in my class! That's it, I'm leaving this hell-hole that has Takada in it and I'm switching classes._

I stood up, gathered my notebooks, then walked out the door. The teacher yelled at Takada to go see what was wrong with me; which I expected him to send Takada since she's like the teacher's pet or something.

"Amane." Came the strict voice of the bitch. "Get back in the classroom, now."

"No." I growled and crossed my arms over my stomach.

"Why not?" Takada asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Because I hate your fucking guts, you little smart ass," I told her with a smirk and started walking away. "If you try to stop me, I'll kick your ass right here, and embarrass you in front of everyone." _More like kill you, but whatever floats your boat, haha._

To my dismay, she didn't say anymore and watched as I left the building. I was really hoping I could kill her, but I have a feeling I will later.

Luckily I was able to switch into Beyond's classes, which also had L and Light in them. The four of us sat in a corner, in our own little group.

"Hey Belphegor," I whispered, tapping the said teen on the arm to get his attention. His head lifted up from the book he was reading.

"Yeah?"

"Let's kill someone." I grinned at him. Light, who sadly sits in front of me turns around, I nearly laughed at his shocked expression.

"What did you just say, Lamia-chan?" L asked me with a raised brow. L sits next to Light, and Beyond sits next to me.

"I just asked Belphegor if he wanted to kill someone with me." I winked at L to let him know that everything is okay.

The thing is, I said that intentionally in front of Light to try and get a reaction out of him. _I'll have to ask him what his view of killing people is._

"Hey, Light," I said before anyone else talked, "what do you think about killing people?" I asked.

Light glanced cautiously at L, probably wondering what he should say in front of the world's greatest detective who was investigating Kira.

"Of course the right answer would be no, but there are a few things that society could accept."

"And what are those things?" I asked.

"Self defense..." Light trailed off.

"You said 'things' not 'thing', Light." L told him.

"Yeah, so what's the other _thing_?" I asked.

Light gazed down, looking nervous like a little kid, then he looked up at me with a smile. "As long as they are criminals, or people who deserve to die, then I honestly think it is okay to kill them."

_He thinks exactly like I do, but, if I could kill like Kira, would I? I highly doubt it. I prefer blood covering my hands and staining my pale skin._

"I agree with you, Light." I told him, returning the smile. I need to get on his good side so I can eliminate him later.

Beyond agreed with a nod and L rolled his eyes at us.

"Foolish teenagers." He mumbled and we all laughed.

"And like you're any different?" I snorted.

"At least I'm smarter than you!" L turned all the way around in his seat and leaned towards me.

"Says who?"

"The test scores." He replied with a slight purr in his voice.

"Well, you and Light always tie in first place, while Belphegor and I always tie in second. So just hush Hideki." I got up in his face and smirked at him.

"Amane! Sit down right this instant!" The professor yelled. _The old guy just now noticed us talking? Ha, what was he doing on his laptop, watching pornography or something? Hehe, stupid pervert, I should kill you for yelling at me._

"What if I don't want to?" I questioned him.

"You will have after-school detention."

"Oh well. I really don't care since I have nothing better to do after school." I said. I was aware of all of the other students watching me intensely, wondering what my next move would be.

"Go outside of the classroom and wait for me." He commanded hatefully, pointing to the open door.

"One last thing before I leave, Mr. Hateful. You are going to die in three hours." I knew this was a huge risk, but it's worth it if I freak him out.

"What are you, some psychic? Now get out! People are trying to _learn_ here."

I huffed and turned to leave, but someone grabbed my wrist gently. I looked behind me out of the corner of my eye. It was Beyond.

"Let me handle the talking with him." Beyond whispered to me and I nodded. Together we walked out of the classroom and stood out in the hallway.

"Why are you out here too, Belphegor? I want to talk to Lamia-san. Alone." He said strictly.

Beyond glared at him with blood-red eyes. "There is no way I'm letting Lamia-chan be alone for even a second with a pervert like you."

"Pervert? What are you talking about?!" The man acted like he was in shock, but when I looked into his eyes, I could see guilt.

I glanced above his head. _What the hell? A few minutes ago his lifespan was a few hours, now it's dropping rapidly._ Then I realized what was going on. Beyond must have seen L's files and seen this teachers records, and somehow Kira must have too. _So, you're going to kill this man because of sexual assaults, Light? I'll have to thank you on that. We don't need rapists in this world._

"Act like a normal person should whenever someone dies in front of them." Beyond told me quietly, barely audible.

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._ I counted down as his time ran out.

"Ahhkk!" The teacher clutched his chest.

"Eeek! Someone help, he's having a heart attack!" I yelled at the students in the classroom.

I glanced at Light to see him smiling into his hand as it covered his mouth.

"Class is dismissed!" Another teacher told my class.

Most of the students were out in the hallway. I heard someone say, "That makes two people dead at this school in a few days. I wonder who Kira will kill next?"

* * *

Light, L, B, and I walked out to the courtyard together. L pulled out his cellphone to call Watari to let him know that we have left school. Although the old man probably already knew.

"I'm hungry~" I whined.

"Let's go to my favorite cafe." L said.

We all agreed and followed L. After we got seated, I smirked at L.

"You gonna try to arrest me again?" I asked him, remembering the last time we went to a cafe together.

"No. That was whenever we first met, and I honestly don't want to relive that day."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened when the two of you met?" Light asked politely.

I quickly thought up a lie. "We were both at the same cafe, late at night, and a serial killer came there. The person that had the night shift was back in the bakery so they didn't know what was about to happen. The serial killer snuck up behind me while I was eating, and Hideki seen this and kicked the shit out of that guy and called the police. Whenever Hideki kicked the man's arm that was holding a knife, the knife jerked up and stabbed me in the eye. So, that is how we met and how I lost my left eye."

"Interesting." Light said.

L and B both glanced at me with eyes of approval. At least they thought my story was good.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Vehicles zoomed past me as I stood on the side of the road. I was on my way to Misa's; she said she wanted to tell me something important. Of course L or anyone else does not know about this secret meeting with Misa; and hopefully they never will.

"Lamia-chan!" Misa squealed and hugged me when she opened the door. "Come in, come in."

"What is it, Misa?" I ask after I sit down on the couch with her. But she was silent, for once.

"Misa, you can trust me." I told her.

Misa's frail hands held up a black notebook with the words '_Death Note_' written on the top. My one eye widened and I pointed at it. "What the hell is that? Some sort of prank?" I asked.

Misa shook her pretty little blonde head. "Nope. I am the second Kira."

"Oh. I have not seen three people's lifespans, including yours, and I know one of those three people is not Kira. You and another guy are both Kira, and I'm assuming you use that notebook to kill?"

"Yup!" She said happily. "Wait, how can you see lifespans of people? You have the _eyes_, don't you?"

"Of course. Unlike you, I was born with them." I wasn't shocked by the fact Misa is the other Kira. Ryuk talked to me a bit about the shinigami eyes and such. "So, where's your shinigami?" I asked, looking around her curiously.

"You have to touch the Death Note to be able to see her; and how do you know so much, and why aren't you scared?" Misa asked quickly.

"Why would I be? After all of the things I have seen in my lifetime, I'm not bugged by that notebook at all. Also, I have met first Kira's shinigami. So I know who he is, but I won't tell on him unless he harms people that I care about." I said and her eyes lit up.

"Who is the first Kira?!"

"Uh-uh. There's no way I'm telling anyone who it is," I smirked at her pouty face and continued. "But..."

"But?"

"But I have an idea to help you find out who he is."

"Alright! I'll do anything!"

_Plan to eliminate Kira:_

_Step 1: look through L's list of suspects, confirm which one is Kira by looking to see if I can see their lifespan (complete)_

_Step 2: get close to Light Yagami enough so he will trust me (in process)_

_Step 3: find the other Kira, since according to L, he believes there are two of them (complete)_

_Step 4: help create a situation so that the two Kira's will eventually meet, making it easier for me to eliminate them (in process)_

_The first few parts of my plan is almost complete. These tapes that I helped Misa make will be sent to Sakura TV from Osaka. I can't wait to see the results of my work. And best thing of all, Misa doesn't suspect a thing from me._

* * *

A few days later, Soichiro Yagami had a heart attack after school. L had called me when he and Light was at a coffee shop. L thought it might have been Kira at first, but it wasn't. It was due to the stress of work. I didn't plan on visiting him, but I probably will later...

"Regarding Naomi Misora's disappearance, shouldn't we open a case for this matter?" One of the Task Force members asked L.

"If we do, it should be done separate from the Kira case." He answered, then took a sip of tea. "Also, we would have to use sketches instead of police photos."

"We're talking about someone that has been missing for over four months; she's probably dead." Aizawa, was it? Anyways, he told L that.

L knew the truth, but he didn't tell the Task Force. I remember Beyond and I watching her die. If I wasn't around these normal people, I would have laughed at the thought.

"Ryuzaki, there is something important about to happen. Turn on Sakura TV." Watari said as he walked into the room.

L grabbed the TV remote and turned it on quickly. The man on the news played the first tape. Misa's modified voice started talking. L changed the channel to the channel Kira said to, only to find the news reporter on that channel dead.

"Watari!" L said strictly. I don't think I've ever heard him so..._emotional_ before. "Please bring me more TV's."

I looked at L as he and Aizawa argued after one of the members left and was killed at the entrance of the Sakura TV station. He was shaking, and I really wanted to stay around and comfort him, but I didn't have time for that. Beyond is asleep right now, so he doesn't have to put up with this shit.

_I'll go there and get the tapes back, well, not without calling Chief Yagami and telling him to go, too._ I pulled out my cellphone after I got out of the hotel.

"Hello? Chief of the Kira Task Force speaking." Came the older mans gruff voice.

"This is Lamia. I am sure you are aware of what is happening right now?"

"Of course."

"Well, get out of that hospital and drive a vehicle through the entrance of the Sakura TV station. I'll meet you there." I told him.

"But what if you're killed?!" Soichiro asked, shocked.

"Oh, I won't be." I said and hung up.

_Misa, just don't get yourself caught already._ I thought to myself as I looked up at the night sky. I hurriedly made it to where the Sakura TV station is, but I stayed out of sight.

I need to find a way to get in there without being noticed. If Misa happens to spot me, I'm sure she wouldn't try to kill me since she trusts me enough to let me know how Kira kills.

Checking my surroundings, I looked up at what looked like an abandoned building. In one of the top windows I swore I seen something glinting. _So that's where you are right now, Misa. You know what, I'm just going straight in. I'm tired of waiting for the Chief to get here._

I walked right up to the front glass doors. The dead body of Ukita was right next to my feet, but it doesn't bother me at all. I tap on the glass door, glaring at the security guard behind it.

"Open this door." I growled at him, but he just shook his head at me.

I heard sirens behind me. Turning around, I seen a police car pull up behind me. Two men stepped out, only to fall over dead before they could speak. One of the news reporters shouted stuff at me.

"Look, it's Misa-Misa's sister! Mam, it's dangerous here, you need to get away immediately!"

"I think you need to get away from me before I kill you instead of Kira!" I shouted back at him. The group filming backed away from the area, fleeing because they feared for their lives.

I turned back to the glass doors. I kicked as hard as I could. But it only caused the door to crack. I placed my hands on my knees and panted as I got my breath back and tried again. Then I got an idea. I grabbed my ninjato and jabbed at the cracks I had made. I managed to cut out a jagged circle that was big enough for me to get through.

I skillfully stepped through the circle. The security guard grabbed his gun and pointed it at me.

"Put down your weapon and stay where you are!" He commanded.

I smirked and sat the ninjato on the floor and kicked it over to him. When he bent over to pick it up, I ran at him with my own gun in hand, and fired three times at him.

I didn't miss, but I had also been shot. I fell to my knees and winced in pain. _That man was smarter than I thought he was. He planned on shooting me from the beginning._

I placed a gloved hand on the wound on my shoulder. I raised the now blood covered hand to my face and gazed at it. _I should have been more careful!_ I was mad with myself.

I stood up and grabbed my ninjato, placing it back in my boot, and placing my gun back into my thigh-holster.

"You fucking bastard!" I spat at the dead and bleeding security guy, even though I knew he could no longer hear me.

As soon as I turned my head to look around me, I had to jump out of the way because a vehicle drove through the glass doors. Turns out the man driving was the Chief.

"About time you got here!" I called out to him and got back up, walking over to him.

"Yeah, sorry for the wait. Let's go stop this broadcast." He said to me.

Together we went to the recording room. Either Soichiro didn't see my wound or he didn't question it.

"Hand over those tapes right now!" Soichiro yelled at the guy with tinted glasses.

"Why should I? These tapes would cause my ratings to blow through the roof!"

Soichiro and I both pointed our guns at the man.

"Hand them over now!" I yelled.

"Alright, alright. Just quit waving those guns around." He said as he gave in.

After we retrieved the tapes and went back into the hallway, Chief called L. He told us to go to the front entrance in five minutes. Whenever we did, I didn't expect a crowd of police shielding us from sight to be there.

Soichiro handed me the bags with the tapes in them and I sat in the backseat of the car that they had brought us. The Chief drove us back to the hotel, a little more fast then I thought he would drive.

Once we arrived, Watari helped Chief walk back into the room.

"Now let me sit down here and rest." He sighed, his age clearly starting to show.

"Here are the tapes we brought you." I handed the bag to L.

"Thank you. Your work will not have been for nothing." L said then his eyes widened a fraction as he seen blood gushing from my shoulder. I had hidden the wound with my hair, but the blood must have soaked through it. Now it's all matted and sticky with red liquid, which will take a while do wash out.

"Lamia..." L trailed off. Matsuda heard the slight change in L's voice and looked over at us.

"Oh my God, Lamia's hurt!" _Well thanks for pointing out the obvious; the last thing I wanted was for them to start a commotion._

"Watari, please go get the first-aid kit. Lamia, what happened?" L asked me.

"I was shot. It hurts a bit, but not as bad as I thought it would. I guess I'm used to being shot by now, but it's not story time." I said.

"You should sit down!" Matsuda said worriedly and pulled over a chair. I gingerly sat down, trying not to harm the wound anymore and I moved my hair out of the way so they could examine it.

"She has been shot Watari. I'm afraid we'll have to take her to a doctor." L told the old man once he came back into the room.

"It's quite alright, I can deal with more serious wounds too." Watari said.

"Really people, I'm fine. I'll take care of myself. I always have before." I smiled a bit at them.

"This is exactly why we don't need her here! She's only going to cause trouble and distract us from catching Kira." Aizawa said.

"Will everyone just shut up! I was trying to sleep!" Beyond yelled.

"That's the maddest I've ever heard him." I muttered to L, who nodded in agreement.

Everyone was silent whenever Beyond walked over to where I was sitting with L standing in front of me. His red eyes glowed in the darkness of the room. I noticed how his nose twitched as he caught the scent of blood.

"Who did that to you?" Beyond asked softly, as if speaking to loudly would harm me.

"A security guard...but I killed him." I replied. Beyond's face went from serious, to soft whenever I said that.

"Oh." Was all he said. One of his pale hands reached out and grabbed a lock of my hair. His skinny fingers ran through it as he tried to get the tangles out of it. Then he stopped, petted my head, and walked off, going back into his room. But not before stopping beside Aizawa and saying something to him. I couldn't hear what he said, but by the look on Aizawa's face, I could tell he made a threat.

"Uhm, Watari?" L asked.

"Yes Ryuzaki?"

"You can dress her wound now."

Watari told me to go into the kitchen where we wouldn't be disturbed. I had to take off my shirt, much to my disappointment, so that he could find the bullet and clean the hole it made in my shoulder.

"BB really cares about you, you know." Watari told me as he used tweezers to pluck out the bullet, earning a gasp of pain which I tried to hold in.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, for one thing he's always trying to protect you, whether you know about it or not. I noticed, though. He gets mad whenever Mister Aizawa talks bad about you, calling you a criminal and such."

I laughed a bit until Watari put some sort of medicine on the wound and wrapped it with bandages. After he was done, I put my shirt back on.

"Try not to reopen the wound." Was all the old man said before I walked out of the kitchen.

I sat up all night with L watching the Kira videos. I found it hard to keep a strait face because I helped make them, so I found L's seriousness funny.

"Find out anything new?" Matsuda asked as he walked into the living room.

"Yes. We actually found out quite a lot." I told him.

"I suspect that there are two Kira's, not just one." L said to the rest of the Task Force, who had just joined us.

L explained his theory to them and answered their questions. Soichiro is still worried about whether L has cleared his son's name yet, but L wants Light to join the Task Force. _I wonder what will happen whenever the DNA results of the fingerprints and hair from the tapes come in? I placed a strand of my hair as well as Misa's in the bag, but I'll just tell L we made those tapes for fun and that I know nothing about Kira if he asks me about it._


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Mr. Yagami, I want your son to join the Kira investigation." L told us as we all sat around a coffee table.

"Why my son?" The Chief asked.

"We will hide the fact that there are two Kira's from him. If Light deduces that there is in fact another person with the same power as Kira from watching this tape, he will almost be completely cleared as a suspect."

"And what if he doesn't? Will he still be a suspect?" _Soichiro is being worried over his son again. Ha._

"The possibility of him being Kira is still less than five percent." L replied calmly.

The next day the Chief called Light and told him if he wanted to join the Task Force, then he should come to our location immediately. As soon as Light walked in, L shook his hand.

"Nice to see you Ryuga." Light said politely.

"Please call me Ryuzaki here. Now, let's get down to business..." L showed him where to sit and turned on the Kira tape.

"Please do not take any materials or notes out of this room." L told him.

"Alright." Light replied.

After he was finished watching the video, he told L that he suspected another Kira. He explained what he thought and such.

"Wow, he had the same thoughts as Ryuzaki." Matsuda said surprised. I felt my lips turn upwards into a smirk.

Light wrote a script for the reply to the second Kira...

"It's fine, except for the part where it says, "L needs to die." If I go on TV, I'll be killed." L pouted.

"Haha. I thought if I was playing the role as Kira that I should want L dead. But you can take that part out of it if you want."

Whenever the response tape was aired on several news channels, I knew it would only be a matter of time until Misa replied. And of course she did a few days later.

"We need to meet, Kira," it started out. "I'm pretty sure you don't have the eyes, so I won't try to kill you." Out of the corner of my eye I seen Light tense up at the word, eyes.

"We need to confirm our shinigami." Then L screamed.

Matsuda and I ran over to him where he was on the floor. He had out his arms up in the air and fell over and out of his chair. I honestly thought Kira might have killed him there for a minute, but L sat up and stuttered.

"Shi...Shinigami? Are we supposed to accept the existence of something like that?"

"Impossible." Mogi muttered.

"There's no such thing..." Aizawa said.

"That's right Ryuzaki. Shinigami don't exist." Light told L.

I stood up and glared at Light. _That lying bastard! Ryuk is obviously standing right behind you with that ignorant smirk on his face._ I controlled myself from saying anything to him.

L's head slowly turned back and looked at Light.

"Kira had those criminals in prison say something about shinigami..."

"So shouldn't we assume that this is the same Kira?" Chief asked. There he goes again, refusing to believe that Light is Kira.

"That can't be, dad." Light actually said. "If this was the same Kira as before, he wouldn't have replied to our video."

L kept looking nervous as Light kept talking.

"Maybe they already had a connection and they used the word Shinigami to confuse the investigators." Aizawa said.

"That's not possible." L told them. "If the two Kira's are connected, I don't think that he would stop trying to kill me."

"Shinigami probably refers to the killing power." Light said.

_This is so boring~ I wonder where Beyond is right now?_ I leaned over and poked Matsuda.

"Yes Lamia-chan?"

"Have you seen Beyond?" I whispered, hoping that Light wouldn't hear me.

"He went for a walk a while ago. Why?"

I didn't reply but I did leave the room. _Ah, fresh, cold air! It's good to be out of there. Too many people in one place at the same time. Now, if I was a serial killer that wanted to go on a walk, where would I go?_ I thought for a minute. _The nearest park, of course!_

I hurried to the closest park that I knew of. Sure enough, I seen Beyond's black hair from the spot he was sitting on a bench at. I snuck up behind him, and then I jumped over the bench and landed in a squating position next to him on the bench. To my dismay, he didn't even flinch.

"I didn't scare you at all, did I?"

"Nope. Do you know why?" Beyond shook his head and asked.

"Why?"

"I can feel your presence." Was his reply. "I knew you were there from the moment you were within a one hundred feet radius of me."

"Wow," I mumbled and sighed. "Let's go to a cafe, I'm hungry." I said, standing back up.

Beyond and I walked to that cafe that we went to after school. As soon as I walked in, I seen blonde hair and pigtails. _Misa._

"Uhm, Beyond?" I elbowed the man beside me. "Misa's here. Let's go sit with her; you haven't met her yet." I told him.

"Lamia-chan!" Misa screamed and jumped out of her seat to hug me. I easily sidestepped the hug, watching her catch herself before she tumbled to the floor.

"Eh, you're no fun Lamia!" She whined and sat back down, eating her strawberry sundae. Misa blinked a few times as she looked back up at Beyond. "Who are you? Wait, don't tell me! I bet you're Lamia-chan's boyfriend."

_Thank God she didn't blurt his name out loud. She's actually smart enough to know by now that he also has the eyes of a Shinigami._

"I'm only her friend, unless she wants me to be her _boyfriend_." Beyond looked over at me and smirked.

I held back the urge to blush, though it was hard.

"You two would be perfect together!" Misa clapped her hands together and smiled brightly.

"You know I don't have time for...what do you call it? Romance?" I told her with a serious look.

"Well why not? You two live together, don't you?"

"Yes we live together, but it's complicated," I said and looked around at the other people in the cafe. Light Yagami was sitting in a corner with a scowl on his face. "But I have a feeling you will understand soon enough." I finished.

_She worships Kira. If she finds out that Light is Kira, she'll be even more obsessed with him because of the fact that he's good looking. If they start dating, she'll be with him at the HQ, which will make it all the easier for me to kill them._

* * *

Due to the second Kira wanting to meet the real Kira at a dome, Matsuda (Matsumi in Light's case) and Light went together to that certain city. Matsuda was told by L to keep an eye on Light at all times, meaning he was still a suspect.

"Lamia," L said calmly as the two guys left, "You should go too. Just don't be around them, stay at a distance."

"What about Beyond?" I asked him.

L shook his head at me. "Although I know you would be more safe with him with you, there are three reasons why I cannot let him go with you. One: I don't trust two _killers_ together, especially knowing that you haven't had blood in a while. Two: there is a 99% chance that you will kill someone today while you are out; with Beyond, there is a 100% chance you would. And three: Beyond stands out too much with his red eyes and spiky black hair like my own. Light would notice you right away if he seen Beyond."

"I would stand out, too. In that particular area with a lot of people around, they are bound to know I am Misa's sister." I tried to reason with him.

He shook his head, again. "That is why you are wearing your costume."

"Huh?" Then Watari brought me the cat outfit that I wore whenever that assassin guy tried to kill L and I. "You have got to be kidding me!" I wailed as I seen the cat ears.

"Do you have a problem with that?" L asked me.

"Why yes I do L. I'd stand out even more if I had a cat outfit on. Do you know how much attention that would cause me to get?"

"Then wear a wig."

"Never."

"Please?" I don't recall him ever saying please before...

"No." I said more icily than I intended to.

"What's going on?" Beyond asked, rubbing his eyes as he woke up.

"L is trying to make me wear a cat costume in public!" I told him.

Beyond's eyes snapped open, and suddenly he was wide awake. "What?"

L held up the outfit to show the red-eyed teen.

"She doesn't have to disguise herself, she can hide in the shadows like we used to do." B told L.

"Fine." L gave up with an annoyed look.

"I don't feel like going!" I told them. "Besides, we have cameras to watch them anyways." I paused as I thought of something.

Turning towards L, I glared daggers at him. "You just wanted to get me out of your hair for the day, didn't you?" I accused him.

"Maybe." L replied with a smirk, which disappeared behind a tea cup as he drank his tea.

"You bastard..."

Nothing happened that day, but I did see Misa walking down the street towards the Yagami household that night. _So, you know Light is Kira? I wonder what will happen next?_

* * *

L kept rewatching the tapes that we had from Light's_ trip_. Matsuda and Aizawa were saying something about how they didn't know if L was even human, because he never slept. But, Matsuda said that he seen him sleeping in the same exact position that he sits in.

"I would like Mr. Mogi to keep an eye on Light. If he is in fact Kira, it is possible that he and the second Kira has came into contact with each other." L told us. "Also," he spun around in his chair and faced me. "You will help Mogi keep an eye on Light during school."

"Alright." I told him. "Does that mean you aren't going to be at school?"

"No, I have to stay here and work on the case."

"Well then. Let's go, Mogi, Beyond." I said, waving the two men over.

At school, during the lecture, Beyond, Mogi, and I sat at the very back of the classroom. Light twirled his pencil around as if he was bored, but he did have a _thinking face_ on. _ Apparently, Takada and him are dating. Blehh. _Nothing suspicious happened besides the fact that Light now has a girlfriend; or at least he made it look like he had one.

The next day Light came to the HQ. The auburn-haired guy watched the newest (and the last) second Kira tape. He once again came to the same conclusion as L; that Kira and the second Kira had came into contact, and that Kira is commanding the other to do as he says. Light kept saying, "If I were Kira..." and Soichiro got mad about that, even if it was just a reference. But Light did say that he was sorry; and that he is not Kira.

"It's a good thing that you are not Kira, Light." L licked his fingers; which was covered in chocolate. "Because I feel that you are the first friend I've ever had."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Ryuzaki. I have missed you at school. We should play tennis together again, soon." Light told him with a smile.

L almost smiled and nodded. "Hey, what about Beyond and I? I thought we were your friends?" I acted sad, earning a laugh from a few members of the Task Force.

"Oh, my bad. I forgot you were standing there." L told me and dropped some more sugar cubes in his tea.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

L held up a sample bag with a strand of hair in it.

"Hair," he mumbled, "Snack crumbs. Hair." He said quietly as Beyond, the Task Force and I all watched him curiously.

"Mr. Yagami, if I die within the next few days, please assume that your son is Kira." L told the Chief.

"What?! I thought you said he was almost cleared." Chief said surprised.

"Yeah, what gives?" Matsuda said.

"If anything happens to me, I told Watari to make himself available to you so I am counting on you. The truth is, I've never been in a situation like this before. If the two Kira's haven't met already, then things look pretty good for me. I may not be thinking as clearly as normal, so I may be wrong." L took a sip of tea.

"Maybe it's because I have no one else to suspect? But if I do die soon, suspect your son, Mr. Yagami." L finished.

The next day, L went back to school since Light said that it hasn't been as fun without him around. Beyond, L, and I was sitting on a bench together. L was sitting in that odd position, as usual, and reading a book whenever Light and *gag* Takada came by.

"Hey Light." L waved with a smile, then his expression darkened. "How's it going?"

"We'll be going on a walk if you need us." I said quietly, watching L nod his head as a sign that he heard me.

After we were out of hearing distance, I decided to speak to Beyond. "Misa is the second Kira."

"Myahaha... I figured that. Let me guess, you helped make those videos?" He laughed in his odd way.

"Of course. But, L has been looking at the hair that was found in the bag with the videos. I purposely put mine and Misa's hair in the bag," I stopped walking and turned to face Beyond. "I will more than likely he taken into custody if L does not trust me anymore...Beyond, don't do anything reckless if I am arrested. But, if I am only questioned, I am going to tell L the whole truth, whether he believes me or not."

"You broke me out of prison, so am I not aloud to do the same for you?" He asked, red eyes narrowing at me.

"No; that is, if I do get arrested..." I heard Misa's voice yelling happily and I looked around to see her run past Beyond and I and to Light.

"Light!" She squealed and hugged him.

I stood and watched curiously as a crowd of students ran around Misa. Apparently someone touched her butt, and I heard someone say, "I wanna do that too," making me nearly laugh. Suddenly Misa's manager came and drug her away from Light. L told Light what a lucky guy he was, then he went to go to the cafeteria. I grabbed Beyond's wrist and pulled him with me, so that I could get some cake with L.

"Care if we join you?" I questioned the detective once I caught up with him. I immediately let go of Beyond.

"Not at all, in fact-" A cellphone started ringing, cutting him off.

L lifted a red phone up to the side of his head. _That's one of Misa's phones!_ I looked back to see Light also had a phone. Putting two and two together, I came to the conclusion that L stole Misa's phone, which Light was going to call her on to find out our real names without L knowing._ I should kill that stupid bastard right here and now!_

"Hello Light. Oh, yes. It will be returned right away." L spoke calmly on the cellphone. Then, another cellphone rang as soon as L hung up. This time whenever L answered, it was Mogi. I heard Light sigh and approach us.

"Light, I don't know how you will take this, but Misa Amane has been taken into custody for being the prime suspect of being the Second Kira." L told him.

Light's face scrunched up into a scowl. Not much more was spoken and we all started walking towards the cafeteria. Light must be underestimating L right now. That's why he looks so mad.

After we were seated and eating cake, L spoke to me.

"Lamia-chan, I seemed to have left my book outside on the bench. Can you go get it for me?" L asked, seeming almost nervous.

"Sure. I'll be right back. Hopefully." I muttered the last part under my breath.

_Misa has been taken into custody. That means I'll be next, right?_ I could only wonder. I made my way back into the courtyard and I didn't see L's book anywhere._ You've got to be kidding me! Someone must have stole it. I'll just go tell him the news._

I turned around and started walking whenever I felt a presence behind me. Before I turned around, something black covered my only eye, rendering me sightless. _What the hell is going on?!_ Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, attempting to restrain me. But, I gripped the collar of the person's suit. With all of my strength, I flipped them over my shoulder; they landed with a thump. My stitches loosened on my shoulder wound. It's only a matter of time before I rip the wound open. _I'll get Watari to fix it later._

I tore the blindfold off of me, only to get my arms restrained behind me. Cold metal clasped around my wrists, and I heard the familiar click of handcuffs. Before the blindfold was put back on me, I seen the man I threw to the ground. It was Matsuda; and he was now getting back to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Calm down." Matsuda said in a soothing tone. I obeyed since I knew L only wanted to question me. I went limp and relaxed, following whoever was tugging me along to a vehicle.

The ride to the HQ or wherever I was being taken to was quiet and boring. I even started to fall asleep, and I guess I did because whenever I woke back up, the blindfold was off of me and I was laying right next to L. Just like months ago, I was once again handcuffed to him, and on my other side was Beyond, who was handcuffed to me. Now I can't move freely unless they move first. _Ehhh, this is going to be awful._

As soon as I sat up, I heard L say strictly, "Don't let her bite her tongue."

I looked at the screen in front of us to see Watari put a gag on Misa so that she wouldn't kill herself. My eye drifted shut once again and I fell over on Beyond's shoulder, who was also asleep at the time.

This time whenever I awoke, Light, Chief, and Misa were all in custody.

"What's going on?" I asked as I yawned and stretched.

"Misa is currently being questioned. Light refuses to admit he is Kira. Mr. Yagami said that he wants to be put in a cell like his son. Now, I am going to ask you questions." L told me.

"What is it?"

"Why were you helping Misa Amane make the Second Kira videos?"

"Seemed like fun. Besides, she wanted to know who Kira was, so I just figured I'd help her out as a joke." I lied.

"Hmm.." L stared at me and stuck a thumb to his mouth.

"Does it look like I'm lying?" I questioned him.

L stared into my eye for what seemed like an eternity, then he finally shook his head. "For the next couple of weeks, you will go take care of Misa's personal needs since you are her 'sister'. That is the only time I will uncuff you." Was all he said.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, can Watari fix my stitches? I kind of fought Matsuda over there when he tried to kidnap me."

"It wasn't kidnap! I was supposed to restrain and arrest you!" Matsuda exclaimed. I smirked, because that was the reaction I wanted to get out of him.

"Whatever~" I teased and turned my back to the rest of the Task Force.

* * *

After a little over two weeks, Soichiro came up with a plan do decide if Light was Kira or not. In my opinion, his eyes has changed. They look more clear and normal than before, but I could just be seeing things. Watari went ahead and took my stitches out because he thought the wound looked fully healed now. Thankfully, I didn't damage it any with my reckless stunt I pulled.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

After Kira had started killing again, and we hid the fact from Light. Aizawa argued with L, as usual, about how Light needed to know that Kira was actually killing again. I was honestly tired of waiting for them to be let out of confinement because I am so bored; so I mainly just sleep all of the time since I can't go anywhere unless L and Beyond does too. And it's not like L will be getting up from his seat any time soon because of the investigation.

"Mr. Yagami?" L finally asked through the speakers.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come to headquarters? I need to discuss some things with you; and also as Light's father." L told the man.

_Chief looks awful. His hair is a mess; well; what am I saying. Misa and Light look like a mess too, despite me taking care of Misa._

"Alright, I'll come." He finally answered.

During L and Chief's meeting, everyone was told to leave except for Beyond and I, mainly because we were handcuffed to the man. Remember the plan I mentioned earlier? That's what they are discussing. Chief Yagami didn't have a normal reaction about it, either. Instead, he looked quite surprised.

"Can you see this, Ryuzaki? I am still alive." Mr. Yagami spoke to the camera hidden in his car after he did the little plan of theirs.

"Yes. It was a convincing performance. Kira has to have a face to kill, and there is no doubt that Kira would have killed you before you even fired your weapon. Also, if Light was Kira, the Kira I know wouldn't even hesitate to kill his own father to save himself. However, as we agreed I will release them immediately. Amane will remain under surveillance despite the fact she said that the tapes were a prank and occult videos."

Misa complained...hehe.

"As for you Light, you and I will remain together 24/7 until we catch Kira." L told Light.

Light smiled. "That's fine by me. Lets catch Kira together."

"Yes, I look forward to working with you."

"Oh no." I said shakily after L switched off the TV.

"What is it Lamia-chan?" Beyond asked me.

"Light will be handcuffed to L's other hand...AHHHH!" I clutched my head and screamed in anger. L, Matsuda, and Beyond covered their ears.

"It's a good thing Aizawa is in another room right now." Matsuda mumbled and I glared at him.

"He'd lose the argument anyways." L told the young man, knowing that I'd argue with Aizawa.

"Yeah...probably." He sighed and scratched his head. "But what is so bad with Light?" He asked me curiously.

"I don't like him. Beyond and L were _my_ friends first." I crossed my arms. "Can you see how hard it would be for the four of us to do everything together? It's already hard enough with three lazy asses just sitting around all day!" I told Matsuda.

"I agree with Lamia-chan, but this is necessary for us to prove that Light is really Kira." Beyond said.

"You really believe he is Kira?" Matsuda asked, shocked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Yup." Beyond agreed.

"Since those two are special and they know more things about people than we do, I honestly think that Light is Kira. I will not give up on this case until we prove that he is guilty."

"Ryuzaki~" I said with a wave of my hand. "Don't go telling everyone about my _inhuman_ powers."

"I don't think I want to know..." Matsuda said and slouched to the couch next to me.

* * *

"Is this really necessary Ryuzaki?" Light asked as L snapped the handcuff to him.

"Yes." L answered simply.

"That's no fair! We won't even be able to go on dates now!" Misa whined.

"Yes you will, but it will be with all of us." L pointed towards everyone that was handcuffed to him.

Misa started hitting Light for no reason. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Chief and Aizawa twitching in annoyance, which brought a smile to my face because I knew Aizawa would go off any moment now.

"Will everyone just shut up for a minute!" The Afro-guy yelled, slamming his hands down on the table. He got up and walked over to Misa.

"I'm tired of all this Misa-Misa this, Misa-Misa that. You are the problem. Go to your room. Now." He pushed Misa out of the door. She tried running back in, and she said, "Okay, let's go on a date soon even if it is the five of us!" Then she was shoved back into the hallway and the door was locked.

"Next time, Aizawa, just kick her in the head." I said as he walked past me. He turned and glared at me, then went to sit back down.

"Come look at this." L told me and yanked me over on the chain to where he was at a desk on his laptop.

The rest of the Task Force walked over too. L showed us the designs for our very own building so that we could investigate in peace. Misa gets her very own floor. I would like to have my own so that I can go out whenever I want to and kill someone, but I'm stuck with L and Light. I don't mind being with Beyond since he feels the same way about not being able to kill...

The construction of the new HQ is finally done. I'm sitting on the couch in Misa's room; next to B, L, and Light. Misa didn't look too happy about all of us coming on her 'date' with Light.

"This has got to be the lamest date I've ever been on." Misa sighed and propped her head against her hand.

"No, no. Just pretend we're not even here. By the way, are you going to eat that cake?" L asked.

"No, cake makes you fat!" Misa told him.

"Actually I found out that you won't gain weight as long as you burn calories using your brain." L mumbled and tapped his head.

"Now your calling me stupid!" The blonde bellowed. "Okay, I'll give you that piece if cake if you leave Light and I alone." She tried to reason.

"It doesn't matter because we will still be watching on surveillance cameras."

"You pervert." Misa told L.

"It doesn't matter what you call me, I got your cake." L reached over the table and grabbed the slice.

"Will you shut up!" I said loudly, standing so quickly that the chain yanked L's arm up and he dropped the cake he was eating.

I could tell he was mad by the look in his usually empty eyes. "Here, take my cake." I sat back down and gave him my slice.

Light asked L what was wrong with him. He said something about being depressed because he couldn't get over the fact that his deduction could be wrong. But, I know that it is not. I'll have to warn L soon though.

All of the sudden, I seen Light tense up as he said, "Ryuzaki..." Beyond grabbed me and pulled us off of the couch and into the floor a second before Light threw a fist at L.

Misa screamed and stepped in the cake that was dropped. I glance at Beyond and smiled in thanks. But, he didn't save me from being yanked into the next attack.

"An eye for an eye, my friend." L said and kicked Light in the face. I was pulled along with the two teens as they wrestled and flipped the couch over. Beyond followed in suit, except not as quickly since he wasn't connected to L.

_Son of a bitch!_ My kind screamed. I got mad because they wouldn't stop fighting, so I jumped up and got ready to kick Light, but the phone rang. L answered it, and after he hung up, he said, "It was Matsuda being stupid again."

"Well that is his specialty." Light said.

A few days later, all of us were sitting at the computers. Only L and Light were working, though.

"Lamia." I heard L say.

"Yes Ryuzaki?"

"I am going to uncuff you and B; it is too mug trouble to handle three people at once, you see."

"That's fine by me." I was honestly happy about it. I hated being closer to Light than I had to be.

Two months later Chief came in and told Matsuda and Aizawa they had to quit being a policeman to work with L...or something like that. All I heard while I was trying to sleep on the couch under the stairs was that they were arguing, and Aizawa left. Blah blah blah. The next thing I heard whenever I woke up was, "How can she sleep through everything?" I nearly laughed as I stretched to wake up.

Across from me on another couch was two blondes. I glanced at their names above their heads, because I had never seen them before. Aiber and Weddy.

"Hello." I greeted them.

"Do you sleep often?" The man named Aiber asked.

"Yeah, there isn't much for me to do around here, or at least things that I like to do." I said.

"Matsuda, if you want to make yourself useful then go get me a cup of coffee, as well as our guests over there." L said.

"Who are they?" Matsuda asked.

Weddy and Aiber introduced themselves as the newest members of the task force. Both of them were criminals, and I could feel my mouth water as I thought of what their blood would taste like.

"You expect us to work with criminals?" Mr. Yagami asked L.

"You already work with two." I told him as I walked over. Beyond was already standing there and listening.

"Exactly. These two have never been caught, so I doubt they will be killed by Kira." L said and pointed to Weddy and Aiber. "And as for Lamia and B, they both have escaped trouble before. Think of these four as the best of the underworld."

"To investigate Yotsuba, we are going to need the help of people like this. Let's all do our best." Light said to everyone.

* * *

"I love you. So please, don't tell me you're going home now." The real Hideki Ryuga said and leaned in to kiss Misa.

"Cut!" Misa screeched and turned her head away from the handsome man. "Mr. Director. I can't do this; I have a boyfriend. Lets cut the love scenes." She complained.

She argued with the directors, and I just looked to my side to where Matsuda was holding a cup of coffee. He looked to be in deep thought. His eyes were narrowed at the Yotsuba building, and I smirked because I knew what he was thinking.

_Since Beyond is at the HQ and L sent me to go to rehearsal practice with Matsuda and Misa, I might as well have a bit of fun._

"Matsuda." I whispered to the young man. His amber eyes connected with my green one, so I continued. "We should go investigate on our own, since Ryuzaki won't let us do anything by ourselves."

Matsuda nodded and threw down the cup of coffee, and together we ran to the Yotsuba building. He was considerably faster than I expected him to be, but I still pulled ahead of him and made it to the flight of steps before him since I wasn't wearing a suit like he was, so I had no restrictions to my body.

We stopped for a breather, and walked past the people outside of the entrance and into the building. The man at the front desk turned his head to file papers.

"Get down and crawl." Matsuda ordered me and started to crawl past the desk.

"Since when have you been superior to me enough that you can tell me what to do?" I hissed quietly at him, then got down on all fours.

"I'm a detective, you are a criminal. Simple as that." He stated as he stood up in the hallway.

"Smart ass." I huffed under my breath. I honestly did not like having to crawl because I was wearing a skirt, but it's over now so it's all good.

"Shh, people are getting into the elevator." Matsuda put a finger to his lips to silence me.

Hiding behind a wall, I peered around the corner. The doors on the elevators closed.

"Nineteenth floor. Come on." Matsuda ran up the stairs.

Finally, we made it to the main office where the meeting was taking place. I stood beside Matsuda to keep a lookout for people. He leaned against the door to hear what they were saying.

All of the sudden, the doors open and Matsuda falls in.

"Who the hell are you?" One person asked Matsuda.

I walked over and stood beside Matsuda. He quickly got out his fake ID and a picture of Misa.

"I was wondering if you'd like Misa-Misa as your spokesperson." He said nervously.

"Yoshida productions. Touta Matsui. Doesn't have anything suspicious on him. I suppose that means he isn't a spy."

"Yes, but what about the lovely lady over there? She looks suspicious."

"Haven't you heard that she is Misa-Misa's sister? Leave her alone. She's probably just here to help Misa out."

"Please take Misa into consideration." Matsuda laughed nervously.

His cellphone rang, and he answered it, but he had to hold it away from his ear so the two creepy guys could hear.

"Yo, Matsumi." I almost choked in laughter at L's voice.

"Haha, hey Asahi."

"Don't tell me you're alone right now?"

"Lamia-chan is with me."

"Well do you want to go, uh, like drinking tonight?"

"No, I'll pass."

"Don't tell me your wallet is in trouble again?"

"Yeah, big trouble. You know me so well."

"That's too bad. I'll drag you out some other time buddy." And L hung up.

After their little conversation, I figured L would come to the rescue as always. Matsuda stalled the two men for now. Eventually he called Misa. She was happy about coming to the Yotsuba HQ.

Misa came in and the three of us went to go meet the rest of the main Yotsuba group.

"I'm Misa-Misa. Sorry I don't do nudes, but lingerie and swimsuits are just fine." She smiled.

The girls from the agency came over to entertain the men for a party. While everyone was eating, drinking, and having fun, I stood in a corner by myself and stared out the window. _See, I'm not cut out for acting and such. I suppose I'm too shy._

"Excuse me guys, I have to go to the bathroom." Matsuda said and ran out the door. When he came back he barged right in, in a drunken rage and kicked the door open, causing all of the party people to jump in surprise.

_This must be L's plan._ I guessed.

He climbed up on the balcony and started doing some sort of tricks. Then he slipped and fell far down below. To the naked eye, it seemed that he splatted on the road. Weddy screamed from bellow.

Misa told everyone to go home. _Good, they fell for it._ After everyone left the room, I looked for a good landing spot bellow. There wasn't one, but I could grab ahold of the gutters on the windows to maneuver myself safely to the ground bellow, where the ambulance was.

That's exactly what I did, too. I went down quickly, so that no one would notice me. Thankfully they didn't, and I jumped the rest of the way down and rolled so I wouldn't harm my feet by landing on them.

A person that I noticed to be Beyond grabbed my hand and dragged me inside of the ambulance. I was safe and sound._ Haha, what fun I had tonight._

"While I'm not very pleased we are shorthanded, I am not very pleased to do this sort of thing myself. Matsuda you idiot." L said, then everyone looked at me.

"What? I totally didn't come up with the idea of spying on Yotsuba." I said with a strait face.

"Sure." Beyond teased and we laughed together, in that insane laugh that we both have at times.

Weddy broke into the Yotsuba HQ about a week later. Honestly I could care less what they were doing, so I went to my room to play some video games.

"Beyond, lets see who will win." I challenged my friend to a round of the game that we have been playing.

"Ha. I think I know the answer." He smirked.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N- I haven't updated in a while because I haven't had any motivation to write anything lately, ever since my kitten died. :'( Anyways, the next chapter will be the last one! **

* * *

**Chapter 34**

"If I should die soon, would you take over as L?" L asked Light. Beyond and I were sitting on the green couch underneath of the stairs listening to their conversations. But, that question startled me and I now have my full attention on them.

_If Light is still playing innocent, he will try to make an excuse. _I thought.

"What are you talking about? As long as we are joined together, we have the same fate." Light told L. "I see...Ryuzaki I'm sorry, but I'm going to tell everyone what you are thinking right now." Light explained to the Task Force, saying that L doesn't trust him and stuff, and also saying that he doesn't want the title of L.

Light spins L around in his chair so he is facing him. And then, within a blink of the eye, they start fighting again.

"Gah, not again." Soichiro complains.

"Bahahaha!" I couldn't contain my laughter, and I felt like an idiot for laughing in front of a room full of serious people.

Matsuda breaks them up, then Soichiro shoots me a glance that would make a baby cry. I shut my mouth quickly. Then, L starts walking up the stairs practically dragging Light to go to Misa's room.

So, Misa has to do actress stuff so that she can help L investigate the Yotsuba group. I on the other hand, am going to sneak out of the HQ with Beyond so we can hang out like we used to back in LA.

"Matsuda isn't paying attention to the cameras, Soichiro went to the bathroom earlier to take a shower, Light, L, Misa, and Aiber are practicing the script...looks like it's all clear. Let's go." I told Beyond and we walked right out of the front doors instead of having to sneak out.

"What should we do first? Your choice." Beyond asked as we walked down the street together.

"Well, I've been feeling the urge to kill someone, and my '_boss_' hasn't contacted me since..I think since I came to Japan. _Wonder what happened to them_?" I wondered the last part silently.

"Alright. Choose someone that you know is a criminal." He said then his red eyes widened whenever he looked at the road. A black car which Mogi was driving drove past us, and Beyond and I turned our heads in the other direction so hopefully Mogi didn't see us.

"That was a close one."

"Yeah. Where do you think he was going?" I asked, staring after the car.

"Misa's interview was today...remember?" Beyond told me and patted me on the head.

"I don't remember because I haven't really been paying attention lately." I looked at him and smiled. "See that Kouichi guy over there? He's the one I'm killing. Go have fun yourself while we're free from L." I told Beyond with a wave and started following this college-looking guy named Kouichi.

"Be careful." The pale teen told me before he walked away from me to find his own target. He seemed...off today. _I wonder if he's feeling bad? Nah, he doesn't seem like he's sick._

As I followed Kouichi behind a building, I got a nagging feeling in my stomach, and it started to churn. _Something had is going to happen, I just feel it. Maybe Beyond could sense it too? I'll kill this guy quickly and go back to him as soon as possible._

I pulled out my ninjato after I made sure nobody was around. Kouichi was unlocking the back door to a building, I guess his working place or something, and I stabbed the blade through the back of his throat.

"Blah!" Was all the man could say as he spat out blood. He twitched some, then I pulled the ninjato put and licked the blood off as I watched the now dead Kouichi fall to the ground.

I quickly met back up with Beyond near the HQ. His teeth were stained with blood, and I told him to lick it off as quickly as he could. We made it back in the HQ without a hassle, and I didn't like the sight whenever we walked back in. Misa was sitting on Light's lap.

"Kya!" I screeched at covered my eyes.

"I never knew you could sound so cute." Beyond leant down and whispered in my ear. I fought back the urge to blush and bit my tongue so I wouldn't say something smart back at him.

The Task Force didn't even notice us there, so we ran up the glass stairs to my room. Once there, I locked the door and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as I took off my eyepatch and sat it on my dresser.

"..."

"Not gonna tell me, are you?" I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and I shook him gently.

"Tell me, Beyond. I've had a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon."

"Me too." He finally said.

I plopped down on the black leather sofa and tapped my chin in thought. "It's Misa." I came to a conclusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I know Misa is going to do something, I'm going to tell L after Misa goes to her room."

"But you have no proof."

"We both have that feeling. Ah! I know what it is now! She must have got her power back today while she was at the Yotsuba headquarters!" I frowned. "Then that means she will start killing again. Beyond, if she happens to kill you or me, that is enough proof to say that she and Light are the Kira's."

"Good theory." Beyond commented.

"Miss Lamia, would you and B like to go with me to get sweets for Ryuzaki?" Watari suddenly said on an intercom.

"Yeah, I'll be at your car in a few minutes." I replied and stood back up. "Let's go, Beyond. Maybe Watari will let us have some cakes as well."

After we bought all of the pastries and other sweets for L, we helped Watari pack them into the building. I did sneak a few chocolates into my own mouth, and I savored the sweetness of the pieces.

"I'm sorry I keep going back to this subject, but Light, do you remember killing someone?" Here they go again.

To save them from being in another argument, as I sat down a tray of doughnuts next to L, I said, "I do."

L frowned at me. "Beyond and I killed some people earlier today, and I just love how no one noticed us leave and come back." I smiled warmly at L and ruffled his hair. As I went to go stand by Beyond again, Light shot me a grateful glance.

And then they started talking about Higuchi and how they will use Matsuda in their plan with Sakura TV.

"In the meantime Matsuda will have to decide wether he wants to go through with this plan." L said.

"If he doesn't want to do it, I will." I told him, but Matsuda wanted to do it so it didn't matter now.

I grabbed Beyond by the wrist and pulled him back up the stairs and into my room again.

"Everyone is so focused on the case now days that I don't have anyone to argue with." I sighed and plopped down on my bed.

"No, that was just Aizawa you argued with." Beyond stated and sat down next to me.

"True...but I hope something exciting happens soon." I muttered. I lifted a hand up to my face and stared at it. "Just killing random people doesn't thrill me anymore."

"It doesn't me, either. We should target Kira worshippers again because they are the true criminals."

"In the meantime lets watch Sakura TV and see how their plan is going." When I switched on the television, the glass surrounding Matsuda fell down and the crew rushed to cover his face. I turned the TV off.

"Well. I guess everything is working so far." Beyond said and I nodded.

"Wake me up if someone needs me. I left the door unlocked." I murmured and curled up in a little ball on my bed. I was tired after another boring yet long day of doing nothing exciting.

My eye snapped open whenever someone was shaking me. I looked up to see crimson eyes locked on my face.

"Everyone has left except for Misa. She's tied to a chair downstairs." Beyond told me and I sat up.

_Now I don't have a chance to tell L about Misa... Oh well~_

"Well then, let's use this opportunity to get answers from her." I told him as I stood up and ran a hand through my long hair.

"Right. What weapons do you need?" The young man asked me and followed me out of the room.

"Hm? Weapons, I don't need weapons! Ahahaha!" I started laughing like a maniac as a plan ran through my mind.

"What are you planning, Lamia?" Beyond asked with a smirk.

"Now that my dear friend, you are about to find out." I silenced my laughter and walk down the clear stairs silently.

We walk into the working area to find Misa dozing off in a chair covered in handcuffs and chains. I walk behind her, place my hands on her shoulders, and whisper in her ear, "Light Yagami is going to die."

Sure enough, the petite blonde's eyes opened up and she was wide awake as she stared at me with fear. I smirk and take a step back from her and cross my arms over my chest.

"W-What?!" She screeched.

"Uh-huh." I nodded. "I will kill you too."

"Why would you do such a thing!?"

"Because..." I trailed off in thought and tapped my chin with a finger, then I shrugged. "It seems like fun. Besides, Amane, I'm sure by now you know we aren't really sisters. After all, you can see my true name!" I said happily.

Misa pouted and avoided my gaze. _She's trying to act innocent. Pfft, like that would work with me!_

I glanced at Beyond and sent him a wink. Then I walked around Misa in a circle like an animal stalking it's prey. "I know you have the eyes of a Shinigami, just like Beyond and I. You are also the second Kira, so therefor I must kill you. If I recall correctly, you showed me this black notebook called the _Death Note_ once before. That is how you kill people. My guess is that this Higuchi guy has one too, and that L will find it tonight. Therefor, he will know all about how Kira's kill people. Also.." I whip around and get up in her face and force her to stare me in the eye.

"Admit that you are the one that sent assassins to kill me back when I was in LA. My "_boss_" hasn't contacted me in months, and my suspicions are pointing to you."

Misa blinked, teary-eyed, and turned her head away from me once more.

I let out a long sigh and then I pull out my pistol. It's fully loaded, ready to fire, and I hold it against her head. "Honestly L-kun, you should have known better than to leave a Kira vulnerable whenever I'm around." I grinned, but my smile faltered soon.

"Beyond?"

"Yes?"

"Keep a watch on the cameras and tell me whenever they are coming back. I honestly don't want them to walk in whenever I pull the trigger." I licked my red lips and turned my attention to the now shaking Misa Amane.

"Oh~. Why are you almost crying? Is it because you are so guilty that you want your sins to be cleansed?"

"Lamia-chan... I'm sorry. You can kill me, but not Light-kun!" She said in a whisper.

I cupped a hand around my ear. "What was that? I didn't think I heard you correctly. But I did hear, "You can kill Light-kun!" "

Tears started running down the girl's face. Her eyeliner and mascara started running, too. "If you were smarter you'd wear waterproof makeup if you're going to cry all the time." I giggled.

"I-I said that you can kill me but not Light!" Misa yelled, and I flinched.

"His sins need to be cleansed, too. Any last words, Kira?" I spat.

"I'm sorry for hiring assassins to kill you after I found out you killed my father! And I'm sorry that I was your "_boss_"!"

"Wait, you mean you were the one that assigned me to kill all of those people?"

Misa nodded. "Tell Light that I-"

"Lamia-chan, they're back!" Beyond said loudly over Misa's sobs.

"Oh shit." I huffed and placed the pistol back on my thigh holster. I patted Misa on the head and whispered darkly, "Tell anyone about this and I won't hesitate to kill Light." Then I grabbed Beyond by the hand and ran up the stairs like I was being chased by a zombie.

After me made it to my room quickly, I slammed the door shut and locked it, again. _Just how many times have I ran to my room today?_ I jumped onto my bed and stretched out.

"Phew, that was a close one." I said with a small smile stuck on my face.

"You are quite the sadistic one, aren't you?" Beyond laid down next to me and asked.

"Of course."

I suddenly felt a warmth next to me. _Is it just me of did Beyond and I get closer? Oh well. I'll get over it._

Beyond gently wrapped an arm around me and moved my head to where I was laying on his shoulder. His pale fingers played with locks of my light brown hair until I fell asleep against him.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N- I am very sorry that this is the last chapter, but this story would have to end eventually. There's a lot of fluff between Lamia and Beyond at first, then the action happens.**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

I woke up to the sound of rain. It was so peaceful, so tranquil compared to the stress in the atmosphere of this facility. But before I could move, I felt a hand on me. My single eye widened slightly in fright, but then I seen it was only Beyond Birthday.

One of his pale hands rested on my hip. I didn't mind, though. I actually felt comforted and warm inside, a feeling I have never felt before. I felt... protected being close to him. Most people would probably be scared to death if they were cuddled-up with a serial killer, but I was different.

_Is this feeling...? Do I like B? No, I don't like him... I think I l-love him?!_ My mind pondered, and I mentally argued with myself as I stared at that pale face that I have been accustomed to seeing. A smile slowly graced my lips as I couldn't believe the thoughts I was having. _I, Lamia, once a freelance Hitman with hardly any emotions, and a murderer working with a detective, has developed this feeling called love?_ No matter how many times I thought about it, I still couldn't believe it.

"What are you smiling about?" A deep, yet smooth voice asked. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice Beyond wake up.

His cold yet somehow warm hand left my hip as he sat up and scratched his head nervously. The warmth I was feeling in my heart vanished partially as the hand left.

I decided to sit up as well.

"In all honesty, I was smiling at you, Beyond." I turned my head the other way and blushed, probably turning scarlet.

"Well... uhm..." The teen stuttered and I'm guessing was trying to think of an excuse to get out of this awkward situation.

"I'm sorry for sleeping in the same bed. With you. Really close to you." BB finally said like it was a confession or something.

"No, no. Don't apologize because it was quite alright. I didn't mind. Besides, it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed together before." I told him, cooling down my flustered face.

"You are right." This awkwardness will be the death of me. I hissed in my mind.

"Beyond..." I crawl over until I'm in front of him.

"Lamia..."

As we stared into each other's eyes (in my case _eye_) for what seemed like eternity, I noticed they started to waver with nervousness. I finally broke the eye contact and blinked. When I looked back at Beyond's handsome, pale face, I noticed a light, very light blush on his cheeks. I'm guessing my face had a light dusting of a blush, too.

"Beyond," I gulped and grabbed one of his hands with both of mine. They're so cold, like my own. Yet they send a comforting warmth through your body, like a small jolt of a shock.

I placed his hand on my chest, right over my pounding heart. Then I continued speaking. "Do you feel this?" I asked quietly and nervously, occasionally glancing down to avoid his beautiful red eyes.

Beyond nodded slowly.

"This is what happens whenever I'm near you, or with you. Is this what people call love?" I asked as I held his hand tightly over my chest.

And of course he ruins the moment, probably breaking my spirit.

"No, Lamia-chan, this is what people call squishy." Beyond said and then I realized what he meant. His hand was on my left breast, and my hands were holding it on there.

Blushing deeply, I released his hand and looked down. _Lamia you are an idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

"But," Beyond spoke once more and cupped his hands around my warm face and lifted it up. "I am pretty sure this is love. I mean, what we have. Ever since we first met, we have stuck together and we were brought together because of our lust for blood."

His hands dropped down to my shoulders and he pulled me against him as he fell backwards, back flat against my comfy bed. I was laying on top of him and even though this had happened before, this time was different. His slightly muscular arms wrapped around my waist as he hugged me close to him.

"Am I too heavy?" I mumbled against the crook of his neck.

"No. Lamia-chan, if it is okay with you, can we stay like this for as long as we want?" He asked gently.

"Sure. You are comfortable, by the way." I replied with a smirk, though he couldn't see it.

"As are you." He said back to me.

Beyond used one hand to hug me, and the other to play with my hair.

"You know that calms me, right?" I asked.

"Yes. I would be an idiot if I didn't notice how you relax whenever I do it." He replied.

I giggled little bit and closed my eye. Then, despite me being comfortable, I was rudely taken out of my happiness whenever my bedroom door was slammed open by none other than L himself.

I groaned and looked up at him, bangs covering the left side of my face.

"Enough alone time, lovebirds! Do you know how jealous Misa is because Light won't do this romantic stuff with her?" L complained in an annoyed tone.

"You guys were watching us on the cameras?" I asked and L nodded. I hissed madly under my breath. "Anyways, what do you really want, L?"

"Last night we found the notebook..." He explained all o the events of last night and how this Shinigami named Rem is now here in this building.

_If Rem finds out what I did to Misa, I'll be killed!_

I got off of Beyond and the bed and walked up to L. I examined his face and his eyes. Something seemed more gloomy about him today, or maybe it was because of the rain.

"You are depressed about something? Aren't you L?" I asked and glanced above his head quickly to check his lifespan.

_Oh shit! He's going to die today!_ I panicked and looked at Beyond, who is now standing beside me, to see him have the same expression as me.

"Not really. It's just that the bells have been ringing loudly today." L muttered and used one foot to scratch the opposite leg.

_Bells, bells, bells. That means church bells! Church bells ring whenever people get married...or whenever they have a funeral. That means he can sense his own death. Poor guy._

"L, I want you to listen to us calmly. How about we go up on the roof and talk?" I suggested.

L agreed and the three of us went to the roof, where the rain was pouring. I was instantly soaked, and thankfully I had grabbed a coat on the way out so that I wouldn't be chilled to the bone.

Beyond and I told L everything. And I mean everything. From the moment we met, to the present moment as we speak. I told the detective about my thoughts on Misa and Light being Kira, and all of that stuff. Once I was finished, Light Yagami stepped onto the roof.

"What are you doing up here?" I heard Light ask over the sound of the rain.

L smiled and cupped his ear, motioning that he can't hear him. "Well, I'll talk with you later L." I told him and then took Beyond's hand and dragged him along with me as we went back inside of the building.

Then a thought came to me. I should kill Light right then and there while he was on the roof. I could make it look like he slipped and fell off, or I could just slaughter him in front of L. Either would work, but I have to finish this once and for all before L dies in a few hours. I let go of Beyond's hand, and storm back up to the roof. But before I reached the door handle, Beyond grabbed my arm.

"I know what you are thinking, and...," he sighed, "I'll just say go for it. I'll be waiting here for you." I smiled brightly at him and nodded, then opened the door to go back on the roof.

L looked sad, well he does most of the time anyways, but with his hair soaked and dripping, it just added to his gloomyness. He was talking to Light whenever I come up to them. _Push Light, shoot, or slit his throat? I'll use my ninjato, since that is my favorite option. _

The two teens were oblivious to me behind them. I had my ninjato out in seconds, running my finger across the blade to see if it was sharp enough. Sure enough, it was, because it had sliced my finger, which I brought up to my mouth and licked the blood off.

In one swift movement, as soon as both of them turned around, I hacked right into Light's neck. Blood squirted all over my face and the mini-sword, and I smirked. A crazy, psycho smirk. Light's brown eyes widened, and he coughed out blood. L didn't seem as shocked, but he did catch Light as he fell so that he wouldn't hit his head.

"L-Lamia!" Light choked out, despite the fact that his throat was gushing out blood and that he would die within seconds.

"Justice shall prevail, Kira." I spat, whipping around and going back inside of the building. But before I left, I glanced back to check L's lifespan. It hadn't changed at all, so I have to get rid of Misa.

L's onyx eyes followed after me until I disappeared from his sight.

"Mwahahahahaha!" Beyond laughed insanely when he seen me. "You look like someone from a horror movie!"

"Oh well. Come on, if it's not Light that is going to kill L then it must be Misa." I didn't bother putting away my weapon. The Task Force will just have to get over it, because I am doing my job.

Beyond followed after me, and I handed him my gun just in case. I heard the door to the roof open, and I could tell by the heavy footsteps that L was carrying Light. _I have to hurry!_

We practically ran down the stairs and into the main room where everyone else was at. Matsuda was the first to see me, and he gasped. He ran up to me and started asking if I was okay and what happened.

"Lamia! What happened? Are you hurt? Why are you covered in so much blood?!" That attracted the attention of the rest of the people there, and they all looked at me with weird eyes.

Cheif Yagami was holding the _Death Note, _so I ran over to him and touched it quickly to see Rem. Looks like how I expected her to, haha.

"Rem." I said as I walked up to the white thing.

"Yes?" It asked in it's rugged voice.

"Do you care about Misa?" I asked, knowing it must be her Shinigami because Ryuk is Light's.

The creature slowly nodded, as if it wasn't sure what to say.

"Good." I muttered and ran up to Misa, who was sitting on the couch. I bent down and looked into her eyes, which were filled with fright and disgust at the sight of me.

"What are you doing?" Misa asked, glaring at me.

"Actions are better than words, Misa."

The blonde gasped at my words, and the rest of the Task Force was too busy asking Beyond what happened to me to even notice that I was holding a ninjato. Blood sprayed through the air whenever I stabbed Misa right through the heart, soaking me with more blood than I already had on me from killing Light. I twisted the blade in her chest, and laughed as Misa's face contorted with pain.

"This is the pain that you would go through if Light lived on. He would break your heart, so I am breaking it before someone else does." I pulled the ninjato out, and smirked as she flopped down on the couch, clutching her chest.

_Give it up, Misa. You have internal damage; you're going to die a painful death like Light just did._

Then L came slowly down the stairs halfway dragging Light's body with him. If Misa's eyes hadn't already lolled into the back of her head, she would have been trying to scream at the sight of her _lover_ dead.

"Misa-Misa!" Matsuda screamed. Everyone glanced over at Misa.

"Light!" Light's father yelled whenever L managed to drag the body off the stairs.

"What's happening?" Someone yelled and I started laughing, until I seen that L's lifespan hadn't budged at all. Only a few minutes until he dies!

"L, your lifespan..." I said to him as I ran over.

"I can feel it. So killing Light and Misa didn't help at all, did it?" L asked with acid in his tone.

Thoughts ran through my mind and I turned around to see Rem was gone.

"The Shinigami is the one going to kill us, then." I whispered and looked back at him.

L's computer alarm went off and showed Watari having a heart-attack.

"Everyone is dying today!" I laughed and slung an arm around Beyond's shoulders. I honestly didn't care if I was killed.

I whispered to Beyond. "I know that the Shinigami will be killing L anytime now, and probably me too, because I killed Misa." Beyond replied with a nod.

Cheif Yagami glared at me as he stood back up from mourning at his son's side.

"You killed both of them!" He yelled and grabbed my shirt by the collar.

"Problem?" I smirked.

He dropped me roughly and went back over to Light. L turned to me. "You think this is all a game, don't you?" He asked.

"Sort of. Now that the Kira's are gone, people are safe once again. Light and Misa were Kira, because I could not see their lifespans. I've told you that already, L." I ran a finger over my face to collect some of the red liquid. Bringing my finger up to my lips, I tasted the blood of the two Kira's. It was _delightful. _The sensation tingled my taste buds. It had to be the best blood I had ever tasted.

"But there is still that Shinigami, Rem. She might want revenge, so she killed Watari. Wonder who else she will kill?" I questioned.

"I looked for Rem, and I can't find her. All I found was a pile of sand or dust and the notebook." Matsuda reported whenever he came back into the main room.

"Lamia, since Light was Kira, shouldn't he have a notebook and a Shinigami?" Cheif Yagami asked.

"Yes. That Shinigami's name is Ryuk." I replied.

"You called?" I heard Ryuk's voice above me and I jumped.

I'm guessing no one but me in the room was able to see Ryuk.

"Did Rem die?" I asked Ryuk.

"Oh yeah." He replied, munching on an apple.

"So that means I am safe, right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Can you let the other's see you so that you can explain how Light was Kira?"

"Sure."

* * *

In the end, after the funerals for Light, Misa, and Watari, life went on as normal. I still don't think Mr. Yagami forgave me, but part of him must know what I did was right. Now that the Kira case is solved, L and Beyond went back to Wammy's House for a visit and I tagged along with them. Life now would be fun, because I get to spend it with my best friend and the man I love.

* * *

** A/N- It's finally done! :) If everything goes well, I might make a sequel to it. Soon I will make another fanfic, but this time it won't be about Death Note. It will be about Mira Nikki (Future Diaries)!**


End file.
